To Be Torn Between Two
by WWEfan101
Summary: Wrestlemania 28. John Cena lost to the Rock, Randy Orton had a match with Kane and Kelly won her match against Eve and Beth Phoenix. What happened after the huge event? Will Kelly choose the Viper, Randy Orton? Or will the Cenation Leader, John Cena, capture her heart? Also featuring Eve, Cody, Layla, and CM Punk.
1. Wrestlemania After Party

**Ok so I was just sitting around when I got an idea for a story and I immediately had to start writing it :) Trying to think of a better title, but for now the title will remain the same.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wrestlemania After Party**

* * *

"Hey Kel, are you up for a dance?" she heard John Cena ask. Kelly grinned at him and nodded in agreement. Why wouldn't she want to dance with John Cena, her best friend? She hugged her best friend, congratulating him on his efforts against the Rock earlier in the night. John returned the hug with a huge grin plastered on his face. Kelly was one of his closest female friends on the roster and he trusted her more than any other Diva in the locker room.

"Your match against the Rock was amazing!" she exclaimed, causing John's grin to widen. "I wanted you to win so badly!" John chuckled at his friends reaction to his loss on the grandest stage of them all.

"The Rock was just too good tonight and plus it was an honour working with him" John shrugged, not knowing what else to say about his match. He decided to change the topic. "You had a pretty good match too. I mean that flip you did from the top turnbuckle was sick as" John admitted, commending Kelly on her high flying maneuver.

"Thanks" Kelly half-smiled before she sighed looking around the massive crowd, trying to get a glimpse of the person that had been on her mind for the past couple of days. John frowned at her, wondering why she had chimed out of the conversation.

"Kelly are you ok? You seem out of it" John asked, a wholesome look of concern painted across his face.

"I'm ok. I think I'm just tired. After all Wrestlemania week is a pretty busy week" Kelly replied a small smile returning to her face.

"You know you were the best Diva out there tonight, right?" John said with his heart melting smile. Kelly didn't answer back, instead she just smiled back at him. She always knew John had her back, no matter what happened. Through good times and through bad times John always was there for her, no matter what and she loved him for it. The song that John and Kelly were dancing to ended.

"I really need to sit down" Kelly stated as John's eyes filled with concern once again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" John asked for a second time, just to clarify. Kelly nodded and decided to excuse herself from the dance floor. John hugged her tightly before leaving to hang out with some of the other Superstars and Divas. Kelly sat down on a nearby couch. She was exhausted from the long week and not to mention her match had worn her out a bit. All she really wanted was her bed; she hadn't felt this exhausted for a long time. Closing her eyes, she remembered some events that occured from earlier in the evening.

_Randy was about to go out to face Kane and Kelly was really excited to see these two go at it. They were both veterans and were simply fantastic wrestlers. She was happy that Randy, a friend of hers, was getting a Wrestlemania match as well. No words could accurately describe how happy she was for Randy who was also on the brink of getting a Wrestlemania moment. "That's so adorable!" Beth exclaimed, causing Kelly to snap out of her thoughts. Randy was about to walk through the black curtain when Kelly saw him and his girlfriend, Eve Torres in a passionate embrace. Kelly didn't know what came over her during that instant. She just felt like storming over there and breaking the couple apart. She should have been happy for Randy considering he was her friend, but a completely unknown feeling had just swept over her. Was it extreme hatred? Or was she envious of the couple? Maybe it was a bit of both… Then, to Kelly's dismay, Eve kissed Randy, causing a mischievous smirk to appearing on his handsome face. Kelly felt her heart stop and felt her eyes fill up with tears._

_"Good luck" Eve smiled against his lips before the couple broke apart. Randy hugged her one last time and walked through the black curtain, in order to face Kane. Kelly felt like she wanted to cry and she was trying so hard just to fight back her tears but she couldn't hold them in any longer. She just left without saying anything to her fellow Divas. A stray tear began to roll down her face as she walked through the secluded corridors of the arena. Feeling a firm hand on her shoulder, she turned around slightly startled._

_"John? " she choked out. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be warming up for your match against the Rock?" she asked quickly wiping away the tear that had rolled down her cheek._

_"I just wanted to wish you luck for you tag match tonight" John smiled, those adorable dimples of his becoming evident on his face._

_"John, you should be warming up for your match not wasting your time with me" Kelly answered, trying her best to prevent herself from crying in front of him. He shook his head at her words. John could sense something was wrong with his friend but he decided this wasn't the time nor the place to discuss it with her._

_"I'm not wasting my time" he said, his smile still evident on his face. "Good luck Kel" he murmured, quickly kissing her on the cheek._

_"Good luck to you too John" Kelly gave him a quick hug before John disappeared down the hallway…_

"Hey you" the familiar voice of Randy Orton caused Kelly to snap out of her flashback and open her eyes once again. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself? You're usually ripping up the dance floor with you flawless dance moves" Randy said a cheeky smirk appearing on his face. Kelly grinned sheepishly at him, she didn't know how to act around him, especially after the events of the evening.

"I'm exhausted Randy" Kelly answered, trying her best to refrain from yawning in front of him. "I thought I should take a break from dancing" Kelly explained, shutting her eyes for a brief moment, not wanting to face Randy right now.

"Ah…" Randy said, now understanding why Kelly wasn't out there partying. Randy cleared his throat before speaking. "You know, I was looking for you after your match but I couldn't find you backstage" Randy said a little sheepishly. Kelly finally brought herself to look at him.

"I was probably backstage in the Divas locker room. No men are allowed in there" Kelly joked not wanting to tell Randy the truth. The truth was that she had run off on the brink of tears after seeing Randy and Eve together. Randy nervously chuckled at Kelly's comment. "Why were you looking for me?" Kelly asked, slightly confused. Why would the Viper be looking for her above all people? Yes they were friends but they weren't super close. They weren't tight like her and John.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were after your match. Not to mention, I wanted to comment on how awesome your flip was" he simply said.

"That's so sweet of you Randy…But I was so nervous" Kelly admitted looking away from Randy's icy blue eyes. "The whole time I was thinking 'don't screw this up' " Kelly laughed which caused Randy to laugh.

"Well, you didn't screw up, you did really well. You've improved so much and I'm glad you proved all the haters wrong. You can wrestle and everyone should be able to see that by now" Randy smiled and Kelly felt her heart flutter and his kind words.

"Aw, thanks Randy" Kelly answered, not really sure how she should react to his kind and compassionate words.

"It was nice talking to you Kel, I'll catch you later yeah?" Randy asked. Kelly nodded, just as she caught John staring at her. John had seen her talking to Randy and he wanted to know what was said between the two. He said his goodbyes to his other friends and briskly walked over to Kelly and sat down beside her.

"What was that about?" John asked in suspicion. Kelly rubbed her eyes in tiredness, not sure what John was talking about.

"What was what about?" Kelly answered, turning to John wearily.

"You and Randy…you were talking" John stated. He waited patiently for Kelly's answer, after all she did look quite tired.

"Oh he just wanted to commend me on my efforts, that's all" Kelly replied with a yawn. She really just wanted to go to sleep. John could see Kelly wasn't in the mood to talk right now. He would save the talk for later. Something had been bugging her for the past couple of hours but John couldn't pin point what exactly was bothering his friend.

"You need sleep, I suggest you go back to your hotel room and get some rest" John replied wrapping his muscular arm around her tiny waist. The hotel the Superstars and Divas were staying at was holding the Wrestlemania 28 after party, which was convenient to say the least.

"I should probably go, I'm exhausted" Kelly yawned, causing John to smile down at her.

"Goodnight Kel" John smiled placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey! You've been stealing kisses the whole night!" Kelly exclaimed while whacking his arm playfully. John grinned widely and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You've been letting me steal kisses" John countered with a cheeky smirk on his face that accentuated his adorable dimples. Kelly just shot him a glance, not knowing how to answer that.

"Goodnight Cena" Kelly answered with a cheeky smirk of her own.

* * *

Despite how tired she was, she really needed to go clear her thoughts. She wanted to find a place away from the party, somewhere quiet, just so she could be alone to think. So much was going through her mind as she made her way down to the pool. She silently hoped that no one would discover her out here all alone, especially John. He would demand to know what was wrong with his best friend.

Slumping down on one of the chairs Kelly stared down at the pool, watching the water swirl around as the pool lights flickered different colours. Thoughts of Randy and Eve kissing flooded Kelly's mind. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be envious of the couple. Eve and Randy were dating and she should be glad for the both of them. She shouldn't be feeling this way, Randy was just a friend, nothing more, she tried to convince herself.

Being around Randy and Eve was always hard for Kelly but now it was even harder, partially because Kelly didn't recognize the feeling that had swept over her. She felt a stray tear roll down her cheek as she began to remember the kiss that Randy and Eve shared earlier during the evening. Still she tried to hold back her tears but it was no use. Endless amounts of tears began running down her cheeks. Kelly was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice someone pulling up a chair next to her. Kelly looked up to the person, quickly wiping away her tears.

What was _he_ doing here?

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 1 :) What did you guys think? **


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Ok just updating again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

"What are doing here Kelly?" the man asked. Kelly was shocked once she saw who it was sitting beside her. Looking up, she met the Viper's concern filled gaze. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?" Randy asked trying to figure out what had caused Kelly to cry. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Randy" Kelly lied, trying to pull herself together. Randy looked at her in disbelief. "The stress from Wrestlemania week just caught up with me" she added once she saw the look of disbelief on Randy's face.

"Are sure nothing happened?" Randy asked a second time, concern still painted all over his face. Kelly forced a smile, trying to convince Randy that she was fine. All she wanted was Randy to stop talking about this. Couldn't he drop the subject already? Randy was half the problem. He was partially the reason why she was out by the pool crying.

"I'm sure" Kelly answered, smiling back at him. A sigh escaped Randy's lips as he looked down at his hands and cleared his throat.

"As your friend, I just want you to know that I've got your back. I won't stand by and watch anyone hurt you" Randy replied his stare locking with Kelly's stare. She was mesmerized, as usual, by his handsomeness and those stunning icy blue eyes were so hypnotic. Kelly snapped herself out of her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking stuff like this. Randy loved Eve, his heart belonged to somebody else.

"Thanks Randy" she muttered, yawning once again and Randy couldn't resist laughing at her.

"Someone's tired" Randy answered lying back down on his chair before looking up at the starry sky, a grin appearing on his handsome face.

"Mhmm." Kelly nodded before getting comfortable on her own chair, her eyelids feeling like lead because she was just so exhausted. Randy became entrapped in his own thoughts. What was he doing out here? He had seen Kelly leave but why did he follow her out? He couldn't possibly have feelings for her. He was in love with Eve. Shaking away his thoughts, he decided to try make conversation.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" Randy asked turning to Kelly with a smile on his face. Kelly just mumbled something incoherent in return, she was pretty much asleep. Randy chuckled, propping himself up on his elbow. "Kel…" he whispered but he didn't receive an answer because Kelly had crashed out on the chair, she was fast asleep. "What am I going to do with you?" Randy asked himself as he stood up. _I can't leave her out here _he thought. Randy just didn't have the heart to wake her up. She had been complaining about how tired she was the whole night. He gently picked her up and carried her bridal style up to her room, trying his best to avoid the Superstars and Divas who were still at the after party.

As he briskly walked into the elevator, he wondered what excuse he would have to give to Kelly's roommate Layla. She would definitely be curious to learn about this. Not mention she would be really suspicious why Kelly was with Randy not John.

Kelly wearily opened her eyes realizing that Randy was carrying her back to her hotel room. _Crap, I must have fallen asleep _she thought. She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep as she buried her head into his chest. She was so tired that she would probably doze off again.

The elevator got to the fourth floor and Randy walked down the corridor to her room. He stopped outside the door, wondering if he should do this or not. Layla was going to dump hundreds of questions on him. He sighed shakily before knocking on the door with his foot.

Quickly, Layla went to open the door, thinking that it was Kelly. "Kelly-" she stopped mid-sentence once she saw the sight in front of her. Randy smiled nervously while Layla looked in between Kelly and Randy a couple of times. "What-what…Randy what are you doing here?" Layla managed to blurt out. Randy walked into the room, shooting Layla a glance.

"She fell asleep outside by the pool so I decided to bring her back to her room" Randy explained as Layla was just staring at him in disbelief. He would deal with Layla later. Bypassing Layla he walked into Kelly's room and gently laid her down on her bed. Randy sat down beside her before gently picking up her hand and caressing it. "Kel I have so much stuff to tell you…" he mumbled, forgetting all about Layla for the moment. "But I can't tell you right now, I have to tell you when the time is right." Randy gently tucked her into bed before kissing Kelly's hand. "Sweet dreams Kel…"

* * *

Eve was at the after party waiting for Randy to return from wherever he went. What was taking him so long? He had excused himself from the conversation they were having and said that he would be back soon. "So much for 'be back soon' " Eve mumbled sipping on her beverage. Natalya who was sitting on the couch next to Eve, glanced at her. Eve caught her staring. "What?" Eve exclaimed.

"Are you still waiting for Randy?" Natalya asked, taking a sip of her drink. Eve looked up at her, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Yes I am, I don't know what's taking him so damn long. He said he would only take ten minutes but it's been nearly twenty" Eve explained, looking at the time on her phone. Natalya just sat there listening intently. "I'm starting to worry, what if something happened to him?"

"He'll be back Eve, don't you worry. He's probably just hanging out with the guys or maybe a fan spotted him and he got caught up in the moment" Natalya tried to reassure Eve who was starting to worry. "It's only been twenty minutes, stop worrying over something so insignificant." Eve finished her beverage and left the glass on the table beside her.

"You know, I saw him talking to Kelly tonight" Eve decided to tell Natalya what she had observed earlier. Natalya laughed to herself.

"So? Kelly and Randy are just friends. What do you think they like each other? C'mon Eve..." Natalya laughed as Eve decided to force a smile, finding this topic of conversation, slightly uncomfortable. "Do you realize how silly that sounds? Randy loves you Eve, there's no doubt about that."

"I guess you're right Nattie" Eve sighed, just giving up. Something strange was going on, Eve could sense it. Kelly didn't even speak to her before their tag match. Kelly had completely ignored her, Randy and Kelly were talking to each other and now just to top it off Randy still hadn't returned. Eve frowned, she was definitely over thinking this.

"Speaking of Randy, look who's back" Natalya smiled and Eve greeted Randy with a hug. He sat down beside her "I'll leave you two alone" Natalya smiled, looking at the couple. She waved goodbye and wandered off.

"Sorry I kept you waiting babe" Randy placed a soft kiss on her lips. Eve smiled and let her head rest on Randy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it" she answered softly. "But I have to admit, you had me worrying" Eve stated, hugging Randy's arm tightly. Randy half-smiled at Eve, casually placing an arm around her. "Randy, are you ok?" Eve asked sensing that something was bothering her boyfriend.

"I'm good, don't worry about me" Randy answered, giving her a reassuring smile. There was a silence between the couple. Randy was too busy off in his own little world. What was wrong with him? Eve just couldn't work it out. Maybe something happened when he left the after party? Something strange was going on making Eve feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Randy we should go..." Eve mumbled causing Randy to stare at her in surprise.

"Go? But I just got back?" Randy questioned in confusion. "Did I do something wrong? I didn't do anything to upset you, did I?" Randy asked, turning to Eve with a look of concern etched on his face.

"No you didn't do anything to upset me, don't worry. I just thought..." Eve trailed off. Randy looked into her eyes, wondering what had come over her.

"You know what? Just forget it..." Eve said standing up, her hand intertwined with Randy's hand. "Let's go" she added, dragging Randy away. Randy didn't refuse, he just let her drag him back to the hotel room that they shared. He was confused for two reasons. One of them being Eve's sudden change of demeanor and the other being his feelings towards Kelly. Kelly was just his friend. He couldn't have feelings for her. Or could he have feelings for her? That was something he needed to work out and work out fast.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Kelly woke up, the sun poked through the blinds, warming her skin. She had gotten some well needed rest. Randy obviously had carried her back to her room because she remembered falling asleep outside by the pool. "Morning Kel" Layla said causing Kelly to jump up in fright.

"Holy shit Layla!" Kelly exclaimed, not expecting Layla to be sitting at the foot of her bed. "What the hell was that for?" she asked, trying to recover from the shock she had received. Layla just sat there and stared at her friend with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Do you want to tell me what happened last night?" Layla asked, getting comfortable, causing Kelly to frown. "Don't frown at me Kel. You know what I'm talking about" Layla said with a chuckle.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about Lay…" Kelly answered. Layla was still staring at Kelly a massive grin appearing on her face. "Can you wipe that grin off your face? It's creeping me the hell out" Kelly added.

"Oh please, you know what I'm talking about. Last night I answered the door thinking it was you but who do I see? I see Randy Orton carrying you, care to tell me how that happened?" Layla asked getting all excited. Kelly blushed, slightly embarrassed by the whole incident.

"I fell asleep by the pool" Kelly answered, truthfully. Layla raised an eyebrow but decided to stop with the questions. It was too early for being bombarded with questions anyway.

"Oh and by the way John is outside waiting for you" Layla added. Kelly jumped out of bed, wanting to see her best friend.

"Really? How long has he been waiting for me?" Kelly asked a grin appearing on her face.

"An hour" Layla replied lying down on Kelly's bed.

"An hour?" Kelly exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "You made him wait outside for an hour?" Kelly asked again, incredulous. Layla shrugged, trying to look innocent in the whole situation but Kelly just rolled her eyes in annoyance. She ran to the door and opened it. Layla was close behind. "John!" Kelly beamed giving him a hug.

"Good morning beautiful" John smiled, greeting her with a kiss to the cheek. "How did you sleep?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I slept great and good morning to you to John. I'm so sorry about Layla. I can't believe she made you wait for an hour" Kelly answered shaking her head in disbelief at Layla's actions.

"Don't worry, it was worth the wait" John grinned as Kelly giggled sheepishly. Layla rolled her eyes. "A bunch of us are about to go to breakfast at the restaurant downstairs, would you two care to join?" John asked, looking from Layla to Kelly continuously.

"Well I'm already ready to go, so why not?" Layla answered with a shrug.

"Sweet, what about you Kel? You up for breakfast?" John asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Of course!" Kelly exclaimed enthusiastically. "But give me like twenty minutes to get ready."

"Now that's the Kelly I know and love...to make fun of" John grinned, giving her another hug. "See you two soon." Kelly shut the door after John left and turned to Layla who was still wearing that smirk of hers.

"What's wrong with you?" Kelly looked her up and down. Layla's smirk turned into a grin. "What?" Kelly exclaimed.

"John Cena has a crush on you" Layla stated, folding her arms across her chest. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Not this again Layla...we're just best friends. I love him as a friend and he loves me as a friend" Kelly explained causing Layla to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Even a blind man, can see that the guy is completely in love with you" Layla countered causing Kelly to roll her eyes again.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Now excuse me while I go and get ready" Kelly answered before walking away into her bedroom in order to get ready for breakfast at the hotel's restaurant.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 2. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. Hope you all liked it :)**


	3. Breakfast

**Ok just updating again :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Breakfast **

* * *

After taking a shower and changing, Kelly made her way down to the restaurant. Layla had complained that Kelly was taking too long to get ready, so she left without her. When Kelly got down to the restaurant, she realized John had saved her a seat and had already gotten her a plate of food. "About time you got down here" John greeted her with a smile. "Looking gorgeous as always" he said, pulling out the chair for her.

"Thanks John, you're looking good today too" Kelly replied sitting next to him with a smile appearing on her face. "You didn't have to get me a plate of food you know."

"I know you're capable of getting it yourself but-" Kelly interrupted John.

"But you do way too much for me John" Kelly finished for him. Meanwhile Layla was sitting down opposite Cody who was also joining them for breakfast. Kelly noticed there were two empty chairs. "Who are we waiting for?" Kelly asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Randy and Eve, they wanted to join us for breakfast I hope you don't mind" John answered but was slightly concerned when Kelly almost choked on her food. _Randy and Eve?_ Kelly thought to herself.

"Randy and Eve?" Kelly asked, as she managed to gulp down her food. Why did it have to be Randy and Eve above all people? It hurt to see them together all the time and now she was going to have to sit through breakfast with them. Great, just great.

"Yep Randy and Eve, you gotta love them right?" John asked as Kelly practically winced at the sounds of their names. Randy cleared his throat from a couple of meters away. Kelly noticed that Eve was staring at her, only for a brief moment though. _What's up with her? _Kelly thought. "Speaking of the devils..." John grinned up at the couple.

"Good morning" Randy said sitting down opposite Kelly. "What are we having for breakfast?" Randy asked. "Eve and I are starved" he added, without looking at Kelly. He had seen John pull out her chair and act like a complete gentleman around her. Randy knew he shouldn't be reacting this way. They were all friends. He was just so jealous of John and Kelly even if they were only 'best friends'. He had other things to worry about, more important things, not to mention he had a girlfriend.

"Whatever you want Orton, you just go over to the buffet and get whatever you want for yourself and your girlfriend" Cody answered, causing Randy to grin and Eve to squeeze his hand gently. Kelly gripped her fork tightly when she heard Cody say the word _girlfriend_. The flirting went on and on between the two. Where they doing this on purpose? It sure seemed like it.

"So how are you two anyway?" John asked Randy and Eve. Due to his busy Wrestlemania schedule he hadn't spoken to Randy and Eve in the last week. " It's been ages since we last spoke" John added. Randy chuckled at his friend, trying his best to put his jealousy aside.

"We've been fine, haven't we Eve?" Randy asked a small smile appearing on his face as he wrapped his arm around Eve's waist. Seeing Randy wrap his arm around Eve caused Kelly to drop her fork into her plate. A loud clanging noise rang through the restaurant causing everyone to look at her.

"Are you ok Kel?" Kelly heard Layla ask. Kelly looked up from her half-eaten plate of food and gave Layla a weak smile.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kelly laughed nervously. Layla shot her a 'yeah right' look. "You know me, always being clumsy" Kelly smiled as Eve shot her another glance.

"You should be clumsy more often, it's kinda cute" John smiled cheekily as he gently wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist. Cody, Layla and Eve laughed at his comment while meanwhile Randy just balled his right hand into a fist. John and Kelly were too close for his liking.

"Save the talk for later people, we have a meeting in about an hour" Cody reminded them.

"A meeting?" Eve asked, looking over to Cody. He nodded in return as Eve turned to Randy, placing her hand on top of his. Kelly rolled her eyes, now this was ridiculous. She had finished her food and now she was stuck here watching Randy and Eve flirt with one another. Not to mention Randy didn't even pay attention to her today and that frustrated Kelly. John sensing that something was wrong again spoke in order to break the tension that was brewing between everyone.

"How about you two hurry up and eat so we can get to the meeting on time?" John stated as Randy shot him a deadly glare. Randy just got up and walked towards the buffet, not saying a single word. "What did I say?" John asked everyone. Layla and Cody shrugged, not knowing what was going on while Eve stared at Kelly for a third time. Kelly met her eyes for a brief moment, it was as if Eve knew her secret. Kelly's heart started beating double time; Eve couldn't know that she had developed feelings for Randy or else all hell would break loose. Finally, Eve looked away and followed Randy over to the buffet. Kelly sighed in relief, thank god that was over for the meantime.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Everyone was rushing to get into the limo, they didn't want to be late for the meeting. Randy saw John standing beside Kelly as the others got into the limo. Eve was still holding onto his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Randy looked at Kelly before he entered the limo, and chose to sit in between Cody and Eve. Randy began talking to both Eve and Cody just so he could avoid talking to Kelly right now. He needed to avoid her because he needed time to clear his thoughts and work out his feelings towards her. From the corner of his eye he could see Kelly talking to John about something. John was making her laugh and he was always caring for her. He was so jealous, he knew that was the feeling that had swept over him. Above all else Randy knew he shouldn't be feeling this way because he was already with somebody else. "You ok babe?" Eve asked, placing a hand on his cheek. Randy smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'm fine seriously..." he mumbled. Kelly shot a glance at Randy and Eve who were...flirting again. Every time she saw them, they were flirting, it was painful to watch and now Randy was ignoring her. What the hell? At least John was here, cracking jokes at her that were causing her to laugh and forget about a certain couple, sitting opposite her. While listening to John joke around, Kelly's mind seemed to wander elsewhere. Her brain automatically started comparing Randy and John. Randy and John were both exceedingly handsome and caring. Not to mention they were both extremely talented wrestlers. Why was she even comparing the two? Yes they had many similarities but they had many differences as well. Randy was always cryptic and mysterious, plus he has Eve as his girlfriend. Kelly shuddered just at the thought of the two together. John was laid back, funny, single, a huge flirt and he always had Kelly's back no matter what happened.

"We're here" Cody announced, snapping Kelly out of her thoughts. Kelly stepped out of the limo, wanting to ask Randy what was up with his sudden change in demeanor but he was already walking ahead, arm in arm with Eve. _Damn you Eve! With you around I'll never be able to ask Randy about why he keeps avoiding me... _Kelly thought.

"You ready for this Kel?" John asked, offering her his arm, which caused Kelly to smile at him. _John is such a gentleman_ Kelly thought. She wrapped her arm around his and walked towards the building in order to get the meeting over and done with.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 3. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. Hope you all liked it :)**


	4. The Meeting & An Unexpected Confession

**Ok just updating again :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Meeting & An Unexpected Confession**

* * *

"I just wanted to thank you all for being a part of Wrestlemania. But I have some other good news to tell you about" Vince announced, with a grin on his face.

"What would that be Vince?" John asked, waiting in anticipation.

"As of today the WWE is no longer PG" he announced with a grin. It just felt so surreal, WWE had been PG for almost four years but now everything was changing. John pinched himself just in case he was dreaming but he obviously wasn't.

"This is amazing!" Layla said jumping up and down. She just had way too much energy for this time of day. "This so exciting!" she added, Kelly sat in a corner laughing at her best friend. She too was excited that the WWE was no longer PG but she wasn't jumping around over it. Layla was just extremely energetic.

"Take a chill pill Lay" Kelly said with a grin. Layla ignored her friend's comment and went around hugging everyone in happiness. "Typical Layla…" Kelly muttered, her grin still plastered on her face.

"I know right?" she heard Randy say. Kelly turned to him, completely surprised that Randy was actually speaking to her. Randy suddenly couldn't resist pulling her into a hug. "Exciting news isn't it?" he told her. Kelly reluctantly nodded, she was so confused. Randy had been ignoring her all morning but now he was embracing her. Kelly didn't know what to think. They broke up apart when Eve cleared her throat and sat in between the both of them. _Typical Eve _Kelly thought.

"You know what? We should celebrate" Eve stated, looking around at all her friends and then finally looking to Kelly. "Kel, you have a place in Miami don't you?" Eve asked with a smile that showed no hatred whatsoever. Kelly glared at Eve, she was definitely up to something.

"I agree! We should celebrate!" Layla exclaimed as Kelly turned around a shot her a worried glance. Kelly shook her head not wanting this celebration to take place. She was hoping that Layla would get the message but she was too busy being all excited.

"I think that sounds great" Cody agreed, smiling at Layla who smiled back. Kelly ran her hands through her blonde hair in frustration. _Damn you Eve! _Kelly thought more angry than ever.

"I-I don't know" Kelly stammered. "I mean we have RAW tonight and I just think it would be difficult" Kelly rambled trying to find an excuse.

"We can celebrate after RAW" Randy answered. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Fine" Kelly replied, giving up. John was watching Kelly with pure concern evident upon his face. Kelly met his eyes for brief moment before she turned back to everyone else. "I need to go to the grocery store to grab a few things."

"So it's settled, we'll all meet up at the arena and then after RAW we'll go to Kelly's place" Eve concluded. Kelly nodded reluctantly, not daring to look at Eve.

"Well we should go and get ready for RAW then" Randy stated, intertwining his hand with Eve's. Cody nodded in agreement as everyone left the room, leaving John and Kelly alone.

"Argh!" Kelly yelled out in frustration; her blue eyes were ablaze with anger. John raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He sat down on the couch beside her. "John, I can't take this anymore!" Kelly exclaimed, feeling her eyes becoming wet with tears. But she didn't let them fall; she could control them to some extent this time.

"Can't take what anymore?" John asked completely oblivious to the fact Kelly was annoyed at Eve. Technically, Eve hadn't done anything wrong. It was Kelly who had developed feelings for somebody who already had girlfriend.

"Eve!" Kelly exclaimed burying her head in her hands. John placed a comforting hand on her back.

"What about Eve? You two are close…I'm not sure I understand what's going on…" he said, trying to understand what had caused Kelly to snap.

"It's better that you don't understand what's going on" Kelly answered, causing John to frown down at her. "Don't worry about me, seriously, I'll get over this" Kelly sighed as John embraced her into a tight hug. Kelly sighed against John's chest, feeling the tears well up in her eyes as John let his chin rest on top of her head.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you ok?" John said, hugging Kelly tighter. After blinking away her tears so John wouldn't see, Kelly pulled out of his embrace.

"Thanks John" she half-smiled at him. Kelly really just wanted to break down and cry right there but she couldn't because then John would be able to piece together the story and then he would know that Kelly had developed feelings for Randy. "I better go seeing as I have to get back to the hotel and then get some stuff from the grocery store" Kelly stated making her way to the door.

"Kel, wait up" John walked towards her. Kelly turned to face him. "Would you like me to accompany you to the grocery store?" he asked as Kelly nodded in reply. John half-smiled at her. "We better get going before the limo leaves without us" he stated causing Kelly to laugh a little. "Come on Kel" he intertwined his hand with hers and together they made their way downstairs to where the limo was waiting for them.

* * *

Kelly had decided to sit next to Layla in the limo but she was seriously contemplating on sitting to the left of Randy, just to annoy Eve. Instead John sat next to Randy. "So, what took you and John so long?" Layla said with that annoying smirk of hers still evident on her face. There were several conversations going on in the limo so John couldn't hear what Layla and Kelly were talking about.

"Nothing…" Kelly answered, causing Layla to laugh in disbelief.

"Nothing? Seriously Kel, it's no secret. John Cena loves you and you love John Cena. You say you're ' best friends' but everyone can see the chemistry between you two" Layla explained, causing Kelly to blush slightly. "Plus if he was you're 'best friend' you wouldn't be blushing right now" Layla added causing Kelly to whack her best friend in the midsection. "Ow!" Layla hissed. "What was that for?" she asked rubbing her stomach.

"For being annoying. Now be quiet, for once in your life" Kelly countered, trying to keep her gaze away from Eve and Randy who were unsurprisingly flirting, as always. Layla tapped Kelly on the shoulder. "What?" Kelly asked, rolling her eyes in plain annoyance.

"John Cena and Kelly Kelly" Layla whispered as she formed her hands into a shape of a heart and began moving her fingers so it looked like it was beating. Kelly smacked her hands away and blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"We are just friends Layla, you know that" Kelly countered but Layla couldn't help but snicker.

"Yes you're just friends that's why he calls you 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' and that's why he's always stealing kisses" Layla snickered.

"Layla!" Kelly exclaimed, causing all conversations in the limo to stop. Now everyone was staring at Layla and Kelly. Now Kelly had turned a deeper shade of crimson. Randy looked between the two Divas a couple of times.

"What did you do to her Layla?" Randy asked, accusingly. _It's not what's Layla's done to me, it's what you, John and Eve have done to me _ Kelly answered his question silently. Layla shrugged innocently and slumped back in her seat.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything" Layla countered but everyone seemed to raise their eyebrows at her in disbelief, causing Layla to roll her eyes. "I was just talking to Kelly about-"

"About Wrestlemania" Kelly finished. "She was just talking to me about Wrestlemania."

"Denial queen" Layla muttered. Thankfully, Kelly was the only one who heard Layla's remark.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Randy asked for a second time.

"Yes Randy I'm fine" Kelly answered quickly, not wanting to speak to the man that was causing her so much anguish right now. Before anymore words could be said the limo came to a halt, meaning they had arrived at the hotel. Kelly seriously, couldn't figure out what Randy was thinking. He had ignored earlier today at breakfast and then at the meeting he was being affectionate and to top it off in the limo he was concerned for her. Maybe Randy didn't like her the way she liked him but for the past couple of weeks leading up to Wrestlemania, he was starting to act differently around her. Kelly was so confused, that was an understatement.

They got out of the limo and there were screaming fans outside the hotel. She needed to talk to Randy as soon as possible. "Randy, can I ask you something?" she said once she got out of the limo. Randy just stared at her for a moment before grabbing Eve's hand and walking into the hotel, completely ignoring her question. Kelly just stared after him, tears becoming evident in her eyes. She felt a firm hand on shoulder and she instantly knew it was John who had placed the comforting hand on her shoulder. The fans were yelling in excitement once they saw John Cena.

"I'm going to go say hi to the fans, you stay strong ok?" John said. He really wanted to kiss her again but he couldn't because then everyone would think they were dating. Kelly nodded, trying her best not to cry in front of all these people. Layla was also greeting fans with John but Kelly just waved at them and walked straight into the hotel's foyer. She quickly ran into the elevator while Cody pressed the button in order to open the closing doors for her.

"Thanks Cody" she half-smiled at him.

"No problem Kelly" he smiled back at her.

"Hey Cody, is it ok if I ask you something?" Kelly turned to him.

"Ask away!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Codes what would make you give mixed signals to a girl?" Kelly asked as Cody had a look of confusion etched on his face. He didn't know how to answer her question. "Like if you were always talking to a girl and spending time with her, what would cause you to change the way you act around her? Do I even make sense?" Kelly babbled causing Cody to squint in thought.

"You make sense, I'm just trying to think. There's a couple of reasons why a guy would give mixed feelings to a girl. The first one is, he probably can't process his feelings properly and maybe he doesn't want to admit his feelings because he's afraid of the consequences. Or maybe he's just a jealous dude" Cody explained. "I'm usually the guy who can't admit my feelings towards a girl" he added causing Kelly to raise an eyebrow at him. _What was that supposed to mean? _Kelly thought to herself. The elevator doors opened and both Kelly and Cody got out and made their way to their rooms.

" What's the girl supposed to do if a guy is sending her mixed signals?" Kelly asked as Cody sighed in thought.

"The chick should call the guy out on it. She should ask him about why he's acting that way" Cody concluded.

"Oh ok" Kelly mumbled, not really wanting to confront Randy right now. They continued walking until they got to Kelly's room. "Well this is my room" Kelly half-smiled at Cody who had turned towards her giving her a sincere smile of his own now. "Thanks for everything Cody"Kelly gave him a light hug.

"Anytime" he answered.

"Cody…" Kelly began, curiosity getting the best of her. "What exactly did you mean when you said that you were the guy who couldn't admit your feelings for a girl?" Kelly asked. Cody was taken aback by her question, not knowing how to answer it.

"Uh…why would you ask such a …weird…question?" Cody asked in return. Kelly stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm just curious…" Kelly mumbled staring across at him. "A guy wouldn't say something like that to a girls face" Kelly added, forgetting about her issues with Randy for the moment. She was more interested in Cody's comment about guys who are unable to process their feelings towards a girl. Cody seemed to turn bright red from embarrassment. _Why is Kelly so damn good on picking up on people's feelings? _Cody thought to himself.

"I can't tell you, because I know you will freak out" Cody answered, staring at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Kelly.

"I won't freak out unless you tell me that I'm the girl you have feelings for" Kelly joked.

"What? What even made you think that?" Cody exclaimed. "Firstly I didn't say anything about any feelings toward any girl and secondly, I do not, I repeat I do not have feelings for you. If anyone has feelings for you it's John Cena" Cody said with a cheeky smirk causing Kelly to blush.

"I know what you're trying to do Rhodes. You're trying to change the topic because you know I've latched onto something. You have a crush on someone and you are unable to admit it" Kelly answered a smirk appearing on her face now.

"You know, you are such a hypocrite" Cody laughed nervously to himself. He had already said too much to Kelly and now she was suspicious.

"I may be a hypocrite but you are just too obvious. Now tell me…" Kelly smiled, enthusiastically as Cody groaned in frustration. "Who do you have a crush on?" Kelly grinned at him as Cody shot her a deadly glare. Kelly shot him an innocent stare causing him to shake his head in disbelief. He gave up; what was the harm in telling Kelly anyway? She was his friend and who knows maybe she would have advice to give him.

"Promise me you won't get angry or freak out when I tell you?" Cody asked, just to make sure. Kelly nodded.

"I promise I won't freak out Cody, now tell me" Kelly reassured. Cody didn't want their friendship to be ruined all because of his confession. Kelly stared at him, not knowing what he was going to say next. He took a deep breath before looking up at Kelly. He was so nervous.

"I-I think I have a crush on L-Layla."

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 4. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. Hope you all liked it :)**


	5. Something Strange Is Going On

**Just updating again. Not much of Randy in this chapter partially because there will be so much Randy in the next chapter :D**

**Enjoy reading :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Something Strange Is Going On**

* * *

"I-I think I have a crush on L-Layla" Cody stuttered and sheepishly smiled towards Kelly who was just speechless. Kelly just stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. "Please say something, Kel."

"Wow…" was all Kelly could say. There was a silence between the two and Cody was bright red from embarrassment. "Really? You have a crush on Layla?" Kelly exclaimed with a grin on her face now as Cody nodded reluctantly. "That is so adorable!"

"Can you keep your voice down. I don't want the whole of Miami hearing this" Cody said as Kelly rolled her eyes and opened the door to her room. She stepped aside to let Cody in.

"Sit" Kelly motioned over to the couch. Cody looked between Kelly and the couch nervously wishing he had never told Kelly his secret. "When did this happen?" Kelly asked in surprise as she decided to sit next to Cody who began to relax.

"I don't know…it just happened" Cody sighed burying his head in his hands. Kelly smiled at him and Cody looked up at her in confusion. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I think you two would make the cutest couple ever!" Kelly exclaimed, becoming overly excited, causing Cody roll his eyes. "You should totally tell Layla or maybe I could talk to her for you." Cody stared at Kelly in disbelief.

"I don't think you should say anything to Layla" Cody sighed as Kelly raised her eyebrows at him. "That's a really bad idea" he added.

"I could, and then you guys could get together" Kelly teased.

"Kelly please, don't say anything. It might make my friendship with Layla a little awkward" Cody stated seriously and Kelly nodded her head in return.

"I was just kidding Cody. Your secret's safe with me" Kelly said with a smile.

"Thanks Kel" Cody gave her a light hug. There was a silence between the two once again. "Let's talk about you." Kelly couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Me?" Kelly answered, before running her hands through her blonde hair. "Well I...it's all a little complicated" Kelly managed to say causing Cody to stare at her completely dumbfounded.

"Complicated?" Cody replied raising an eyebrow. Kelly nodded in return. "Do you want to tell me what's up Kel? You did ask me about guys and mixed messages. I can tell something's wrong." Kelly stayed silent not wanting to talk about her feelings towards Randy or John right now.

"Thanks for your concern Cody but really I'm fine" Kelly answered with a reassuring smile. Cody didn't believe her but he decided to change the topic.

"So, what's up with you and John these days" Cody asked with a wink. The mentioning of John's name made Kelly blush.

"Nothing, we're just best friends" Kelly lied as Cody couldn't help but chuckle at her. "What?"

"Are you sure about that?" Cody asked again causing Kelly to blush a deeper shade of crimson. She needed to create a comeback and fast.

"You and Layla would make a good couple because you both are very annoying" Kelly teased causing Cody to chuckle. "In fact," Kelly looked at the clock on the wall, "I have to get to the grocery store maybe you two could hang out for a bit?" Kelly suggested a playful smirk appearing on her face. Cody blushed as Kelly picked up her car keys and walked towards the door. "Look who's blushing now?" Kelly grinned.

"I'm gonna get you back for that" Cody replied, still blushing. Kelly just grinned cheekily across at Cody before she shut the door behind her and went to find John so they could go to the grocery store.

* * *

Kelly was in the foyer now, casually waiting for John who was still greeting fans with Layla. On one of the couches she saw Eve and Randy sitting together. Eve seemed to be talking away about something while Randy just looked as if he wanted her to be quiet. Kelly looked away not wanting to be caught staring at the couple, for two reasons. One she couldn't stand the sight of them being together and two Eve would probably give her a hard time over it. "Hey Kel" John Cena chimed causing Kelly to snap out of her thoughts.

"John!" she exclaimed giving him a hug. Layla couldn't help but snicker at the sight in front of her. "Shut up Layla" Kelly added as John laughed at her comment.

"Hey I didn't say anything" Layla said raising her hands up in defense. Kelly was about to say something but John beat her to it.

"Lay's right she didn't say anything" John teased as Kelly whacked him playfully.

"Since when do you side with her?" Kelly asked her arm still around his waist.

"Since now" John teased. "I'm just joking around Kel" John added placing a kiss on Kelly's forehead. "You ready to go and get the groceries beautiful?" Layla grinned at the two.

"Yeah I'm ready John" Kelly smiled before turning to Layla. "I will catch you later Lay" she said goodbye to her friend and then gave her a hug. John also hugged Layla.

"You two have fun" Layla said with a grin which caused Kelly to blush.

"Oh we will" John said with a wink which caused Layla to snicker and Kelly to blush a deeper shade of crimson.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT RAW**

* * *

Kelly and Eve had a match against each other and it went pretty well. They had just walked through the black curtain and Kelly wanted to go and have a rest but Eve had followed her up the corridor. Eve grabbed her arm and spun her around. Kelly didn't want anything to do with her former friend. Eve was just causing her so much emotional anguish right now. Kelly sighed in frustration "What do you want Eve?" Kelly asked trying to walk around her but Eve was blocking her path.

"Kelly" she began, her voice was serious and her face was unreadable. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Eve asked. Kelly was surprised but nonetheless she agreed and let Eve lead her into an empty room. There was a silence between the two Divas before Eve decided to lock the door. Kelly felt her heart beat faster in her chest. _Eve is officially going to kill me _Kelly thought. Eve turned back to Kelly. "I know you love him." Kelly felt everything around her stop. She felt like she was going to collapse. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"Eve, I-" Kelly began to say but Eve cut her off with a deadly glare in her eyes.

"Don't speak ok! I want you to listen to me" Eve snapped back staring directly at Kelly her voice quite emotional. Kelly closed her mouth but she could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Here was Eve, Randy's girlfriend, telling her that she loves Randy. "Kelly I know" Eve was trying her best to fight back her tears. "I'm not blind Kelly. I can feel you have feelings for him and I've been watching you two together" she admitted, shocking Kelly further.

"Eve I... it just kinda happened and I..." Kelly closed her eyes, trying to prevent herself from crying but it was no use.

"It just happened?" Eve exclaimed blinking away her own tears. "I kept telling myself that you were my friend and that you wouldn't do this to me. I thought I could ignore you flirting with Randy but I can't anymore. You are becoming a problem in our relationship."

"Flirting? I-" Kelly started but Eve cut her off again.

"Shut up and listen!" Eve yelled at her. " Randy is my guy and has been for the last two years and you…" Eve was furious, "you come out of left field and you think you can break us up? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm not trying to break you up" Kelly choked out. "I just thought…" Kelly trailed off.

"You thought what Kelly? You think Randy actually has feelings for you? You are just an attractive and sweet girl in his eyes, nothing more, nothing less. Randy is a kind person. I don't want you mistaking his kindness for anything else" Eve stated furiously as Kelly just stood there listening to every harsh word. Kelly wiped away her tears and stared at Eve. Eve sighed as she closed her eyes for brief moment, calming herself down. "I need you to keep away from Randy" Eve said calmly looking across at Kelly who was crying.

"I can't" Kelly answered as Eve shot her a deadly glare. "I'm really sorry but I can't do that. Randy's my friend and it wouldn't be right to avoid him. I mean he hasn't done anything wrong" Kelly ran a shaky hand through her blonde hair as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do, this put her in an awkward spot to say the least. Eve was going to make sure that Kelly avoided Randy at all costs and she had thought of the perfect idea.

"If you don't stay away from Randy, I will go and tell John that you have feelings for Randy and not him. Let's see how long your 'best friend' sticks around for after I drop that bomb on him" Eve said bitterly as Kelly just stood there, tears blurring up her vision.

"Eve, you can't do this to me" Kelly cried, finding it hard to breathe.

"I can and I am doing this to you" Eve replied bitterly. Kelly didn't really have a choice. She had to agree to Eve's stipulation, she couldn't risk losing John.

"You can't do this to me" Kelly repeated as she wiped away her tears. "Eve, you can't" Kelly cried harder. Eve smirked at Kelly, not caring how much pain she caused the blonde. Her aim was to maintain her relationship with Randy even if that meant hurting Kelly in the process.

"I guess I better go and tell John that you have feelings for Randy" Eve bypassed Kelly and went to unlock the door but Kelly quickly grabbed her arm.

"Fine, I will avoid Randy" Kelly said with her eyes downcast. She didn't even want to agree to this but Eve had pretty much given her no choice.

"That's what I thought" Eve smirked as Kelly just kept looking down at the ground, her face wet from the amount of tears she was crying. "I'll see you at your place in an hour right?" Eve asked causing Kelly to nod in return. "I'll see you then." Eve had left the room within a matter of seconds. Kelly walked out into the corridor, her mind was just boggled from her encounter with Eve. Since when did things become so complicated. Eve had disappeared and now Kelly was caught up in her own jumbled up thoughts. Thanks to Eve, Kelly couldn't even form a straightforward thought, she wasn't thinking clearly one bit. Layla who had just walked out towards the black curtain, caught sight of her friend.

"Kel, are you ok?" Layla asked concern etched upon her face once she saw how grief stricken Kelly was. "What the hell happened to you?" Kelly felt as if her heart was about to burst from her chest. Layla knew something was bothering her friend but the question was what. Kelly looked up at Layla unable to vocalize what went down between her and Eve only a couple of minutes ago. Layla could see that Kelly was on the verge of breaking point. "Kel, I'm not sure what's bothering you but I can tell that whatever it is, it's killing you, just let it all out." Kelly stared at Layla, her face unreadable but Layla knows her friend way too well. Kelly finally broke down on her best friends shoulder.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER AT KELLY'S HOUSE**

* * *

Kelly had recovered from her encounter with Eve to some extent but that was majorly thanks to Layla who had let her cry on her shoulder for around twenty minutes. After RAW, the plan was that everyone was going to celebrate at Kelly's house. John was the first one there and he was stealing kisses, as usual, but Kelly didn't mind, just as long as Cody and Layla weren't there to witness it. The door bell rang and Kelly ran over to get it. It was Layla and Cody, she couldn't help but smile. "Why hello you two" Kelly greeted them as Cody began to blush slightly. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Hey Kel" Layla greeted her with a massive hug. Cody just nodded and gave Kelly a small hug. "Are you feeling better?" Layla asked as Kelly shrugged.

"I'm ok, I've felt better trust me" Kelly admitted, stepping aside to let Layla and Cody in.

"Where's John?" Layla asked looking around. "Is he here yet?" she added.

"Yeah John's here. He's outside…cooking" Kelly laughed a little.

"Really?" Layla asked in surprise. "I'm going to go say hi to him." She wandered off outside where John was cooking something on the barbeque. Kelly winked at Cody and tilted her head indicating Layla.

"You're not going to get over this are you?" Cody asked staring at Kelly with a smile.

"Nope" Kelly replied as she began setting the dinner table.

"Remind me why I told you this again?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Because I made you tell me?" Kelly said with a shrug.

"That's right…" Cody mumbled as he sat down on the sofa. Kelly looked at him. "What?"

"Don't just sit around here, go outside and help John on the barbeque" Kelly ordered. Cody got up and went outside to help John with the barbeque.

A sense of relief swept over her, knowing that he wasn't here yet. He being Randy of course. How was she going to face him and ask him about his feelings? That was going to be extremely difficult especially after her 'agreement' with Eve earlier in the evening. Kelly was one hundred percent sure that Eve would be with him. She always was and she was going to make things awkward between them. She shook away her thoughts and tried to focus on having fun with her friends. After all this was a celebration. She made her way to the backyard and sat down beside Layla on the well-trimmed grass.

"Hey Kel" Layla smiled watching Cody and John who were bickering about something. Eventually John gave up and let Cody do the cooking because he was just too stubborn to do it John's way.

"Can you believe Cody?" John exclaimed, shaking his head. "The guy doesn't know how to cook" he said, sitting down in a huff beside Kelly. John was muttering to himself before he lay down and stared up at the starry sky. Kelly lay down next to him causing Layla to snicker to herself again. Layla heard the doorbell ring and decided to go answer it. Kelly let her head rest on John's shoulder, she truly did love him but right now she was so confused, not to mention cautious. John wrapped a strong arm around her. They were getting quite comfortable in each other's arms until Layla returned with Randy and Eve.

"Look who's here!" she exclaimed giving both Randy and Eve a hug. Cody had rushed over and greeted Randy and Eve as well but then he quickly rushed back to the barbeque. Kelly groaned in frustration as John held her tightly. Her heart seemed like it was just going to burst from her chest even though she hadn't even bothered to turn around and look at Randy yet. Kelly felt John stand up from beside her.

"Hey man" John said giving Randy a manly hug. "Hey Eve" John smiled, giving her a hug also. Eve looked past John and stared at Kelly.

"Hey Kelly!" Eve exclaimed, a little too sweetly. Everyone looked at Kelly who was still lying down on the well-trimmed glass, with her eyes screwed shut. _I hate you Eve, I hate you _Kelly thought. Kelly could feel Randy's eyes on her when she stood up to greet Eve. "How are you?" she asked giving Kelly a hug.

"I'm fine" Kelly answered, trying to avoid Randy's gaze. "How are you?" she asked politely and Eve was almost delighted that Kelly had asked that particular question.

"We're fine" Eve smiled wrapping an arm around Randy's waist. Kelly felt the tears well up in her eyes but John who was standing beside her wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed it. He could feel that Kelly wasn't herself, so he had decided to wrap a protective yet comforting arm around her. "So Randy, aren't you going to say hi to Kelly?" Eve said viciously. Kelly stared at Eve with a pain-filled expression upon her face.

Eve had said that with such bitterness that Layla had realized that something odd was going on. John's brow furrowed in concern as he looked to Layla who was probably thinking along the same lines as he was. After all, John knew that Kelly was having issues with Eve. Even Cody had turned around once he heard the comment. Randy who had sensed the atmosphere change and the tensions rise decided to step forward and give Kelly a hug.

"Hey Kel" he muttered as he pulled her away from John. Randy wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist in order to hug her properly. John met Randy's eyes. Randy glared at him and John glared back.

"Hey" Kelly said just above a whisper, holding back her tears. She hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. Kelly stared into his icy blue eyes that always mesmerized her and Randy found himself staring back into her tear filled eyes. Randy was about to ask what was wrong but then Eve cleared her throat causing Kelly to let go of Randy. John wrapped another protective arm around Kelly as she met Eve's eyes...they were deadly.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 5. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. Hope you all liked it :)**


	6. The Truth

**Ok I majorly had writers block but I managed to come up with something :D **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was a staring contest, that was the best way to describe it. Kelly was staring at Eve with a pain filled expression upon her face while Eve wore an evil smirk. Randy was glaring at John, annoyed that he had Kelly in his embrace. John glared back. Layla was just staring between the four of them with concern, she was cottoning onto the situation though, it didn't take a rocket scientist to work this out.

"Randy, how about we go and spend some quality time by the pool?" Eve suggested her smirk turning into a smile. Layla stared at Eve in disbelief, what kind of dirty game was she playing? Randy looked away from John to stare at Eve. Before anything else could happen, John, surprisingly turned his back and left the scene completely. Kelly stared after him with sad eyes but she did not follow him instead she walked in the completely opposite direction. Randy had to follow her because he was so worried, Kelly was on the brink of tears when he had hugged her. _Was it something I said? Was it something I did? _Randy thought to himself.

"I'll meet you by the pool in a second Eve" he said softly as he decided to follow Kelly into the house. Eve was about to follow Randy suspicion getting the better of her but Layla grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk" Layla stated as Eve turned around and waited for Layla to speak.

"What do you want to talk about?" Eve asked becoming a little impatient.

"Listen here Eve, I don't know what you're up to..." Layla said with a deadly glare as Eve chuckled slightly.

"I'm not up to anything Layla I'm just being me" Eve countered as Layla scoffed to herself.

"Don't give me that crap, whatever you're up to I will figure it out" Layla said with serious expression appearing upon her face.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Eve asked with an arrogant laugh. Layla's face was serious.

"I'm just saying that someone might cotton onto the situation faster than you think" Layla answered with a small smirk. Eve stared at Layla and then gave her a nod with that smirk of hers still evident on her face. "Just watch yourself Torres."

"I will" Eve replied smugly before wandering off to go and find Randy.

* * *

Randy finally caught up with Kelly and found her sitting inside on the couch, her head was buried in her hands. He crouched down before her placing a hand on her knee. "Kelly-" before he could finish his sentence Kelly stared at him, tears still welling up in her eyes.

"Randy, why are you here? Why did you follow me? Can't you see I want to be alone?" Kelly snapped at him. Randy sighed and placed his hand on top of hers. What was he doing? He knew this was wrong. He was with Eve and he shouldn't be alone with Kelly, it felt so wrong but at the same time he felt as if he was doing the right thing.

"I am worried about you. You have this grief stricken look on your face and-" Kelly interrupted him again.

"I'm fine Randy." A silence fell between the two. Randy could tell she wasn't fine.

"You're never fine..." Randy mumbled to himself. Kelly stared at him, wishing he would just leave before Eve found them, then all hell would break loose. "The reason, why I followed you here was because, I wanted to apologize for ignoring you earlier today" he stated looking down at the floor. "I just…" he sighed deciding to finally look up at Kelly. "I just have a lot of thinking to do. There's a lot on my mind, you know?" Randy asked, staring into Kelly's ocean blue eyes.

"That's ok Randy, I forgive you" Kelly answered quickly. Randy felt some sort of relief, thankfully Kelly wasn't mad at him for his behaviour earlier. Kelly stared back down at the floor but Randy lifted her chin and gently cupped her face with his left hand.

"Thank you" Randy said with a weak smile before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They pulled away from each other realizing what just happened between them. "Kelly..." he mumbled, realizing what he just did. Kelly jumped up from the couch, a shocked expression appearing on her face as she backed away from Randy. She turned her back and quickly left the scene before anything else could happen. Randy sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. _What did I just do?_ he thought.

* * *

John needed to get away from the tension for just a couple minutes. He knew Eve was giving Kelly a hard time. The question that originally plagued his mind was, why was Eve giving Kelly a hard time anyway? But now he had worked it out, it all came together once Randy shot him a glare. Randy liked Kelly, there was no doubt about that. But there was a problem with Randy liking the blonde Diva; John knew he had feelings for Kelly and he wasn't about to let Randy take her away from him. John snapped out of his thoughts when he could smell something burning. "Hey man, the food's almost burnt" John stated looking down at the almost charred food on the barbeque.

"Crap!" Cody exclaimed hurrying to get the meat onto a nearby tray. "I'm sorry. I zoned out for a bit" Cody admitted, placing the last piece of meat in the tray.

"You can cook better than I can even when you're zoned out" John admitted, with a small smile. He was talking with Cody but he was extremely worried about Kelly. She had been so upset over the past couple of days and he just like Layla had cottoned onto the situation. Randy liked Kelly even though he was with Eve. It was obvious, especially when Randy gave him a glare a couple of minutes ago.

"Thanks John, I'll take that as a complement" Cody half-smiled as John stared at Kelly who had just come rushing out of the house with tears streaming down her face. "You ok there?"

"I'm fine" John replied coldly, turning back to Cody. What had Randy done to make Kelly cry? John was furious but he turned back to Cody. "What were you thinking about?" John asked, trying to change the topic as fast as possible. "Like when you zoned out" John added. "Or should I say who were you thinking about?" John joked causing Cody blush slightly.

"What are you trying to imply Cena?" Cody snapped back becoming defensive over the issue.

"C'mon Codeman, everyone knows you like Layla-" Cody interrupted him.

"It's not that obvious is it?" Cody asked nervously.

"Dude, you follow her around all the time. Are you like her personal assistant or something?" John joked but Cody wasn't finding this funny one bit.

"No but…Layla doesn't seem to notice everything that I do for her. I wonder if she only loves me as a friend" Cody sighed.

"She will eventually notice, trust me" John reassured. "Now I'm going to get the cans of soft drink, you concentrate on not burning the food buddy." He wasn't really going to get drinks for everyone. He was going to check on his best friend. "Kelly" he said when eventually caught up with her. "What happened?"

"John I don't want to talk about it" Kelly sniffled, feeling even more confused than earlier in the evening. John just stared at her, he was still furious.

"Randy said something...didn't he?" John said a little to agressively. Kelly walked past John not wanting to talk to him about it. She needed to speak to Layla about this because she knew if she told John he would be hurt by the whole situation. "So Randy did do something?" John called after her. Kelly stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him.

"I said I don't want to talk about it John" Kelly snapped back at him.

"What's the matter with you Kelly? You used to be able to tell me everything that's on your mind" John stated angrily.

"John, I can't tell you about it right now, not to mention it's all a little complicated" Kelly explained, her tears subsiding for the moment.

"Complicated? What's so complicated Kelly? Talk to me" John demanded.

"Can you please stop directing your anger towards me? Why are you raising your voice?" Kelly asked bewildered by John's harsh tone. John sighed and gently grabbed Kelly's hand and sat down on one of the chairs on the pool deck.

"I'm sorry. I'm being overprotective of you, I didn't mean to get angry" John admitted bringing her into a tight hug. Kelly in return wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. "If you need to talk to anyone I'm always here for you. I hope you know that Kel."

"I know" Kelly mumbled. John wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to himself. Kelly let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Kelly, I know you have a lot on your mind right now but I...I wanted to uh...I wanted to tell you something" John stammered.

"Why are you stuttering John? Just say what you have to say. You know I won't get mad and it won't affect our friendship" she answered angling her head up towards him. John looked down at her and their eyes met for a brief moment. _Here goes nothing_ John thought to himself.

"Kelly, ever since we met we've been best friends and as your best friend you know I only want what's best for you. I've got only your best interest in my heart. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I have feelings for you" John finished as Kelly just stared up at him for a moment, not knowing what to think. "I just wanted to be honest about my feelings Kel, I hope you understand that."

"John thank you for being honest about your feelings. You know that you're already a part of my life right?" she said and then gave him another hug.

"You're a part of my life too" John replied resting his chin on top of her head. Before anything else could be said Cody walked up to them with a tray of food.

"I managed not to burn the last lot. Wait, I thought John went to get the drinks?" Cody asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry I got preoccupied" John smiled cheekily which accentuated his dimples. Kelly blushed at the situation.

"I'm sure you did man" Cody replied with a wink. Kelly rolled her eyes becoming slightly annoyed at the situation. "Don't roll your eyes at me Kel, this is payback for earlier."

"Shouldn't you be with Layla?" Kelly asked with a smirk. Cody narrowed his eyes at her. "In fact, John and I will get the drinks now, because look who's coming" Kelly smiled before taking John's hand and leading him back into the house in order to get the drinks. Cody was so confused for the moment before a certain someone's voice brought him out of his thoughts. _Crap, it's Layla _Cody shut his eyes before turning around to greet her.

* * *

"Why did I do that?" Randy sighed as he sat down on the couch. _Why did I kiss her? _he added silently. Yes it was only a soft peck on the lips but it made everything a lot more confusing. It made him feel even worse because he had a girlfriend. He thought he was finally getting over what was confusing him but this stupid action just made him feel more confused. Eve was the one he was supposed to love with all his heart, it wasn't supposed to be Kelly. "Damn Randy, when did this happen?" he asked himself.

Randy sighed as he lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes trying to analyze his feelings. He knows he feels something for her but he doesn't want to admit it partially because he didn't want to break Eve's heart. At some point he has to tell Kelly his feelings because if he doesn't someone else will. That someone being John Cena. Randy knows that John likes Kelly a lot, a hell of a lot. He can tell just by the way he looks at her, and holds her. John loved Kelly.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, his eyes snapping open. He had a girlfriend and he loved her to death. She was always there for him for the past two years. For a long time his girlfriend was the only girl that held a special spot in his heart. Now, Randy couldn't deny the fact that Kelly held a special spot in his heart as well.

"Honey, are you okay?" Randy heard Eve ask. He hadn't even noticed her standing by the door. "I saw Kelly in the backyard crying, she's with John now" Eve explained as Randy balled his hand into a fist. _With John? Of course, she's with John _he thought bitterly. "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"I just need time to think, is it ok if I ask you to leave me for a while?" Randy asked, knowing that he's hurting her by not telling her his true feelings. Too bad Eve had already figured out that he loved Kelly.

"Think about what?" Eve asked, staring across at Randy.

"I have to think about a lot of things. Things I haven't been paying attention to" Randy answered looking back up at her. Eve felt her heart stop, she knew he was talking about Kelly.

"Randy, do you...do you still love me?" Eve asked and the question took Randy off guard. He stood up and stared at her in complete confusion.

"Why...Why would you even ask that?" Randy answered back completely taken off guard by her question. Randy could see tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Just answer the question Randy" Eve snapped back at him. He stayed silent. He needed time to think things through.

"Eve, I just need time alone, please" he told her. Eve rolled her eyes angrily.

"Is it that hard to answer the question Randy?" Eve said her voice rising up a notch.

"Eve, please, I need time to think things through" he pleaded with her, his voice also rising up a notch.

"Think things through? I'm your girlfriend Randy! Your _girlfriend _and you can't even say that you love me! You can't even admit that you have feelings for someone else!" Eve yelled at him. "Do you think I'm blind? Do you think I'm stupid Randy? I know you have feelings for Kelly!" Eve had cracked, she couldn't take it any longer. Randy stared at her, his eyes becoming fiery with anger.

"I do love you Eve! Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I wanted to fall in love with her? Of course I didn't!" Randy bellowed, anger overcoming him as well. He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to hurt you Eve, that's why I can't bring myself to leave you for _her_. Why can't you understand? I just don't want to hurt you" Randy lowered his voice.

"You know what Randy? Let's just forget it, let's just settle this, ok? Let's both just accept the fact, that I am in love with you and you are not in love with me" Eve choked out.

"But that's not true Eve. I do love you, I'm just... I'm just so confused and I need time to think things over" Randy admitted and felt heart broken once he saw the devastated expression on her face.

"You care about her Randy" Eve said, her voice wavering.

"I care about you too Eve" Randy admitted. Why couldn't she understand his point of view?

"_You_ love _her _Randy. It's obvious. The hugs, the smiles, I can see it. Not to mention every time we're together, you keep mentioning her. I don't think you can even finish a sentence without including her name in it. Randy when you're around...when you're around Kelly you're different" Eve began to cry. Randy shook his head at her.

"Don't cry Eve, please don't cry" he pleaded with her. It pained him to see her like this so he stepped towards her attempting to give her a hug but Eve backed away.

"You want to know why I know how you feel Randy?" Eve choked out and Randy pursed his lips together giving her a sad look. "Because the hugs and the smiles I saw you give her were once only meant for me."

"Eve" he croaked gently placing a hand on her arm but she jerked away from him. "Eve, listen to me" he pleaded with her once again.

"I'm done listening to you Randy. Now I'm leaving and I'm giving you the time and space you need" she choked out with tears brimming her eyes, and then she hurriedly left the room. She grabbed the car keys from the kitchen counter. _What are you doing? You're ruining your relationship with her. Go and apologize to her you idiot _Randy thought. He ran after her determined not to end his two year relationship like this. As he opened the front door, he saw Eve opening the car door.

"Eve!" he shouted but she just slammed the car door shut and reversed out of the driveway. Shaken by the rapid pace of events that just transpired, he felt his legs give way from under him. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 6. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. Hope you all liked it :)**


	7. Phil

**Ok just updating again :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Crap, it's Layla. _Cody shut his eyes before turning around to greet her. "Hey" Cody grinned nervously at her. He was as nervous as ever. He could feel the palm of his hands becoming all clammy and sweaty. This was the affect Layla had on him. "So why are you out here?" Cody asked and immediately cursed himself for asking such a stupid question.

"Well Eve is supposedly hanging with Randy" Layla said looking down at the ground as Cody gathered some courage to speak.

"And John and Kelly went to get drinks so we can have something to drink with our food" Cody babbled nervously and cursed himself silently once he realized he was acting like a complete idiot.

"So then it's just the two of us" Layla concluded to which Cody just nodded his head in agreement. "You know I've always wanted to do this" Layla smiled as Cody frowned in confusion at her as she took off her shoes. Layla ran towards the pool and jumped into the pool creating a huge splash getting water on Cody's jeans. Cody stared at her in disbelief.

"You're crazy Layla. The chlorine is going to ruin your clothes" Cody stated staring down at her as Layla laughed at him.

"I'm a WWE Diva Cody, I have plenty of clothes so don't worry about that" she answered causing Cody to pinch the bride of his nose. This was just awkward for him. "I dare you to jump in" Layla grinned up at him.

"What? No!" he exclaimed. "I'm not as crazy as you Layla."

"Ow! Cramp!" Layla exclaimed. "I need a lifeguard" Layla began splashing around everywhere. "Rescue me! Help!" Cody couldn't help but smile at Layla's immaturity. He threw off his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his expensive shirt that he didn't want to ruin and left it on one of the chairs before diving into the pool and swimming towards Layla. When he reached her, he pulled her into a hug.

"Looks like I just rescued you" Cody said with a smile and Layla couldn't help but hug him back. Cody was feeling slightly more comfortable around Layla. Maybe it was her carefree attitude that made him settle down a bit.

"And it looks like you just ruined your jeans" Layla said causing Cody to laugh.

"I'm a WWE Superstar Layla, I have plenty of jeans, you don't need to worry about that" Cody mocked her words from earlier. Cody wore a heart melting grin that was just so addictive, well to Layla at least. "But I wasn't to keen on ruining my shirt, it was expensive" Cody chuckled and Layla giggled at him. Cody tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, while in the meantime he got lost in her eyes. Layla touched his cheek causing Cody to blush only slightly.

"Did I ever tell you that I think you have the most insane smile?" Layla said looking into his blue eyes.

"No, but now they you did, I think I'm in love" Cody grinned which caused Layla to blush ever so slightly but Cody noticed. _Damn I just revealed it. Why did I do that? _Cody silently cursed himself. Layla knew that Cody always followed her around like he was her personal assistant or something along those lines. She had never asked him to do that for her but nonetheless he did it and that's because he cared for her. Layla cared for Cody too.

_Oh that emotion in his eyes _Layla told herself. She felt it. She felt what Cody wanted to tell her just by looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He immediately held her close and looked into her dark brown eyes. "Layla?" he asked. "I'm sorry." He apologized for his feelings that he had just revealed seconds ago. "If you don't feel the same way-" Layla stopped him from going any further by placing a finger on his lips. She shook her head at him.

"No Cody, don't apologize. It's ok, seriously" she said honestly and cheekily smiled up at him. Cody smiled back at her and he cupped her face with his right hand as Layla locked her arms around his neck.

"I love you, you know that right?" Cody asked her, just to clarify. He finally told her what he's been keeping to himself all these months. "Yes Layla, I'm in love with you" he repeated and before Layla could even answer Cody kissed her. Immediately, they heard someone clear their throat and another person gasp in shock. Cody looked up to find John grinning down at the new couple with the crate of soft drinks hitched on his shoulder while Kelly couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation after she got over the initial shock of seeing them together.

"Well, well. Look what we have here" John said with a grin. Kelly was still laughing as Cody began to try and explain what just happened.

"Uh...ah, this isn't what it looks like I um..." Cody stammered as Layla splashed him with water.

"You two finally got together!" Kelly exclaimed getting all excited as Cody rolled his eyes.

"Now it's your turn to get together" Layla slyly adressed both Kelly and John causing Kelly to blush and John to bite down on his bottom lip. Awkward.

"How about you two get out of my pool" Kelly countered, trying to make the awkward moment a little less awkward.

"Except now I don't have any dry clothes" Layla stated innocently as Cody bit down on his bottom lip in order to prevent himself from laughing. "And Cody doesn't have any jeans." Kelly rolled her eyes as John chuckled at Layla's antics.

"You can borrow my clothes" Kelly offered as Layla got out of the pool.

"And I always carry spare jean shorts in my car" John added and everyone shot him a weird look. "Hey, you never know when you might need them" he stated in his defence. Layla and Kelly shrugged at John's statement while Cody just laughed at him. "Now c'mon, Codeman, get out of the pool so we can have some dinner."

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table waiting for Randy and Eve, what was taking them so long? "What's taking Randy and Eve so long? I'm starving" Layla stated staring at the food on her plate.

"Maybe they're busy" joked Cody causing Kelly to flinch. That wasn't a joke that she found funny at all but nonetheless she smiled at Cody while Layla and John were actually laughing at the joke. The laughter eventually died down.

"You know let's just start eating without them" Kelly smiled. "I'm so hungry" she added.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go find them. I'll tell them their food's getting cold" John stated getting up and leaving the table.

As John wandered around the house he realized that the front door was open. He found Randy on the front door step with his head buried in his hands. Thinking that something might have happened between Eve and Randy, John walked towards his friend in order to confront him. "What happened? Where's Eve? Are you ok man?" John asked every vital question that he needed an answer to. Randy just stared sadly and the asphalt in front of him."What happened Randy?" John asked sitting down beside his friend. He knew Randy had a confrontation with Kelly earlier and he was almost one hundred percent sure Randy was the reason why his best friend was in tears.

"Eve and I had a fight" Randy's jaw muscle twitched as he answered John's question.

"Why did you guys have a fight? You were all lovey dovey earlier" John told him putting his anger aside for the moment.

"It's all very complicated John" Randy started. Those were the exact words Kelly used on him earlier. _What the hell is going on here? _John thought to himself and that's when everything came together.

"Oh...I see..." he mumbled and there was a tension filled silence between them. John knew had cottoned onto the situation now. _Kelly must have feelings for Randy as well. That would explain why Eve is giving her a hard time and why she reacted so strangely when I confessed my feelings to her. And just to top it off Randy and Eve just got into fight? This is all too coincidental _John thought as he ran a hand through his non-existent hair.

* * *

Eve walked up the long corridor back to her hotel room, endless amount of tears streaming down her face. Instead of returning to the hotel room she shared with Randy, she stopped at the room before hers and knocked on the door. The person opened the door slowly. He got the biggest shock of his life when Eve wrapped her arms around him.

"Eve?" he asked as she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "What are you doing here?" he asked completely confused. "It's 12am" he added.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you at this hour. I didn't know where else to go" Eve cried into his chest and in return, he just wrapped his arms around her. "Phil, I don't know what to do" Eve sobbed as he just held her tighter.

"Calm down" he said in a soothing tone. "Just come in and tell me about it." Eve pulled away from him as he put a comforting arm around her shoulder before walking into his hotel room.

Punk sat Eve down on the couch and went into the kitchenette. He had come back from RAW feeling unwell and he was advised by the EMT's to stay in bed and rest. So much for rest, it looked like he wasn't going to sleep at all tonight. Punk returned to where Eve was sitting and handed her a glass of water. "So do you want to tell me what happened?" Nodding reluctantly Eve took a sip of her water and wiped her tears away.

"Randy and I had a fight" Eve began to explain the whole situation to him. "He said he needed time to think things through. Then I told him that I think he's in love with someone else" Eve cried as Punk wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I've been with Randy for two years, I can't lose him. I can't let Kelly take him away from me."

"Kelly?" Punk raised his eyebrows at her as Eve nodded reluctantly once again, her tears subsiding for the moment. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"She's the one that Randy's in love with. She has feelings for him and this is all her fault" Eve buried her head in her hands as Punk glanced at her worriedly.

"Did you confront Kelly about this?" Punk asked wanting to know every vital detail. Eve nodded as Punk took a seat beside her. "How did that go?"

"I told her to stay away from Randy and if she didn't I threatened that I would go and tell John, who also happens to like Kelly, that Kelly likes Randy" Eve stated not wanting to meet Punk's eyes. "I know that sounds childish but I didn't know what else to say to her. I was so mad at her for trying to steal Randy. I just wanted her to keep away from him." Eve looked up at Punk who was just taking everything in. "You must think I'm such a bitch."

"No Eve you're not a bitch. You said what you thought was best during the midst of your anger" Punk answered before another long silence fell between them."Wait did you say John likes Kelly as well?" Punk asked in surprise as Eve nodded. "This is so...so-"

"Complicated? Yeah tell me about it" Eve mumbled. There was a long, drawn out silence between the two before Eve sighed shakily. "How did I end up in this situation?"

"I'm not sure Eve. Actually scratch that. I don't even know how you ended up in this situation but I can't help but think this is partially my fault" Punk babbled on.

"How can any of this be your fault Phil?" Eve asked a hint of confusion evident in her voice. Punk sighed running a hand through his hair.

"If I didn't break up with you, none of this would be happening right now" Punk admitted as Eve stared at him in disbelief. "I pushed you into Randy's arms Eve." Eve touched his face tenderly.

"You know that our relationship was falling apart Phil. Our break up was inevitable" Eve replied looking into his sad eyes. He reached over and intertwined his hand with hers.

"But maybe if I had fought for us, you wouldn't be in this predicament right now" Punk stared sadly at her. Eve looked away and placed her hands in her lap as Punk stared at her worriedly.

"I just hope everything returns to normal but I highly doubt that will happen anytime soon" Eve said with a sigh. Punk offered her a comforting a smile.

"Everything will work out, trust me. It might not be all that perfect right now, but with time, everything will be back to normal" he smiled down at her.

"Whatever normal is" Eve muttered which caused Punk to chuckle wholeheartedly. Another silence fell between the duo.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Punk asked eyeing her wearily. Eve shrugged, not knowing.

"I have no idea Phil, I'll probably just go book another room or something" Eve answered but Punk shook his head at her. "What?"

"You could always stay here?" Punk suggested. It was Eve's turn to shake her head.

"That's a big ask Phil and I already woke you up-"

"Eve, don't worry about it. You can stay here" Punk offered with a smile. Eve gave him another hug in which Punk slowly but surely wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Thank you" Eve whispered into his ear, still locked in his tight embrace. The hug seemed to last for eternity in Punk's mind but when Eve pulled away he longed for her to be back in his arms again.

* * *

"Oh my god! What is taking them so long?" Layla whined, taking a sip of her drink. Kelly wasn't complaining though, it was a blessing the fact that Randy and Eve weren't here...flirting...with one another. It would have killed her to see them together after what had just transpired earlier in the evening.

"I told you they're probably busy" Cody joked, taking a bite of his food.

"You know what? I'll go get the three of them. You two enjoy yourselves" Kelly said with a smirk. Cody shot her a glare but said nothing. Kelly wandered around wondering what was taking them so long. She saw John and Randy sitting on the font step. "Uh...Where's Eve?" Kelly asked, as John stood up to face her.

"Randy and Eve had a fight Kel" John whispered to her. Kelly didn't know what to feel. She felt relief, happiness, sadness and not to mention guilt. Yes guilt. She was the one tearing them apart. Randy and Eve were a normal, functional couple before she came along.

"Oh..." was all Kelly could say and John watched her reaction cautiously. Randy stood up now and shut the front door as he went to join John and Kelly. Kelly looked at him blankly but Randy didn't pay any attention to her. He was ignoring her...again. _What is the matter with him? _Kelly thought. Feeling that something was wrong, John wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist. Randy felt irritated and it was evident on his face. He was fixated on John's hand on Kelly's waist. John was doing this just so he could piss off Randy, but his feelings for Kelly have always been true and he was really worried about her. "So, are you guys going to eat or what?" Kelly asked, realizing the tension building up between them.

John was staring at Randy as if he was trying to say "I know what you're doing but you won't succeed." Randy didn't say or do anything, he just glared at John and ignored Kelly; she felt as if she didn't even exist. John was pretty much, silently declaring "war" on Randy; he was claiming Kelly as his.

Randy on the other hand, needed time to think things through and no one was giving him it. He had a fight with Eve and he desperately wanted to make amends her; after all, she didn't deserve this and she had always cared for him, always. Then came the complicated issue regarding Kelly. He could see that John was overprotective of her but the issue was Randy had feelings for Kelly too. Randy didn't want to give up without a fight. Which fight was he fighting exactly? Was he going to fight for Eve? Was he going to apologize to her for everything that's happened between them? Or was he going to fight for Kelly and tell her how he truly feels about her? He didn't know what to do. Everything was so complicated and confusing.

"Hey Kel" Randy started, finally acknowledging her existence. "I need to lie down."

"You're not going to have anything to eat?" John asked as Kelly looked in between her best friend and Randy.

"No I have a bit of a headache and I want to lie down for bit" Randy lied. He just wanted to steer clear of everyone for the moment. He didn't want to talk with anyone, he just wanted to be left alone.

"There's a guest room, up the stairs to your right" Kelly replied, "Go and make yourself comfortable" she added keeping the conversation short.

"But Cody spent nearly two hours cooking for us" John said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well tell him thanks but I really feel sick" Randy replied, not wanting to look at Kelly or John during that instant. He quickly ran up the stairs and into the guest room, not wanting to have anything to do with anyone else, right now. Kelly stared after him and decided to go after him but John grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" John asked her, his jealously starting to show. Kelly jerked away from John and followed Randy up the stairs.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 7. I needed to introduce CM Punk to the story, you will all find out why, later :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review. Hope you all liked it :)**


	8. Revelations

**Ok just updating again :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Also just letting you know I have 7 assignments to do, so I won't be able to update any stories/oneshots anytime soon. Sorry guys :(  
**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 8 :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

* * *

She didn't know whether following Randy up the stairs was the smartest idea but she needed to finally confront him about everything that happened between them. She needed to know whether or not Randy had feelings for her. Knowing Eve wasn't around, she knew this was her chance to talk to Randy. She opened the door and found Randy lying down, his hands covering his face. Shutting the door behind her, she stared at Randy for brief moment.

"Randy" she began as he froze completely aware of who was in the room with him.

"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" he asked her coldly, keeping the conversation short but certainly not sweet.

"Randy we have to talk about a lot of things" Kelly answered as she moved towards him but Randy stood up and backed away from her.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about Kelly" he added as Kelly ran a hand through her hair.

"There's nothing to talk about? Let's talk about this" Kelly choked out. "Why did you kiss me earlier?" Kelly's voice cracked slightly."I don't understand your actions, one minute you are kind and caring and the next you treat me as if I don't exist" Kelly answered, tears becoming evident in her eyes. She seemed so upset by the situation and Randy just wanted to end the conversation before it became too emotional for the both of them.

"I don't know why, ok? Can't you just leave me alone?" he snapped back at her. He didn't even understand his own actions so how could he possibly answer the question? Kelly blinked away her tears as Randy sighed. "You and Eve are going to be the death of me" he grumbled as Kelly shot him a glare. "I care about you Kelly, I care about Eve I don't want to hurt either of you."

"You care about me? Is that why you sit around and flirt with Eve, 24/7?" Kelly asked, hurt evident in her voice "It pains me to see you every day with..." Kelly trailed off, wiping away her tears. She couldn't even bring herself to say Eve's name.

"With Eve?" he finished for her. "Eve's my girlfriend Kelly what do you expect me to do? Flush my two year relationship down the toliet?" Randy asked sadness becoming evident in his eyes. "I need to think things through" he said pursing his lips together. A silence fell between the two of them. "I just need some time to work out my feelings."

"Your feelings? What about my feelings? Kelly asked, staring into his icy blue eyes.

"What about your feelings?" Randy answered a little too harshly. He regretted his words the minute they had slipped out of his mouth.

"This was never meant to happen. I was never supposed to fall in love with you" Kelly cried as Randy met her tear filled gaze. "I never wanted to admit that I liked you because I knew you were off limits, I knew you had a girlfriend. I tried so hard to stop myself from falling for you but I couldn't" Kelly stated tears welling up in her eyes. He saw every single emotion that crossed her face and her eyes were full of anguish and sadness. He felt his heart sink at her revelation. He had just had a fight with his girlfriend, so many different things were running through his mind, the last thing he wanted was to have a fight with Kelly.

"Kelly, I want you to know that I really, truly, do care about you but I need time to think through everything. I need to work out my feelings towards you...towards Eve." _I need to work out who I'm going to fight for _he added silently. Kelly pinched the bridge her nose.

"Do you want to know something about Eve, Randy?" Randy looked at her, wondering what she was on about. "She's been giving me such a hard time because she knows I like you. She flirts with you because she enjoys watching me suffer. I'm sick of her mind games. I'm sick of her threatening me. I just... I just hate her" Kelly finally just cracked. Randy was completely taken aback by her revelation. Endless amount of tears escaped her blue eyes as a silence fell between the two of them again. The stray tears flowed down Kelly's cheeks and it broke Randy's heart to see his friend in such a distressed manner. He stepped towards her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry about Eve, I really am" he muttered into her hair, hugging her tighter. Randy didn't want to say what he was thinking but he had to make it clear to Kelly that they were just friends, for now anyway. "Kel, you're my friend and that's all we can be..." _For now _he added silently."I hope you understand that" he said his voice cracking slightly. He felt like a monster after what he just said. Kelly pushed him away.

"So, you're basically saying that you don't feel anything for me? That, you just see me as a friend and nothing else, is that it?" Kelly cried, her voice rising up a notch.

"That's not what I meant" Randy sighed as he silently cursed himself for saying his stupid remark.

"What exactly did you mean Randy?" Kelly fired back. Randy hesitated for a moment, what he said wasn't the truth. He did feel something for Kelly, he had admitted that to himself but he also knew he couldn't throw away a two year relationship, especially since Eve was always there for him. If he was going to fight for Kelly he would need to make a decision and fast because then John would automatically win this fight.

"Yes..." he whispered answering Kelly's question. "Yes... I only see you as a friend" he told her as she wiped away her tears.

"So our kiss meant nothing?" Kelly asked angrily.

"Yes our kiss meant nothing." Randy kept his eyes downcast so she wouldn't see the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

"I don't believe you... I know you're lying" Kelly choked out. Unable to be around him any longer, Kelly stormed out of the guest room. _I'm sorry Kel; This is the way it's supposed to be... for now._ He thought to himself._ She didn't deserve that! You are such an asshole, you know that? _he told himself. Randy placed a hand in his pocket and got his phone. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he dialed a number and placed the phone next to his ear, waiting for the other person to pick up.

* * *

"Yes... I only see you as a friend." Randy's words kept echoing through her mind. She had felt her heart shatter into oblivion when he had said that. _What is happening? I thought he felt the same? How could he say one thing and do another? What about the kiss he gave me? Was all of that a...a lie? Randy doesn't really mean what he just said...or does he? Maybe we are just friends after all_. Kelly's mind was racing. Everything felt so surreal, she felt as if she was in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. She was shaking because she was crying so much and then she finally just sat down on the steps, trying to calm herself down but it was no use, endless amounts of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Kel, what's wrong?" John asked calmly but on the inside he was seething with anger. He realized how stupid his question sounded, obviously Randy had done something...again. John had been tempted to go and listen to their conversation but he respected Kelly and didn't want to upset her in anyway. Plus making Kelly upset was Randy and Eve's job, that's what John had concluded. He wrapped his arm around her and shushed her, trying to help her calm down. Picking her up gently, he carried her over to the couch, where he sat down and cradled her in his arms. "Sshh, Kel, calm down" he said soothingly as he patted her back in comfort.

Layla and Cody had already finished their dinner and they were wondering where everyone else had disappeared too. "This is becoming ridiculous, where did everybody go?" Layla asked while holding hands with Cody who wore a cheeky grin.

"Well, Randy's probably busy with Eve and John's probably busy with Kelly" Cody joked while Layla whacked his arm playfully. The new couple contniued chatting before they stumbled upon Kelly who had her head buried in John's neck, crying silently.

"What happened here?" Layla asked, suddenly becoming protective of her best friend. John sighed and shook his head at Layla.

"I think you already know" John answered and their eyes met for a brief moment. John and Layla were thinking the same thing. The both of them had worked out what was happening; it didn't take a genius to work this stuff out. Letting go of Cody's hand, Layla quickly went to sit beside John who still had Kelly cradled in his arms.

"John, Cody you should get going. You guys haven't packed for tomorrow" Layla stated, looking in between the two of them.

"Crap I totally forgot about that" Cody muttered to himself.

"Kelly you'll be ok with Layla right?" John asked not wanting to leave her all by herself. Kelly nodded reluctantly. "I will see you tomorrow" he offered her a comforting smile before kissing the top of her head. "I will see you all tomorrow." He left the room but instead of leaving Kelly's house he climbed his way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked in complete confusion.

"I'm going to say goodnight to a...uh friend" John answered before making his way to the guestroom were Randy was.

* * *

Randy had tried calling Eve numerous times but again it went straight to voicemail. "Eve, I wanted to apologize for earlier, when you get this message, call me please." He pressed the end call button, he noticed John standing in the doorway. "What do you want John?" he asked coldly. John was the last person he wanted to see right now. The guy annoyed him so much.

"I just wanted to know what happened" John stated, folding his arms across his chest. He seemed relatively calm on the outside but on the inside he was seething, he was absolutely furious with Randy.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened" Randy said coldly as he stood up to face John now.

"That's bullshit Randy and you know it. Why was Kelly crying on the stairs?" he asked angrily.

"It's none of your business John" Randy shot back. John felt so angry and so much frustration was buildng up within him. He was so tempted to beat the crap out of Randy right there and then but he refrained from doing so.

"It becomes my business when I see Kelly upset" John told him as Randy shot him a deadly glare.

"I told her that we're just friends" Randy stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"I highly doubt that's the only thing you told her, considering she's bawling her eyes out right now" John shot back, his voice wavering because there was so much anger coursing through his veins. "And why the hell would she even need to be reminded that you're just friends? She knows that you have a girlfriend."

"Can you just stop with all the questions? I did this for her John, I just didn't want to hurt her" Randy said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well you did hurt her and I will never ever let you hurt her again. I'm sick of seeing her unhappy because of you and your girlfriend" John paused for a second before their eyes met in a deadly gaze. "Let me make this clear to you Orton, I love Kelly, and I only want what's best for her and I'm not going to let someone like you ruin her life. I'm not going to let anyone take Kelly away from me" John fired away, his anger was bubbling over now. They were in an intense stare off, neither of them wanting to look away. Randy wanted to tell him the truth, that he had feelings for Kelly and it would kill him to see her with anyone else but then he reminded himself that he had a girlfriend and that he had a vital choice to make and fast.

"Are you done now Cena?" Randy asked coldly. John glared at Randy and Randy glared back.

"I will see you tomorrow Orton" John stated before leaving the room. He walked back down the stairs and before saying goodbye, once again, to Layla and Kelly.

"Everything ok Cena?" Cody asked, because he noticed John, slightly redder than usual.

"Everything's just fine Cody" John answered, before walking out the front door. Cody followed him. He decided not to ask questions as the both of them drove back to the hotel. Not a single word was said between them.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Punk wanted to hit something, anything. He had seen how devastated Eve was and that was partially because of him. He had pushed her into Randy's arms all those years ago. He had broken up with her and now her life had spiralled out of control. He sighed in frustration as he got up from the couch to go check on Eve. She had spent the whole night crying over the fight she had with Randy. She had fallen asleep on the couch but Punk had picked her up and brought her to his bed.

Punk sat down on the edge of his bed and placed a comforting hand on Eve's shoulder. "Rise and shine" he said with a smile as he shook her gently in order to wake her up. Eve's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning Phil" Eve answered with a yawn. "How did you sleep?" she asked sitting upright.

"Well, you know, the couch isn't as comfortable as the bed but hey, I don't mind" he smiled and Eve stared at him in disbelief.

"You slept on the couch? Phil, you didn't have to do that for me!" Eve exclaimed as he wrapped a tattooed arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes I did, you were already stressed out. The least I could have done for you was give you a proper place to sleep" Punk smiled as Eve hugged him back, thanking him for his help. Eve looked up at his sad eyes. Something was bothering Punk, she could just tell by the sudden sadness that had become evident in his face.

"What's with that look on your face?" Eve asked pulling away from him as Punk handed Eve her mobile phone. She stared down at it and realized she had almost 15 missed calls and voicemails from Randy. "Oh..." she sighed. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't look at Punk. This obviously hurt him.

"He was calling you all night, so I switched your phone off" Punk explained as Eve finally decided to look up at him.

"I should go Phil. Randy and I need to talk" Eve said standing up, wanting to salvage her two year relationship with Randy. Maybe they could work through this? Maybe, just maybe everything would go back to normal.

"Wait!" Punk stood up and began walking towards Eve. He took Eve's hand in his own. "Don't go back to him" Punk said softly. "Just stay here..." he mumbled. "Stay here with me."

"Phil" Eve touched his face tenderly. "You're sweet but I really need to talk to Randy." Eve had one foot out the door before he turned her around gently.

"I know we haven't really talked much since our break up, that's entirely my fault, but I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you" Punk stated looking into her eyes. Before Eve could say anything else, Punk hugged her once again. "If you need anything, call me. That's if you still have my number" Punk joked and Eve couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I will" Eve said quietly. "I still have your number Phil," Eve answered, her small smile still evident on her face. "Thank you for everything Phil but I really have to get going now."

"I understand" Punk said slightly crestfallen but he didn't let that show. "Good luck" Punk added with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it" Eve muttered. He watched as Eve disappeared down the corridor and then slammed the door shut behind him.

"Damn, I really need to hit something!" he exclaimed as he slumped down onto couch and buried his head into his hands.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 8. If you do leave a review, could you please tell me who you would like Kelly to end up with? Thanks so much for the incredible support guys :) Hope you enjoyed chapter 8 :D  
**


	9. Was It Worth It?

**Finally got around to updating this story :D But I couldn't have done it with out my brother who wrote at least half of this chapter :) Anyway, there's swearing and a bit of violence but other than that, no other warnings :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Was It Worth It?**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door and Randy wearily got up to answer it. He was expecting Eve but when he opened the door he felt slightly crestfallen. There stood Cody, with his bag fully packed and ready to get on the road. "Oh it's you..." Randy muttered.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Cody asked with a smirk causing Randy to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I thought you were Eve" Randy sighed slumping back down on the bed as he buried his head in his hands. "Who am I kidding she will never want to talk to me."

"Randy, you're in love with her. I'm sure she will forgive you" Cody reassured.

"You don't understand Cody. I think I'm in love with someone else" Randy met his shocked expression.

"Someone else? Like...like...Kelly?" Cody answered as Randy nodded.

"I don't want to hurt Eve, that was never on my agenda. I love her but I...I'm in love with two people" Randy explained.

"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you truly loved the first one, you wouldn't love another."

"Are you seriously using that quote on me?" Randy asked with a smirk of his own now. Cody chuckled to himself as he nodded his head reluctantly.

"Randy if you're in love with Kelly you're going to have to prove it to her because if you don't you will lose her" Cody stated seriously.

"I know..." Randy replied standing up with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Where are you going?" Cody asked as he watched Randy make his way to the door. "I'm doing something, I should have done a long time ago...this is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done"As Randy said his goodbyes to Cody, he grabbed his packed suitcase and wheeled it out to the corridor. Cody had told him that he was travelling with Kelly, Layla and Eve, which he thought would be interesting, considering the hatred between Kelly and Eve. Randy began to make his way to the elevator but a familiar voice caused him to turn around.

"You seem happy" Eve stated causing Randy to stop dead in his tracks. It just had to be her didn't it. He turned around to face her.

"Eve...hey..." he mumbled causing Eve to frown at him.

"You seem to be over our fight" Eve managed to say as she held back her tears.

"Some of the things you said last night were right. I am in love with someone else" Randy sighed and took her hands in his own. "Eve, listen to me... I never wanted to hurt you but I truly believe I have to be honest to you and to myself" Randy finished as Eve shoved him away.

"So you admit it? You're in love with that...that skank!" Eve yelled completely incredulous.

"Eve, I didn't say that!" Randy fired back, as he brought a hand to his mouth.

"You didn't have to!" Eve snapped back at him.

"Eve, if you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you truly loved the first one, you wouldn't love another" Randy repeated Cody's words from earlier.

"You're unbelievable! We've been together for two years and you're basically breaking up with me by using some Johnny Depp quote!" Eve yelled at Randy who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "So you're just going to throw two years away?"

"Yes...I'm sorry Eve" Randy replied with a solemn expression upon his face.

"I can't believe you! I love you and you...you come out here and tell me you're in love with Kelly..." Eve choked out.

"Eve..."

"No Randy... I came here to apologize for yesterday and to forgive you. I thought we were going to start over and forget about everything that has happened..."

"Eve... I'm so sorry. Hurting you was never on my agenda Eve" Randy said with a pain filled expression upon his face.

"So that's it? We're over?" Eve asked as endless amount of tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes but I want you to know that I will always love you know matter what, I'm so sorry" Randy said giving her a hug. He pulled away. Eve looked into his mesmerizing icy blue eyes once last time before he walked away.

That was goodbye, that she knew. Eve couldn't help but feel miserable and understandably so. It was the end. She had seen it coming and she had dreaded it for so long. They will never see each other. Randy and Eve were going their separate ways. In the midst of her anger and sadness Eve pulled out her phone and texted the person she hated most...Kelly.

* * *

Kelly woke up with a pounding headache, sore eyes, and runny nose. "Damn, this shit hurts," she muttered, trying to stand up. She had one long night and she was incredibly grateful that Layla had spent the night with her. Now Layla knew everything. She finally find out why Eve was being so vindictive to Kelly and she felt really protective of her best friend but at the same time she truly felt bad for Eve. After all, before all of this drama started the three of them were quite close.

"Good morning girly" Layla smiled sitting down on the bed.

"Layla!" Kelly exclaimed, getting a bit of a shock. "You really need to stop scaring me like that" Kelly said as Layla stared at her friend with a stoic expression upon her face. "Look, I'm really sorry for breaking down last night" Kelly stated, feeling slightly embarrassed Layla shook her head and kept staring at her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I mean you had a right to break down anyway" Layla half-smiled at her friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kelly asked wearily.

"Cause I am scared for you" Layla replied as Kelly frowned at her.

"Scared? For me?" Kelly asked incredulous as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Why?" Kelly asked with a nervous laugh.

"Cos Eve texted you this morning" Layla answered simply.

"What?" Kelly exclaimed, sitting bolt upright and reaching over to her bedside table to pick up her phone.

"You heard me" Layla said, watching as Kelly scrolled through her messages.  
**  
TO: K2  
FROM: EveTorres**

**I'm so sick of you being a problem in my relationship with Randy. I really am. I love him and now, because of you, he has broken up with me! I swear the next time I see you, I'm going to scratch your eyes out! **

"What a bitch" Kelly muttered after reading the text but at the same time she kind of felt a wave of happiness surge through her which was odd to say the least. Layla sighed and Kelly looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"You two were best friends. It's so sad to see you fight" Layla admitted.

"All three of us _were _close friends Lay but she's been playing with my emotions. I'm sick of her and her stupid mind games" Kelly stated, placing her phone back on the table. Layla sighed. "You still have that look on your face."

"Yeah...well...I have some bad news for you" Layla mumbled keeping her eyes downcast. "Eve's travelling with us to Tampa today."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Kelly exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "It takes like what...four and a half hours to drive to Tampa from here... I'm going to be stuck with her for practically the whole day!" Kelly exclaimed, running her hands through her blonde hair in frustration. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to die" Kelly mumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You won't die, you'll have Cody and I as well. Plus, it's not a big deal" Layla tried to calm her friend down but Kelly just shot her a glare.

"Yeah because that's going to save me from the horror of the hoeski" Kelly muttered as Layla stared at her friend in slight shock. Layla sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. Kelly looked at her, a concerned look appearing on her face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kelly sat back down on her bed, opposite Layla.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

* * *

Cody was in the drivers seat since he had offered to drive all the way from Miami to Tampa. Layla, of course sat next to him in the passenger's seat. That meant that Kelly was stuck in the back seat with her ex-best friend, Eve.

"Are we there yet?" Kelly asked coldly. She felt really uncomfortable sitting next to Eve. The past few months they weren't getting along at all.

"Nope, another two hours Kel" Cody smiled at her through the review mirror. She rolled her eyes back at him. Eve hadn't said a single word to her this whole car ride, which was odd to say the least.

"Hey Eve when we get to the arena do you want to practice for our match?" Kelly asked with a cheeky smirk appearing on her face. Eve shot her a glare and continued to look out of her window, consumed in her thoughts.

"No, I'm good..." Eve mumbled causing Kelly to roll her eyes which thankfully Eve didn't see.

"Uh... I think we should..." Kelly answered back, her smirk turning into a conceited grin. Layla stared at Kelly through the review mirror and disapprovingly shook her head at her friend. Two wrongs didn't make a right and now Kelly was playing with fire. "Eve...don't you think-"

"I said no!" Eve yelled, cutting Kelly off as frustration finally overcame her.

"Woah! No need to blow a gasket" Kelly replied in a patronizing tone which caused Eve to swallow the lump in her throat. Kelly was definitely testing her patience. "Look, I was just saying you should go practice your moonsault, since you look like you're about to break your neck every time you attempt it."

"No need to blow a gasket?" Eve asked incredulous as she finally turned to face Kelly. "You stole my boyfriend and you think you have the audacity to talk to me? What the hell is the matter with you?" Eve's eyes were ablaze with anger. "And I'm not the one who can't even run the ropes, that's like rookie shit!" Cody stopped the car and the nearest rest stop, because the fight in the back seat was distracting him.

"Will you two ease up? I can't drive with all this commotion" Cody answered becoming slightly impatient with the two Divas. He pulled into a nearby petrol station and parked the car.

"Shut up Cody, you don't know anything!" Eve snapped back at him.

"Fine then excuse me while I go and get a Coke." Cody opened the door and slammed it shut.

"You're complaining that I can't run the ropes? Well you can't execute a dropkick and that's like first day shit" Kelly fired back. Eve looked between Layla and Kelly couple of times before, she to, opened the door, slammed it shut behind her and walked off into the distance.

"Eve!" Layla opened her door and chased after her. Kelly followed the both of them, she was quite angry and she wanted to settle this with Eve once and for all.

"Eve, why don't we settle this right now? We both know what this is really about" Kelly called after her. Eve just shot her a glare and Layla sighed in frustration.

"Kel, just go back to the car and let me handle this" Layla stated placing her hands on friends shoulders. Kelly shot Eve a throwaway glare and then diverted her gaze back to Layla.

"But Lay-"

"No buts, go and sit in the car ok?" Layla stated seriously. Kelly looked in between the two Divas with a look of disdain before finally doing what she was told. Layla turned to and Eve managed to talk to her. "Eve, talk to me."

"Talk to you about what Layla?" Eve answered, tears becoming evident in her eyes. "Why do you pretend to give a damn about me when you're clearly side with Kelly on this matter?" Eve finally turned tear-filled eyes in her friend's direction, and Layla abruptly looked away.

"Eve, that's not true. I…" Layla opened her mouth, and then closed it again.

"You what?" Eve asked with a defeated expression on her face. Layla sighed as she kept her gaze averted.

"Look, both you, Kelly and I were really close but you and Kel were best friends. You did everything together. It's so sad to see you fight" Layla repeated her words from earlier. "Especially over a guy" she added. "C'mon Eve, is it worth throwing your friendship away?" Eve could see the warmth and understanding in Layla's expression, and it made holding back the tears that much harder.

"He wasn't just any guy Layla..." Eve managed to choke out.

"I know..." Layla replied as her chest tightened in empathy. Before the conversation could go any further, both Divas jumped in fright when they heard the honking of a car horn.

"Are you ladies ready to go now?" Cody asked as the two Divas reluctantly made their way to the car. "Ms El" he grinned as he placed a kiss on Layla's cheek.

"Ms El?" Layla laughed wholeheartedly and Cody shrugged and opened the door for her. "I'm starting to wonder what was in that Coke" Layla replied playfully."Thanks Codes" Layla smiled up at him. He lifted his head giving her a boyish smile before he opened the door of the driver's side and proceeded to start the engine to continue the long drive to Tampa.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AT THE ARENA**

* * *

John had just bumped into Kelly in the corridor backstage. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Her arm was around his waist. Randy saw them and felt a surge of pain rush through him. It was killing him inside. When his eyes met hers, he almost broke down. There was pity in her eyes and so much tenderness that it took all of his patience not to run up, grab her, and hold her in a tight embrace even if it was only for a couple of seconds. Randy gave her a small smile before averting his gaze. He tried not to look at her while she was with John because quite simply, it pained him to see them together.

Kelly's heart ached at the sight of Randy. She had a rough night and wasn't able to sleep at all due to what went down between the two of them the previous night. She had practically stayed up for most of the night talking to Layla about everything that had transpired between herself, Randy, John and her ex-best friend Eve. Kelly felt that it was unfair to John to think so much about Randy. She was also been honest with John but at the same time she hadn't said yes to anything nor had she reciprocated his feelings. Kelly hadn't even said 'I love you' back but inadvertently she was still giving John a chance.

"Damn, would you look at the chemistry between those two" Cody stated from further down the hallway. His arm was securely wrapped around Layla's waist.

"Are you kidding me Codes? Kel looks nervous and John is just madly in love with her" Layla answered eyeing both John and Kelly. "If a gaze could bore a hole, John would have a hole in his head right now" Layla said to Cody. "Kelly's all fidgety and nervous and Randy just won't stop looking at them.

"You know, everyone keeps saying that John is best for Kel but what about Randy?" Cody asked as his gaze locked with Layla's.

"What about Randy?" Layla said with a frown. Cody rubbed the back of his neck anxiously before breathing heavily out of his nose.

"You haven't seen them Lay...Ever since they began training for Wrestlemania Randy and Kelly have become really close. They were always laughing together, eating together, training together...basically they have been doing everything together... When Eve was not around, that is." Cody cleared his throat. "Speaking of the devil..." he muttered and tilted his head indicating Eve, who had just finished talking with Punk and now she was making her way towards Kelly.

"Hey Kelly!" Eve shouted as Cody and Layla exchanged worried glances.

"This can't be good..." Layla muttered.

"Eve what do you want?" Kelly rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"I want to practice for our match tonight, is that ok?" Eve asked in such a conceited manner.

"I think you should" John said with a smile, making his dimples even more evident.

"Ok, I'll see you later?" Kelly asked with a smile of her own now. John nodded in return and gave her a hug. All the time Randy was watching the two of them and he knew that John was trying to make him jealous. John had already asked him previously if he wanted to practice for their falls count anywhere match later in the evening and Randy had agreed.

"Hey Kel!" Layla called before Kelly turned around to face her.

"Yeah Lay?"

"Try and keep the peace out there."

"I'll try" Kelly answered before she went to get ready for her practice match.

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER **

* * *

Kelly sipped on some water as both her and Eve took a small break. "Good to know you finally mastered the moonsault." Eve rolled her eyes as Kelly went to place her water bottle on the announce table. John and Randy were up in the stands training for their falls count anywhere match later in the evening.

"And when will you learn how to run the ropes?" Eve asked as Kelly stopped in the middle of her tracks as she dumped the water bottle by her side and turned to face Eve. Kelly bit down on her bottom lip, not wanting to answer. "To scared to answer me?" Kelly met Eve's eyes, they were deadly as usual."Why are you so scared of me Kelly? Oh wait I know. You're scared because you stole my boyfriend and you think I'm going to retaliate."

"I'm not scared of you. I just don't want to talk to you. And by the way, I didn't steal your boyfriend!" Kelly snapped, finally having enough of Eve's mind games. "What is your problem?"

"What is _my _problem?" Eve scoffed. "You are my problem!" Kelly rolled her eyes at her. Eve was annoying her all day and Kelly had remained relatively calm but this was just aggravating her to say the least.

"I'm your problem? Seriously? I'm not the reason why Randy is considering leaving you! Have you ever thought that maybe this new attitude of yours pushed him away? Why do you always blame me for everything?" Kelly shot back. It was true, Eve blamed Kelly for everything that went wrong during their tag matches against the Divas of Doom, and for hogging the spot light and now finally for stealing her boyfriend Randy.

_You bitch! _Eve thought to herself before she slapped Kelly across the face, then Kelly, angry at Eve slapped her back right in the mouth. "How dare you?" Eve glared up at Kelly before spearing her into the mat and repeatedly punching her where ever she could. Kelly fought back throwing multiple punches at Eve. Eventually Eve managed to slide out of the ring, dragging Kelly with her. They both fell to ringside in a tangled heap. Disentangling herself from Eve, Kelly managed to get a bit of space.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kelly yelled at her. Eve got up slowly and glared at Kelly.

"Have _you _lost your mind?" Eve asked Kelly the same question. "You are so arrogant, you know that? You can't even admit that you are the person that's caused this mess!" Eve yelled back at her before spearing her to the floor again. They rolled around for a couple of seconds, tugging at each others hair and clawing at each other's faces before Kelly managed to get away from Eve a second time. The blonde groggily got to her feet.

"You are a self centred bitch you know that? You don't give a damn about Randy's feelings! You don't give a damn about anyone!" Kelly yelled at her. "It's all about you! It's Eve Torres' world and everyone lives in it! " Kelly shot back at her. Eve backed Kelly up against the barricade.

"How do you know who's feelings I care about and who's feelings I don't care about? But do you want to know one thing Kelly?" Eve taunted as Kelly swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't give a crap about a slut like you!" Eve snapped back at her. Kelly punched Eve with such force that the brunette diva fell to the floor clutching at her mouth, her lip was busted open and a bruise was already beginning to form. Pain had erupted through Eve's face from the impact of Kelly's punch. "I didn't realize you could actually throw a punch" Eve said as if she was impressed with the blonde.

"You are a bitch you know that! I wish you never were my friend! I wish I never met you!" Kelly fired back. Meanwhile, Randy and John finally noticed the girls had gotten into a fight and ran as fast as they could towards the ring. They needed to break this brawl up and fast. These two were going to tear each other apart.

"Do you really think I was your friend? I used you Kelly. In fact, I used all of my 'friends'. That's what people in this world do, they use each other you moron. Why would anyone want to friends with a talentless, overrated slut like you?" This time it was Kelly who slapped Eve across the face. Eve stumbled back as she wiped her bloodied mouth on the back of her hand. Kelly was becoming all emotional while Eve was still glaring at her.

"W-what's wrong with you?" Kelly choked out as Eve shot her a deadly glare. Kelly ran a shaky hand through her blonde hair. Eve's comment hadn't fully registered in her mind yet. "Are you telling me that our friendship was a lie?" Kelly asked tears becoming evident in her eyes. Eve looked away, her eyes ablaze with anger as they began to glaze over with tears. She didn't want to answer the question. "Eve?"

"It doesn't matter what our friendship was; our friendship is done Kelly! You stole my boyfriend!" Eve yelled, blinking away her tears as Kelly pinched the bridge of her nose. Eve was absolutely livid. Kelly was the reason that her two year relationship with Randy was circling the drain. "You are the biggest back stabbing bitch...I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Fine I am a back stabbing bitch! Is that what you want to hear Eve?" Kelly snapped back as she held back her tears. "If that is what you really want to hear then fine Eve! I am everything you just called me. Are you happy now?" Randy jumped over the barricade.

"Happy? How can I ever be happy after the way you have treated me?" Eve shot back.

"The way I have treated you? What about the way you've treated me for the last few months? As far as I know, I don't have a best friend anymore and clearly I never did." That was the comment that pushed Eve over the edge, she charged at Kelly and kicked the blonde so hard that the she fell to the floor holding her face. John jumped the barricade and ran to Kelly's side while Randy couldn't believe what had just transpired right before his eyes. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he watched Kelly writhe around on the floor. John looked up at Randy a furious expression appearing on his face. _This is all Randy's fault _John thought before he checked on Kelly once more. Eve brushed her hair out of her face and backed away suddenly coming to terms with what she just did while in the meantime Kelly writhed around holding her face.

"Eve, what the hell did you just do?" John exclaimed, his eyes fiery with anger as he looked between his best friend, Randy and Eve a couple times. Randy stood in front of Eve blocking her path. John on the other hand was tending to Kelly who's nose had been cut open from the severity of Eve's kick. John removed his t-shirt and placed it on the Kelly's wound in order to stop the bleeding.

"Eve...what are you doing?" Randy blocked her path and that's when Eve met his icy blue eyes that were just filled with sadness and anguish. Randy clearly showed concern for both of the women who held a special spot in his heart. In Randy's opinion this was a nightmare, Eve was bleeding from the cut on her mouth and Kelly was bleeding from the gash on her nose. This was all his fault. If he hadn't developed feelings for Kelly, all the parties involved could have been spared the drama, not to mention the anguish.

"Randy...I-I don't know" Eve replied backed away slowly as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Randy, as gently as he could, grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Eve...please" Randy pleaded with her, completely devastated by what he just witnessed. Eve sunk to the ground and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, the reality of what just transpired hitting her like a ton of bricks. What had she done? Eve looked over to Kelly and covered her mouth in shock. Randy crouched down beside and embraced her warmly. Her shoulders shook slightly, continuing to sob before shaking her head against Randy's chest. Eve felt him tighten his grip around her and his other hand stroked her beautiful brown hair in comfort.

"Oh my god, Randy...what have I done" Eve cried as Randy rested his chin on top of her head. Randy closed his eyes in a silent agony.

"Shhh, it wasn't your fault...This is not your fault" he muttered into her hair. Layla's words echoed in Eve's mind from earlier. _'You and Kel were best friends. You did everything together. It's so sad to see you fight. Especially over a guy. C'mon Eve, is it worth throwing your friendship away?' _The answer was no. It wasn't worth throwing a friendship away over a guy, but it was too late, the damage had been done and her friendship with Kelly was officially over.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 9. I know there was no Punk in this chapter :( But he will play a major role next chapter :D Thanks for reading and feel free to review. Hope you all liked it :)**


	10. Don't Give Up Without A Fight

**Ok just updating again :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Don't Give Up Without A Fight**

* * *

Kelly managed to get to a sitting position but tears began blurring up her vision not only because of the physical pain she had just endured but because of the emotional anguish that Eve and in particularly Randy had put her through during the last couple of weeks. Kelly ran a hand through her blonde hair. Now it was Kelly's turn to have a meltdown.

"Damn it!" Kelly shrieked once she looked down at the bruises that were starting to form on her arms. "Damn it Eve! You psycho bitch!" Kelly wiped the mixture of blood and tears from her face. John jumped in fright at Kelly's sudden yelling. "What is wrong with all of you?" Kelly yelled at them all. John began pressing at Kelly's cut, in order to stop the bleeding but she slapped his hand away.

"Kelly..." John started as he watched her slowly but surely get to her feet. "Kelly let me help you" John pleaded with her.

"I don't need your help John!" Kelly yelled at him, the tears just pouring out of her eyes. "I need you all to stay away from me!" Her voice was becoming hoarse from the insane yelling. Randy sighed and screwed his eyes shut for a brief moment.

"Kel...Both you and Eve need to go to the EMTs " Randy mumbled taking a step towards her. She stumbled away unsteadily much to the concern of John and Randy.

"All of you just stay away from me..." Kelly croaked, her tears mixing with the blood that was oozing out of her cut. She looked at John whose face was furrowed in concern. Randy on the other hand, had this devastated look on his features and Eve, she was bawling her eyes out on the floor. Randy sighed and kneeled down beside her; he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Eve, it's ok, everything going to be just fine" Randy cooed, trying to calm her down.

"Kelly..." John said taking a step towards her as he averted his gaze from Randy and Eve for the moment.

"Just leave me alone John!" Kelly screeched. John had a look of confusion on his face when Kelly was yelling at him. _What did I do? _he thought to himself as he decided to follow Kelly up the ramp. Randy watched them with worried eyes but he needed to stay with Eve because she was just as distraught as Kelly.

"Kel, what did I do?" John asked in complete confusion.

"It's not you ok, it's not you! I just gotta get out of here!" Kelly yelled at him having a meltdown of her own now. John went to hug her but Kelly pushed him away.

"Kelly, I just want to help you" John said as Kelly just pushed him away again. Kelly gingerly made her way up the ramp while John just stared after her not knowing what to think after the events that just took place. His best friend had officially had a meltdown, something he had _never _seen.

As Kelly made her way backstage, John just stared at the same spot for nearly a whole minute before he turned around and shot Randy a deadly glare. Randy met his eyes for only a second before walked out of the arena, in order to follow Kelly.

* * *

"Eve, calm down please" Randy tried his best to calm down his irate ex-girlfriend. Eve had been gallivanting around the ring just tearing it apart in the midst of her emotional outburst. Chairs were strewn everywhere, the announcers table was completely and utterly destroyed. Randy had no idea how the maintenance staff were going to put everything back together in time for Monday Night RAW. "Eve stop, before you hurt yourself, please just calm down" Randy pleaded with her, his mesmerizing blue eyes turning a dull grey because he was ultimately devastated by the events of the evening.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You don't have the right to tell me anything after the way you treated me!" Eve yelled endless amount of tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry babe" he said sadly which only caused Eve to cry harder. "I never meant for this to happen" he continued. "I never expected this. We were happy. I had you. You had me. It was perfect for me. It was perfect for the both of us..." Randy managed to swallow the lump in his throat, which was a result of bottled up emotion. He couldn't bear seeing her like this, it hurt him.

"Then s-she came" Eve answered quietly as she tried to control the sobs that were racking her body. "I wish there never was an 'us' Randy. I wish I had never met you, so it would save me from the pain I'm going through now." Randy looked at her and cupped her face between his hands and wiped away all the tears that had fallen. He gazed into her beautiful emerald green eyes, beautiful eyes that he loved with all his heart.

"I didn't mean to cause you pain Eve" he whispered, wiping away her tears. "I didn't-"

"Please Randy, listen to me first" Eve pleaded and Randy didn't have the heart to refuse so he just closed his mouth and listened. "You know when I met you, I immediately liked you" she said a small smile appearing on her face as she relieved the memory of meeting Randy for the first time. "You know everybody thought I was crazy, for liking you because they said you looked like an arrogant tool who only cared about himself. But I didn't listen to a word anyone said. I got to know you and I fell in love with you. It was two years of heaven for me Randy" she concluded, the tears unable to stop flowing down her cheeks. Randy looked at her sadly. She had been his strength, friend and number one fan, all these years. Could he throw all of that away? "I want another chance but I know I'm not going to get one."

"Don't cry...please..." he told her softly. "I don't like seeing you cry." Eve turned away from him not able to look at him any longer. "I still love you Eve... but ... I don't think it's still... it's... it's just not the same anymore" he finally admitted. "I... I don't feel the same anymore. I-"

"Randy, just stop ok..." Eve backed away. "Just stop. I know you love her." Randy stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"Eve-"

"No Randy, this morning you told me we were over and that's exactly what we are. We're over, done, finished. I'm done fighting for you because clearly no matter how hard I fight, I will never beat her, I will never beat Kelly. So she wins Randy, she wins."

"Eve" he went to grab her arm but Eve just shook her head, endless amounts of tears streaming down her face as she walked back up the ramp and into the backstage area. Randy just closed his eyes in a silent agony, not knowing how to react to what had just transpired.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Layla exclaimed covering her mouth in shock as her friend staggered through the black curtain. Layla stared into the eyes of her friend, her chest tightening at the sight of Kelly's bloodied face. Kelly met Layla's eyes. She found herself not being able to breathe properly as they just stared at each other, Layla in shock and Kelly in complete distress. "Oh my god Kel!" Layla found herself yelling as she walked towards her friend. "What the hell happened to you? You said you were going out there to practice! But it looks like you just had a boxing match!"

"Lay..." Kelly croaked, trembling from the amount of tears she was crying. "Just leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone..." she muttered as slumped down to the floor once the reality of what had happened hit her. Layla being the good friend that she was, grabbed Kelly in a tight hug, not wanting to let her go. Wrapping her arms around Layla in return slowly, she buried her face in the crook of her friend's shoulder.

"Kelly!" a familiar voice called making both Divas turn their heads towards John Cena who had just come running through the black curtain. "Is she ok?" John asked Layla who glared up at him. Layla was absolutely fuming. Layla stood up making sure that John wouldn't come any closer.

"Yeah she's fine considering..." Layla replied in a heated tone. "This would have never happened if it wasn't for you and your sophomoric urges." John scoffed in reply.

"Me and my sophomoric urges? Why don't you look in a mirror Layla, you're the one with 'sophomoric' urges" John fired back. Taking a deep breath he managed to subdue his anger for the moment, "look, I just wanted to see if Kelly was ok."

"She is fine, considering all the hell you, Randy and Eve have put her through. Speaking of the bitch where the hell is she?" Layla demanded. "I need to go and see her."

"Layla I don't think confronting Eve is going to help matters because-"

"John I swear to god if you don't shut up right now my fist is going to connect with your face. You understand?" Layla threatened in the midst of her anger.

"Is Kelly ok?" Layla turned around and came face to face with Eve as John went and crouched down next to Kelly. "I just wanted to know that she was ok after what happened...after what I did..." Eve stuttered. Layla stared at Eve for a moment surveying the damage to her lip and some other welts and bruises that were appearing on her arms and on her shoulders. Layla swallowed the lump that had built up in her throat. For some reason, she felt both Kelly's and Eve's pain. Eve had just lost her best friend and her boyfriend and Kelly had also lost her best friend.

"Why do even care Eve?" Kelly yelled at her causing Layla to look back at her.

"Because I made the wrong choice. I chose a guy over my best friend" Eve averted her gaze to the floor as she wiped her bloodied mouth on the back of her hand.

"You did! Now get the hell out of my face! We are not friends and we will never be, you got that?" Kelly snapped at her.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry but you have to understand my point view. I'm confused. I don't know what's going on in my life anymore" Eve blinked away her tears. "The man that means everything to me is in love with you." Eve ran a shaky hand through her hair before she swallowed the prominent lump in her throat. "I've got no boyfriend, no friends and a busted up face and my man is in love with you, so you win. Ok Kelly you win" Eve choked out as she let the tears finally fall from her eyes. John rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to do or say. He just wrapped an arm around Kelly's waist. All he wanted was to help her and get her to the EMT's.

"Kel" John started as he helped her to her feet. "Let's get you some help." He half-smiled at her as Kelly looked up at him with a tear filled gaze. Before taking one last look at Eve and Layla, Kelly intertwined her hand with John's and allowed him to lead her to the EMT's. In the midst of her emotional outburst Eve kicked a nearby storage crate with full force not caring how much it hurt her foot. Layla placed a hand on Eve's arm causing their gazes to meet for a brief second. A couple of minutes passed, a dead silence ensuing between them as Eve sobbed quietly into her hands. It was a heartbreaking sight. Layla sighed and sat down beside Eve who was bawling her eyes out on the storage crate.

"Eve, hun, I'm sorry." Layla wrapped her arms around her distraught friend pulling her into a tight hug, Eve kept her eyes closed as she shook slightly from the amount of tears she was crying.

"Layla, I messed up" Eve managed to choke out in between her sobs. "I lost the man I love and now I lost one of my closest friends." Eve sobbed as she let her head fall onto Layla's shoulder while she was shaking slightly. Layla shushed her, trying to help her calm down. Her anger had subsided for the moment once she realized how emotionally traumatized both Eve and Kelly were; she couldn't even possibly imagine how they were both feeling right now.

* * *

John was patiently waiting by Kelly's bedside as the doctor patched up her cut. She winced a bit when the doctor brushed over the cut with his fingers. John's anger had subsided momentarily. Randy and Eve weren't his priority, despite them hurting Kelly in the worst way possible, Kelly, the woman he loved was his priority. As heartless as it sounds, John had no sympathy or empathy for Randy or Eve; he hated the both of them with an equal passion.

"Is she going to be ok?" John asked finally breaking the silence that had overtaken the room. The doctor glanced up at him.

"Yes. The bruises will heal in time and in my opinion I don't think Kelly here will be needing any stitches, which I think you're thankful for" the doctor smiled down at Kelly who just nodded her head in reply.

"So am I good to go?" Kelly asked, wanting to get out of the horrid place. The doctor picked up his clipboard and started writing away.

"Not quite, just need to write this down so that I have a record of this in your file" the doctor explained as he sat down on one of the nearby chairs. Kelly sat upright and swung her legs over the edge of the examining bed.

"How are you feeling Kel?" John asked taking a seat beside her as the doctor muttered something a hurriedly walked out of the room as if he had forgotten crucial paperwork in his car.

"I've been better trust me" Kelly muttered in response, wanting to get out of this horrid place as soon as possible but the doctor was taking his time getting the paperwork from his car. She turned to face John who had a look of concern etched upon his face, which caused Kelly to sigh. "I'm sorry for yelling at you out there, I didn't mean too. I just kinda lost it."

"I know" John answered gently pulling her into a hug. "You don't have to apologize." John gently stroked her hair whilst being mesmerized by her sparkly blue eyes. He wasn't even supposed to be mesmerized, he was supposed to be her best friend but something about Kelly had caused John to fall for her. John had not noticed that everything had gone silent and Kelly was gazing back at him. He cupped her face gently with his hand and inevitably they got closer and closer, his lips just barely brushing against hers before the doctor strode back into the room, causing both Kelly and John to jump away from each other. John stood up rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his that had developed over the years he had spent with WWE.

"Kelly, I need you to sign here" the doctor stated handing her the clipboard.

"Uh yes of course" Kelly said shaking her head as if she was trying to forget what had just happened. "Oh John can you please get me a bottle of water from the vending machine down the hall?" Kelly asked as she signed the doctor's paperwork.

"Sure, anything for you" he half-smiled and walked out of the room. Kelly handed the clipboard back to the doctor who wore a grin on his face which Kelly decided to ignore.

"If you need another appointment, just call my office and I will find a time, ok?" he clarified as Kelly just nodded her head in return. The doctor then practically picked up his briefcase and left to go and check up on other Superstars who had injuries.

_Did John really just try to kiss me? _Kelly thought to herself. She couldn't believe this had actually happened after everything that had happened earlier on during the day. Kelly didn't know what to feel. She was so confused because in a strange way she had actually felt something spark between herself and John moments ago. A knock at the door sounded interrupting her rapid thoughts that we swirling around her head. "John?" she turned around and realized it wasn't John who was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kelly, I was just coming by to see how you were doing" Randy said, still wearing the devastated expression from earlier. Kelly just turned away, Randy was the last person she wanted to see right now. A silence fell between the two until Randy sighed in frustration. "Are you just not going to say anything to me?"

"What is there to say Randy? You broke my heart and then your psycho girlfriend attacked me" Kelly stated, not daring to look at Randy.

"What is there to say? How about I love you" Randy said causing Kelly to turn around, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"You love me? You have a funny way of showing it. So were you thinking of me when you were snogging Eve right in front me for the past few months?"

"Kelly, I needed to make a choice between you and Eve and it was hard for me to do so, that's why I lied to you and I admit I messed up" Randy said placing a hand on her arm but Kelly just brushed him away. "I don't just see you as a friend Kelly and I am sorry for causing you pain." Kelly swallowed the prominent lump in her throat, not knowing how to react.

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" she said exasperatedly. "You need to get your head sorted."

"So it's like that, is it Kelly?" Randy sighed, frustration overcoming him now.

"You're the one that made it this way" Kelly snapped back as she blinked away her tears.

"Yeah put the blame on me why don't you" he muttered. "I'm not the only one who was confused about my feelings, you know."

"What hell is that supposed to mean?" Kelly fired back, as she folded her arms across her chest. _He couldn't possibly know about my feelings for John _Kelly's thoughts were racing again.

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about. By now, the whole world probably knows that you have a crush on John Cena."

"That's none of your business and you know it Randy!" Someone cleared their throat from the doorway causing both Kelly and Randy to look towards the direction of the noise.

"Is everything ok in here?" John asked looking between Randy and Kelly a couple of times.

"Randy was just leaving" Kelly stated, averting her gaze to the ground. Randy stared back at her frustration and heartache beginning to surge through him. Randy looked between John and Kelly a few times with complete disdain in his eyes before he stormed out of the room.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" John asked handing her the water bottle he just bought for the vending machine.

"Not really" Kelly sighed, trying her best to hold in her tears. It was bad enough John was worried sick about her, crying would have only caused John to worry about her even more, something she didn't want. John knew that Kelly would eventually tell him everything  
but for now he wrapped a muscular arm around her tiny waist and held her close, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

Randy wants to hit something. Anything. He had messed up for the millionth time but that wasn't going to stop him from fighting for Kelly. "Is this it? Is it going to end just like that? I can't just give up..." he asked himself as he paced around the back corridors of the arena. He had never given up. Not once. Will he start now? He remembered when he felt his feelings change towards Kelly. He had denied it because he didn't want to believe it. He was different when he was with her. He might not have noticed it, but he was happy. His smile was natural. His laugh easily came. He seemed to connect with Kelly on a whole new other level. But now after what recently went down between them, he had his doubts about her feelings towards him.

"Hey man, want to tell me why you're wandering aimlessly?" Cody appeared out of nowhere, scaring the hell out of Randy.

"Man, don't do that!" he yelled in frustration as he whirled around to face Cody. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you might need a shoulder to cry on" Cody joked which only received him a death stare from Randy. "But in all seriousness, I heard about the whole Kelly and Eve thing, what the hell happened?"

"The question you should be asking is 'what didn't happen?' " Randy closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"That bad huh?" Cody asked as Randy nodded in return, that devastated expression still etched upon his face.

"I broke up with Eve" he whispered. "Kelly hates me and doesn't want to speak with me, even though I told her basically everything." Cody was shocked by the news. This is not what he expected.

"Well that was unexpected, I thought Kelly loved you too?" Cody asked in complete confusion.

"I kind of forgot to tell you that Kelly and I had a fight the other night" Randy answered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Dude! You can't leave details like that out. How am I supposed to help you? Look, I think you should just keep trying, if she truly does like you she'll admit sooner rather than later."

"Cody she's in love with Cena, I blew my chance and now I've lost both Kelly and Eve." Cody looked into his eyes, which usually show him what Randy really is feeling, however, they looked completely empty. Cold and empty. They were the eyes of a man who had lost everything and had given up.

"Orton, don't give up" Cody answered with a serious expression. "I know how much she means to you. I guess what I am trying to say is don't give up without a fight." Randy looked up at him as if Cody's words were some sort of godsend and in a strange way they kind of were.

_Don't give up without a fight. _His thoughts repeated silently.

"Thanks Codeman, I'll keep that in mind" Randy half-smiled.

* * *

**AFTER RAW  
**

* * *

After Monday Night RAW, Cody and Layla returned to their hotel room and had a totally unexpected guest join them later on in the night, that unexpected guest being Eve. Layla had never seen Eve this depressed before. Sure, like everyone, she had her moments where she had flipped out but this was actually frightening. Eve was sitting on the sofa hugging her knees to her chest and her eyes were just transfixed on the carpet in front of her. She hadn't even blinked for at least a couple of minutes. Layla, who was ultimately concerned about her friend, gently grabbed her and guided her head to the crook of her shoulder. Cody returned with an ice pack and handed it to Layla who placed it on Eve's bruised lip.

"The doctor said that we should put ice on it...to prevent it from swelling up" Cody explained.

"I really need some alcohol, I need to go to the bar" Eve stated.

"That's not really a smart decision. Hold that there" Layla instructed Eve who reluctantly took the ice pack and held it against her bruised lip. Layla grabbed Cody by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Uh Lay, is everything ok?" Cody asked in confusion. Layla sighed and sat down on the bed.

"No it isn't Cody. This whole thing with Eve and Kelly has put me in between a rock and a hard place. Who am I supposed to side with Codes? It's like one minute I'm comforting Kel because she's confused about her feelings and the next minute I'm taking care of Eve because Randy dumped her. I wish John and in particularly Randy knew what they were putting Eve and Kel through" Layla sighed as Cody wrapped a toned arm around her waist.

"Lay if it makes you feel better, I'm in the same boat. Randy and John are my friends too. I just offer them both advice and listen if they need someone to talk to. I know it may not feel right but what more can we do? We can't solve the problems for them, we can't play matchmakers, even though I swear everyone played matchmakers with us" Cody laughed causing Layla to also giggle. "Basically we can only be good friends and do what we think is right, ultimately, it's up to them what they do with their love life. So you, my little English muffin need to take a chill pill."

"Wow, that was...insightful..." Layla admitted as she wrapped her arms around Cody's neck. Cody let his forehead rest against hers.

"What's new? I am always insightful" Cody shot her a boyish grin and one she couldn't resist. Then suddenly her lips attacked his connecting in a steamy, passion-filled kiss. Her hand wrapped around his neck while his toned arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her downwards. She granted his tongue access and he explored the sweetness of her mouth.

Pulling away, she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He watched her as she did and with each button he could feel her fingers brushing against his perfect skin. She smiled softly at him when she finally finished. Dragging her down by the collar of denim jacket, he crashed his lips against hers.

"I love so much Lay" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too Codes" she whispered as she smashed her lips against his once again. He felt her slide her hands inside his shirt, touching him as lightly as possible as she let her hands explore his well-toned body. He was warm and she ran her hand over his tanned chest whilst they continued to kiss. Layla pulled away once she felt a buzzing in her pocket. "You can't be serious?" she muttered as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Cody wore that boyish grin of his as he tried his best to refrain from laughing. "This is not funny."

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Cody asked as he propped himself up on his elbow which consequently meant that Layla had rolled off of him.

"No..."

"Go on pick it up, it might be something important" Cody stated which earnt him a glare. Layla sighed and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Layla, it's Phil" he started, "sorry for calling you at this time of night but I was looking for Eve and I was wondering if she was with you."

"Oh hey Phil, it's ok, don't worry about it. Yes, Eve is here with me" Layla answered while she playfully smacked Cody because he was snickering quite a bit.

"Really? Can I speak to her please?" he asked. "I tried to call her but she's not picking up and I'm worried about her."

"Sure let me get her." She turned to Cody who had started buttoning up his shirt. "Can you get Eve for me?" she whispered.

"Fine..." he sighed as wondered off to find Eve but his heart skipped a beat once he walked into the other room. Eve wasn't there. The ice pack he had given her was left on the couch. "Um, Layla!" he yelled causing Layla to rush out into the room.

"What Codes?"

"Eve's gone..." Cody answered as Layla's mouth formed a shape of an 'O'.

"He did not just say what I thought he did" Punk replied, his brow furrowing in concern for Eve. "Where could she have gone?" Layla thought for moment.

"She might have gone to the bar, she was talking about a bar earlier this evening. Damn it this is all my fault" Layla sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No it's not Layla, don't panic" Punk soothed. "I'll go and find her and text you once I have."

"Ok thanks Phil, hope this didn't cause too much trouble for you."

"No it's fine. Now go back to whatever you were doing. You seem...busy..." Punk stated as he hung up the phone with a smug smirk appearing on his face. Layla threw her phone onto the couch. She slouched down on the couch, buried her face in hands whilst Cody sat beside her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

* * *

The dim interior of the bar was foreign territory to Eve but she needed to drink away her sorrows. She just wanted to get rid of the pain that was shooting through her face and the pain that was tearing her heart apart.

"Miss, are you ok?" the bartender asked once he got a look at her bruised arms and face.

"I'm fine, it's a wrestling injury. Just get me the strongest drink you have already" Eve snapped back at the bartender.

"One Red Death coming straight up." He was quite a show off in pouring the drink but Eve just wanted to consume as much alcohol to help her forget the situation she was in.

"Can you also get me one straight Jameson?" Eve called as she placed some cash on the table in front of her. The bartender glanced at her, knowing the two drinks didn't exactly sit well together.

"Here you go" he said handing both the drinks to Eve who took a sip of the straight Jameson and winced. "Need me to dull it down with something?"

"No I don't, now just leave me be" Eve snapped back as began to scull the icy cold liquid despite the fact that it burnt her throat and chest. She eventually consumed both her drinks and ordered a couple more to ease her pain.

"Eve" a man whispered to her as he climbed on the stool next to her, "what the hell are you doing here? Why are you sitting here wetting the counter with your tears?" Eve finally looked up at the man conversing with her and realized it was Punk.

"Phil...what are you doing here?" Eve said as she silently thanked the bartender for giving her another three drinks.

"I was actually here for the alcohol" Punk joked but Eve just ignored him and continued sculling her drinks down. Punk cleared his throat. "But jokes aside, I was looking for you actually, your friend Layla thought you may be here" he explained as Eve took another sip of her third drink not really listening to a word he was saying. "Don't you think you've had enough?" Eve rolled her eyes and she slammed her glass back down on the counter which caused a loud clang to ring throughout the bar's dim interior.

"No Phil, I have not had enough! My face is all bunged up and my boyfriend just left me for my best friend!" Eve yelled as she took another gulp of her alcoholic beverage.

"I should have known" Punk sighed, closing his eyes as if he was silently cussing himself for being so stupid. "Usually when girls are in a bar crying it's over a guy." She looked over at him, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked back down at her almost emptied glass. He watched her with worried eyes. She had never acted this way before "Eve, come here, you look like you need a hug" he added, outstretching his arms, beckoning her into his warm embrace. Looking up from her now empty glass, she met Punk's hazel eyes that were plagued by concern for her. She accepted and then she felt his warm body embrace her in a hug as she quickly wrapped her arms around him to hug back. "Let's get you back to your room."

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed this very VERY long chapter :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) **


	11. Titanium

**Ok finally finished chapter 11 :D Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapeter, you guys rock :) Enjoy chapter 11 everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Titanium**

* * *

Punk escorted a tipsy Eve back to his hotel room, seeing as she didn't have anywhere else to go. As promised he messaged Layla and told her that Eve was with him and that she was relatively fine. "Eve, you really shouldn't drink that much...well, you shouldn't really drink at all" Punk stated as he laid her down on his bed.

"Yeeeeeeah juss cos you 're straight edgeee doesn't mean you can tell meeeee what to doooo..." Eve slurred.

"Ok, Eve you're pretty drunk. How about I get you a glass of water and then tuck you into bed?" Punk asked as Eve just nodded slowly and groggily in return.

"Sounds like a plane..." Eve continued to slur. Punk can't help but grin at Eve's drunken error. He found it hilarious when people got drunk and did stupid things. However, he cared about Eve way too much to let any harm come to her, that was why he went looking for her in the first place.

"I'll be right back" he said with a smile except Eve grabbed his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. "Uh...Eve, is there a problem?" he asked before she groggily stood up and rested her body weight against him for support. She reeked of alcohol but still, at the same time, distinctively like Eve. Punk realized he shouldn't even be noticing these sorts of things. "Do you...uh...Do you want that glass of water?" Punk asked, not really knowing what to do during that instant. Before Punk could leave to get a glass of water for his ex, Eve, she pulled Punk towards her (as best she could) and pressed a sloppy kiss to his mouth. Punk couldn't breathe or think or hear or really do anything , it was as if he was frozen in place. Eve was _kissing _him.

It should have felt wrong, considering she was his ex and she had just been dumped by Randy Orton, her boyfriend of two years, but it didn't. It felt right on so many different levels...on _every _level. Eve's arm wrapped around his neck and the other was still grabbing onto his arm; their mouths were still pressed together. Eve, in her 'tipsy' state, grinned groggily at Punk who just sheepishly smiled back at her. What on earth had just happened? Eve wore a small smile now as she wrapped her arms around Punk in a tight hug.

Before Punk could say or do anything, a knock sounded at the door. "I guess I'll get it" Punk laughed, knowing Eve was incapable of doing so. He opened the door and didn't even get to greet the person standing there. A worried Layla, charged past him carrying a bag of some sort. "Hi Layla, nice to see you too" Punk said, a thick layer of sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Laylaaaaa!" Eve yelled, causing Punk to squint at the sudden loudness as Eve attempted to hug Layla but she couldn't really stand upright anymore.

"Yeah, she's pretty intoxicated right now, so just ignore her actions" Punk explained as Layla shot him a stare.

"Yeah I can see that..." Layla muttered as Punk looked in between Layla and Eve a few times before speaking again.

"Why are you here? I mean, I messaged you about Eve and she's relatively fine and you know I wouldn't lie to you about something important" Punk concluded.

"Important?" Layla asked with a glint in her eye. "Aw, Phil, that's so adorabubble!"

"What? No I didn't mean it like that!" Punk hissed so Eve wouldn't hear; she most likely wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. "And adorabubble? Are you making up words now? What are you like five?"

"Oh Em Gee Phil! I don't know who is more of a denial queen, you or Kelly!" Punk rolled his eyes at her. "And yes adorabubble! Do you have a problem with that?" Punk raised his hands up in surrender.

"You are such a hypocrite Layla" Punk couldn't help but laugh at her. "As if you weren't in denial about Cody...He had puppy dog eyes for you, you had puppy dog eyes for him, it must have been oh so...what was that word you used earlier?" he squinted in thought for a moment, "oh that's right...'adorabubble'." Layla turned a deep crimson once she got up from Eve's bedside.

"You're a jerk Phil" Layla answered, placing Eve's bag on the couch. "I just came by to drop off Eve's stuff."

"Right, and to teach me a new word apparently" Punk replied smugly.

"That and, I totally wanted to come here just to bag you out for liking Eve" Layla replied just as wittily. "Still..." she added with a small smirk.

"I...uh...I don't like her like that...I...I mean I can't" Punk stuttered. He wasn't one to stutter but Layla's antics were taking him by surprise.

"Ok, I have finally figured out who America's Next Denial Queen is" Layla laughed as Punk shot her a deadly glare, he was becoming irritated, that was without a doubt. "And just a tip for next time..." Layla walked to the door and out into the corridor, "when you deny being a 'denial queen' try not to have Eve's favourite lip gloss smudged all over your lips."

"Shit!" he exclaimed. In an instant, Punk wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and there was indeed pink lip gloss now on his hand and upon his lips. Silently, he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Yeah as I was saying earlier, 'aw Phil... that's so adorabubble!' " Layla said in a mocking tone.

"You bitch" Punk couldn't help but smile, he was finding this somewhat amusing. "I have to admit that was well played."

"Thank you... but you're still a jerk" Layla concluded. "Now I better get going because I can see you're busy with a certain someone" Layla said with wink.

"You mean just like you were busy with a certain someone when I called you last?" Punk said his grin widening.

"As I was saying, you're a jerk" Layla snapped back at him, becoming slightly defensive over the issue.

"Goodnight Layla, make sure you say 'hi' to Cody for me" Punk winked at her and she annoyingly shut the door in his face. "Phil 1, Layla 0."

"Jerk..." Layla muttered as she made her way back to her room which she shared with Cody which was luckily on the same level as Punk's room. However, as she was talking to Punk someone had been watching her, that someone being Randy Orton. After he had spoken to Cody he had gone to the gym, in order to think things through about what he was going to do about Kelly. He had been waiting for the elevator whilst watching both Layla and Punk exchange winks and smiles. Suddenly, he felt terrible for Cody. Stepping into the elevator, he folded his arms across his head in deep thought. _Phil and Layla? _Randy thought. _Cody's going to be devastated..._he added silently.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Seeing as Layla was now rooming with Cody, she had no choice but to room with John because she certainly wasn't going to room with Randy or Eve. She could hear singing, singing above of all things in the early hours of the morning. After her dramatic day yesterday she really wanted a peaceful nights rest but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Opening her eyes slowly, Kelly squinted as she began to adjust to the strong sunlight poking through the blinds. She realized that the singing was coming from none other than John Cena who was currently clad in his typical jean shorts and his gym singlet hung over the couch. Kelly observed his well-toned body and to some extent Kelly felt some guilt...yes guilt. John was her best friend, she shouldn't be feeling this way towards him...unless she was falling for him too. _Shit..._Kelly thought to herself.

John stopped singing and continued to nod his head along to the beat until Kelly realized that he was listening to her iPod and using her earphones. Quietly noting to herself, she realized she never let anyone touch her beloved iPod. Not Layla, not Cody and not Eve (when they were best friends that is) but she let John listen to it and she found herself not caring whether he used her stuff or not. This was definitely a first for her. _Shit..._ she repeated. _Maybe I do like him? Why else would I let him use my stuff?_

"Oh shit! You're awake!" John exclaimed slightly startled when he turned around and realized Kelly was wide awake and clearly examining his well-toned body. "Did I wake you up? Because if I did, I'm sorry. It's just that your iPod has really good music on it and I couldn't resist listening and..." he paused for a moment, "singing to it" he sheepishly admitted. Kelly shrugged unable to take her eyes off of John's abs.

"John it's fine, seriously" Kelly answered sitting upright, finally meeting his gaze.

"I know yesterday was a tough day, and you're probably tired as hell. I'll just finish packing my gym stuff and then I'll get out of your personal bubble space." Kelly couldn't help but grin at his comment.

"My personal bubble space? This is your room you loser" Kelly joked.

"Loser?" John put his gym singlet on, and jokingly shook his head at Kelly. "At least I'm a lovably loser" he added a grin finding its way to his handsome face. "Anyway, I'll be back soon with some coffee. I'll make sure to get your favourite" he smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Stealing kisses again, are we?" Kelly asked a cheeky smirk appearing on her face. He smiled cheekily, which consequently made his dimples show. Kelly slumped down on the pillows and lifted her head, to watch John pack the rest of his gym stuff.

"I'll catch you later Kel."

* * *

Cody sat at the window seat of the hotel suite, thinking. Layla had decided to go for a morning run, so he was all alone to think. He found it stupid that John and Randy were fighting. Firstly there shouldn't be any fight because in Cody's opinion Kelly naturally belonged to John and Randy naturally belonged to Eve. With John, Kelly feels very much secure with her feelings. With Randy, she doesn't because he keeps hurting her. John is single and unattached and he's ridiculously in love with her. He's protective of her, he takes care of her and above all he loves her. Everyone can see John's love for Kelly.

With Randy, it's different. Cody knows Randy so well. He can tell that Randy is in doubt about his feelings towards Kelly. His best friend is so confused and because of this confusion he's hurting Kelly.

"Cody?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Randy, a very tired looking Randy.

"Randy? How the hell did you get in here?" Cody asked as he jumped up in fright. Cody also noticed that the WWE's Appex Predator looked like he hadn't slept well at all. He was guessing that that was due to his fight with Kelly yesterday night.

"The door was left slightly open" he answered. He slumped down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

"Oh...Layla must have left it open" Cody said as he eyed his best buddy with concern. "Hey Orton, can I get you a drink or something? You look like you could use one." Randy shook his head in reply. "Is everything ok man? Did you try talking to Kelly again?"

"Enough with the questions Cody" Randy replied, irritably. "Dude, Kelly hates me. She doesn't even bother to look in my direction anymore, let alone talk to me." Cody sighed and sat down next to his best buddy.

"Kelly does love you Orton, she's just hurt" Cody stated as Randy looked up at him.

"And how can you know that?" he asked. Randy looked as if he had lost all hope but Cody knew his best buddy well. He was going to try and get Randy to fight for Kelly despite thinking that John and Kelly naturally belonged together. _Stupid idiot..._Cody silently cursed himself.

"Look, everyone thinks John's best for Kelly, just because he's single, unattached and he's her best friend but they haven't seen you two together" Cody began as Randy folded his arms across his chest and looked as if he was going to open his mouth to protest but Cody cut him off. "You're different when you're around her man. It's like my badass buddy disappears and never returns. You're so laid back and chilled and it's the only time I ever see you smile...well apart from when I tell my jokes but that's bedsides the point." Randy chuckled wholeheartedly at his best friend.

"I do not act like that around her. I'm always laid back and chilled" Randy countered, which only caused Cody to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me dude? You're always serious and you rarely ever smile. Not to mention, you always seem disinterested in every conversation and every time you start a conversation you can't seem to leave Kelly's name out of it. C'mon man, you've fallen so hard for her, it's going to be hard for you to get back up" Cody stated as Randy pursed his lips together feeling very uncomfortable, talking about this subject of matter.

"Cody, I told her that I loved her and she just basically pushed me away. We were talking and then Cena interrupted us. That guy is overly attached to her, I swear" Randy stated bitterly.

"I told you Orton, she's just hurt because you said some things you didn't mean. As for Cena? Don't worry about him. If Kelly truly loves you, she'll work that out sooner rather than later. They are best friends, so I am not surprised that they're attached by the hip" Cody said with a small yet playful smirk. Randy sighed but he still wore a distressed look on his face. "What else is bothering you? I can tell it's not just Kelly that you're worried about, so what's up?"

"What's up? What are you? An R-Truth wannabe?" Randy looked up at him, his icy blue eyes, piercing through Cody like daggers.

"Ha Ha very funny, Orton but seriously, what's bothering you?" Cody asked intently. He turned to face Randy and the Viper mimicked his action. Randy ran a nervous hand through his short hair. A sigh escaped his lips. "Orton what's wrong?"

"There's no easy way to say this Codeman but I saw Layla and Phil together last night. They were flirting with each other and Layla was at Phil's room" Randy recalled and Cody's mouth was in a shape of an 'O'. "I didn't know whether I should tell you this or not, seeing as it's not my place to."

"What?" Cody stood up and narrowed his eyes down at Randy. "What do you mean flirting? Layla doesn't even like the guy!"

"Flirting, you know, winks, smiles all the stuff people do when they flirt" Randy stated anxiously.

"No...No, this has to be a misunderstanding because Layla would never do that to me especially with Phil" Cody rambled anxiously. "She hates him anyway...this just doesn't make sense at all. I mean why?"

"I don't know Cody, this is just what I saw and I really think you should talk to Layla about it" Randy stated as Cody paced around nervously.

"Talk to me about what?" Layla asked as she walked through the door and placed down her bottle on the counter. Randy and Cody exchanged worried glances.

* * *

John returned from the gym and he found Kelly fast asleep. He intertwined his fingers with Kelly's causing the blonde to jerk awake. "That's not funny John" she said wearily as a small smile found its way to her face.

"I got your coffee. I thought you could use some caffeine." He pressed a warm cup of coffee into her palm. "So..." he started, as he sat next to her on the bed. "How did you sleep after I left?" Kelly shrugged and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Alright considering how stressed I am" she answered causing John to wrap a toned yet protective arm around her.

"You know, when I was listening to your Ipod, I cam across a song called Titanium..." he trailed off.

"Yeah it's a good song" Kelly answered and then continued to let her head rest against his chest.

"Yeah and I think you should listen to the lyrics. You shouldn't let this whole Randy and Eve thing get to you. I mean, they're not even worth it. You've got me and you've got the ever so crazy Layla to take care of you" John smiled as he let his chin rest on top of her head.

_Shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium _Kelly thought to herself a smile appearing on her face. The irony was that Titanium was Kelly's favourite song at the moment and she found it somewhat amusing that John liked it too.

"Hey Kel, you don't let many people in or anyone in for that matter" John stated, rather randomly.

"I let you in didn't I?" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Yeah but that's because you couldn't resist my charm" John said with a wink as a smile that accentuated his dimples appeared on his handsome face.

"Well, you must be pretty important, if I let you use my iPod" Kelly added, angling her head up towards him.

"Done with your coffee?" John asked as Kelly nodded in return. John went to the bin and dumped the styrofoam cups in it before turning to face Kelly who was randomly smiling. He gave her a smile of his own. "So...me and you tomorrow night?" he asked causing Kelly to sit upright. "You free?"

"Yeah why?" Kelly asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's a surprise" John stated a cheeky smirk appearing on her face as he gave Kelly a wink.

"A surprise? Since when were you full of surprises?" John sat beside her.

"I'm always full of surprises" John smiled at Kelly and intertwined his hand with hers. "But you're sure you're free, right?" Kelly nodded in reply. " Awesome, it's a date" he said as he gave her a thumbs up with his free hand. "But not like a date-date" John added feeling himself blush.

"But it's still some sort of date" Kelly smiled cheekily at him. She could almost bet that her face was red from blushing as well.

"I guess so" John answered. Now Kelly needed to talk to Layla as soon as possible because now John was asking her out on a date and she didn't know what to do because she knew, despite everything that had happened, that she still had feelings for Randy and newly discovered feelings for John.

"John I've got to go" Kelly said hurriedly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, in complete concern for her.

"No everything's fine, I just need to go and find Layla." With that statement she hurriedly left the room, in search for her best friend.

* * *

Punk had gone to a local diner, in order to get Eve breakfast. He still couldn't get over his stupidity last night; the whole thing with Layla that is. Now she knew that he still liked Eve even after two years. Finally he returned back to his hotel room. Eve was still in bed, probably hungover. A glass of water and a packet of painkillers for the headache she was bound to have, were neatly placed on her bedside table. "Eve" Punk cooed as he gently shook her, in order to try get her up. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead."

"Phil..." she started, "go away" she groaned inwardly.

"You have to get up it's almost midday" he stated, helping her up to a sitting position. "How's your head?"

"It's been better" she replied as Punk handed her a glass of water and two aspirins. "You're the best Phil" Eve smiled as she took the aspirins for her pounding head.

"See, my t shirt doesn't lie. I am the best in the world" Punk joked and Eve just rolled her eyes at him. "I bought breakfast too. Just promise me it will stay in your stomach. It won't be pleasant to clean up your vomit" Punk told her her as he held up the styrofoam containers, an irresistible grin appearing on his face.

"Now I have no choice but to agree with your t shirt. You're right, it doesn't lie. Oh and don't worry I don't feel nauseated, so I should be ok." He sat on the bed next to her.

"I even brought plastic cutlery. Personally I think it's tacky and wasteful" he said, handing her a knife and a fork. The comment caused Eve to laugh slightly. That's what Punk was aiming to do. He was trying to cheer her up and help her get past her whole break up with Randy.

"Plastic cutlery does the job, doesn't it? That's all that matters, right?" Eve asked and Punk just shrugged as he began eating his breakfast. They sat in silence eating their breakfast and for some reason it felt very uncomfortable not only for Punk but also for Eve. "So last night..."Eve started, looking down at her food and poking it with the plastic knife, obviously a nervous habit of hers.

"What about last night?" Punk answered swallowing a mouthful of food.

"I kissed you." Punk stared at her, struggling not to choke on his food. He had hoped Eve had forgotten that part of the evening.

"Yeah well...you were in a filthy bar and I brought you back here so nothing would happen to you. We were talking and out of the blue you just..." he paused for a second, "you just kissed me" Punk recalled. He specifically left out the part about how amazing the kiss felt and the part where he longed for Eve to be his girlfriend again.

"Phil I-"

"It's ok, you were drunk, you didn't mean it" he mumbled, then silently he cursed himself for saying what he just did. Eve opened her mouth as if she had something more to say but then she stopped herself from continuing.

"Right of course" Eve said quickly as she took another bite from her food. "Sure...drunk" she added once she swallowed her food and Punk raised an eyebrow at her. What exactly was that supposed to mean? "So what are we doing today? Eve asked in order to change the topic.

"Well, you're going to rest up and I'm going to get you anything you need, since, you know, you're not exactly fit to go anywhere."

"Sounds like a plan" Eve admitted which caused Punk to laugh wholeheartedly. "What? What's so funny?" Eve asked, a frown appearing on her face.

"Don't you mean plane not plan?" Punk asked trying to control his laughter. He had told Eve about her blunder and she had laughed for a good ten minutes.

"Oh god don't remind me" Eve covered her face with her hands.

"People are funny when they're drunk" Punk admitted still laughing at Eve who was turning a deep shade of crimson, embarrassed by the situation.

"Great, thanks Phil 'Mr Straight Edge' Brooks" Eve countered.

* * *

"Talk to me about what?" Layla asked as she walked through the door and placed down her bottle on the counter. Randy and Cody exchanged worried glances. Neither one of them wanted to speak. "Guys, what do you have to talk to me about?" Layla asked looking back and forth between the two Superstars.

"Uh...Layla" Randy began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I kind of told Cody something...that...uh..." Randy rambled on anxiously only for Cody to cut him off.

"Randy saw you flirting with Phil the last night" Cody stated folding his arms across his chest.

"Flirting? With Phil? Are you smoking something? The guy is a complete and utter jerk" Layla stated with a laugh. She found this somewhat amusing but that feeling of amusement disappeared once she realized that Cody was taking this seriously. "Wait, are you being serious?"

"Yes Layla I am being serious! How can I not take this seriously, when Randy tells me he sees you flirting with another guy?" Cody exclaimed becoming infuriated by the whole situation.

"Woah, woah...Codes take a chill pill, I am not seeing Phil alright? The only reason I went over there was to hand Eve her bag" Layla explained.

"It didn't look like you were going over to hand Eve her bag, just saying" Randy added, causing Layla to turn to him, completely infuriated.

"Did I ask you for your opinion on the matter? And who the hell do you think you are making assumptions about things you don't know about?" She took a deep breath and continued her rant. "You broke up with Eve, she was upset so she got drunk at the local bar. Phil called me, to see where she was. He then picked her up from the freaking bar, messaged me saying that she was ok, then I messaged him saying I would bring a bag of her clothes over. I even knocked on your god damn door but you were probably too busy crying so I got the maid to let me into your room to get Eve's stuff." Cody now realized that this was probably all a misunderstanding because Layla had told him that she was going to drop off Eve's stuff, however, he didn't know that Eve was staying with her ex, CM Punk, above all people.

"Is she ok?" Randy asked, concern appearing on his face for his ex girlfriend.

"Yeah she's fine considering after the way you treated her. In fact, you treat every girl who could ever like you like shit. Ever heard of a girl called Kelly? She liked you, You treated her like shit too." As if on cue, Kelly got to Layla's room and realized she had just walked in on the fight.

"That was complicated Layla and you know it." Randy snapped back at her. "I told her that I loved her and I left Eve for her, and you call that treating her like shit?"

"Yeah I do, because you did that after you messed with her heart. You've lost Eve, and the way you're going you'll lose Kelly too because there's a single, handsome, gentleman by the name of John Cena that's going to take your place. Maybe if that does happen, you'll never treat a girl like shit again" Layla fired back at him. Randy opened his mouth to counter the argument but then caught sight of Kelly standing in the doorway.

"This is obviously a bad time, maybe I should come back later" Kelly stated causing Layla and Cody to stare over at her.

"Shit..." Layla mumbled as Cody pinched the bridge of his nose in stress. Randy's icy blue eyes met Kelly's, only for a brief moment. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it...but it's ok seriously, I'll come back another time" Kelly stated, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with all the attention being brought to her. She turned on heel and hurriedly left the room, only for Randy to follow her out and slam the door behind himself. Layla closed her eyes in a silent agony before slumping down on the couch. Cody sat down bedside her and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for this misunderstanding Lay, I should have trusted you" Cody stated in an apologetic tone. Layla didn't answer she was just incredibly still and Cody couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "Come here babe" he pulled into his warm embrace and rubbed circles on her back in order to comfort her. Layla looked up at him, allowing Cody to see if she was crying or not. She wasn't but she still had tears welling up in her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she managed to speak.

"Cody I'm sick of this. Everything seems to be Team John vs Team Randy, Team Eve vs Team Kelly. Why is it that everything after Twilight has to be team this vs team that?" Cody chuckled at Layla's question.

"I don't know Lay but I say we keep our stress levels down from now on and try to help our friends as best as we can" Cody concluded. Layla sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 11 everyone :) Hope you all liked it :) Randy and Kelly are going to talk next chapter so stay tuned for that :)**


	12. I Lost

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :) It truly does mean the world to us writers :) Anyway, here's chapter 12, hope you all like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I Lost**

* * *

Randy followed Kelly out of the room, needing to talk to the blonde about his feelings. "Kelly!" he called after her. "Kelly, wait!" When manged to catch up to her, he gently grabbed her arm and spun her round.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Randy" Kelly stated as she looked away from him.

"Ok, can I talk?" Randy asked, as Kelly pulled her arm away from him and consequently folded her arms across her chest.

"I never meant to hurt you" he started, "and I know I did the wrong thing."

"The wrong thing?" Kelly exclaimed exasperatingly. "You did more than just the wrong thing" Kelly snapped. "I told you I loved you and you said that I was your friend and that's all we could be, friends. How am I supposed to feel, Randy? You led me on."

"Oh I led you on, did I?" Randy fired back. "Is that why I went to check up on you after you're fight with Eve? No Kelly I did that because I love you." Randy pinched his nose in frustration. "I told you I loved you and that I made a mistake and you just pushed me away, like I don't even matter to you" Randy said but Kelly could hear how hurt he was. "I even left Eve for _you_, isn't that want you wanted?"

"I know" Kelly began fidgeting with her fingers. "I didn't know what to do, or what to say..." She did want Randy to leave Eve but she didn't want to answer the question because she was so confused about her feelings towards Randy and towards John. She had unexpectedly fallen for John and was unsure of what to do.

"You could have said 'I love you too', that would have worked" Randy stated, frustration finally overtaking him. Why couldn't Kelly understand his point of view? He just didn't want to hurt her but he ended up doing so because he made a mistake. _A_ mistake. A silence fell between them before Randy met Kelly's light blue eyes. "Unless you don't love me and you love someone else."

"Is that what you think this is about?" Kelly exclaimed. "Randy this about you messing with my heart, nothing more, nothing less."

"And now you're messing with my heart, by going on a date with John. Yeah the pleasure of my name being next to Layla's on your phone..." Randy muttered, taking his phone out of his pocket and showing Kelly the text message as proof.

"Oh shit..." Kelly mumbled, tears becoming evident in her eyes. Silently, she cursed herself for not being careful when sending her text message to Layla. "Randy I-"

"Kelly, save it. I knew you and John were screwing around with each other " he stated, hurt becoming evident in his voice as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Woah, woah... Kelly and I aren't screwing around with each other." John had heard an argument escalate in the hallway from his room, so he had decided to try and calm both the people down. Little did he know it was Randy and Kelly having the argument.

"Jesus Christ!" Randy exclaimed as he flung his hands up in the air. "Of course you're here right now. Kelly doesn't need you're help, alright?"

"I didn't say she did" John replied, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"You know, I think I'm done here" Kelly said as brushed past both of the Superstars. John watched as Kelly disappeared down the hallway and into the elevator. Randy sighed in frustration but deep inside he was hurting. How could Kelly go on a date with John after everything he had given up for her? Randy didn't understand her actions at all.

"What the hell did you do?" John asked, glaring at Randy.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"What-did-you-do?" John repeated emphasizing each word with anger that had suddenly surged through him.

"This is none of your business Cena" Randy spat.

"I told you once and I will tell you again. When I see Kelly hurt, the matter becomes my business. Now why can't you just leave her be?" Randy shook his head and turned away from John.

"I'm not dealing with you Cena" Randy fired back as he began walking towards the elevator but then he felt John grab him by the arm.

"Oh, you most definitely are, Orton. I'm not letting you get away with this." Randy pushed John off of himself and folded his arms across his chest. He sighed before opening his mouth to speak.

"We had a fight ok? I told her I loved her and that I left Eve for her because that was what she wanted, but I guess that was all for nothing. You better take good care of her, because if you don't, I will tear your fruity pebble ass to shreds." John heard Randy's voice crack and realized that The Viper was hurting just as much as Kelly. To some extent he felt sorry for Randy, so he lowered his voice and regathered his composure.

"What happened?" John asked softly, which earnt him a glare from Randy.

"I messed everything up."

* * *

**A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Layla knew there was something wrong the moment Kelly called her. She was in the middle of kissing Cody, when her phone rang. Why was it that every time she got intimate with Cody, someone either interrupted them or one of their phones rang. One of these days she was just going to turn her phone off and lock the doors, so she and Cody could finally get some privacy. Having excused herself from their room, Layla stepped out into the hallway to answer the call.

"Hey Kel, is everything ok?" Layla asked, knowing what happened earlier between Kelly and Randy. She had no idea that Randy had managed to talk to her and that John had intervened in their argument.

"No" Kelly answered with a sniffle.

"What happened?" she immediately asked with deep concern in her voice. If Randy was the reason behind this, Layla was going to throw a fit.

"Lay, I need you now" Kelly cried. "Please?"

"Hang on hun, I'll be right there" Layla replied and without wasting a second, she went straight to the elevator. Unlocking her phone, she proceeded to text Cody to let him know she was going to be with Kelly.

When Layla entered John's room, she looked around, with extra precaution, to make sure the Cenation Leader wasn't around. Sighing with relief, she crept towards the bedroom and opened the door to find Kelly sitting on the bed. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt, which Layla thought must have belonged to John, and hugging her knees to her chest. The cut on her nose was healing well and her gaze was tearful as she continued to stare at the wall.

Layla silently walked towards the bed and sat beside her best friend. Pulling Kelly towards herself, so the blonde could rest her head on her shoulder, she let the blonde cry, deciding it was best to say nothing. Layla just held her best friend tightly because she knew that Kelly would talk when she was ready to.

* * *

"So..." Punk began,''I have an idea that might cheer you up."

"What idea, could you possibly have that would cheer me up?" Eve looked up at him with sad eyes, her breakup with Randy finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. Punk had given her an ice pack because he was worried that her lip might start swelling again. To some extent, Punk was mad at Kelly for hurting Eve. He didn't care who started the fight, the only thing he cared about was Eve's well being, that was it.

''How about we go out tonight to your favourite restaurant and maybe we could even go to that club you like" Punk said, trying to cheer her up.

"Really? But you hate clubbing" Eve said, jumping up in excitement and wrapping her arms around Punk's neck which caused him to almost fall over.

"Yeah, clubbing isn't really my thing" Punk answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But anything to help take your mind off the breakup" Punk added, wrapping a tattooed arm around her waist.

"What ever happened to 'we're not going to do anything today'?" Eve asked, raising her eyebrow in a quizzical manner.

"There was a change of plans" Punk answered with a wink, causing Eve to blush slightly. Her hand reached out and grabbed his, her thumb gently, caressing his wrist. "You like romantic gestures" he muttered as Eve stopped moving her thumb, to stare up at him in shock.

"What?" Eve asked, completely taken aback by his statement. Punk looked up at her, avoiding her gaze at all costs.

"I said you like romantic gestures" Punk reiterated, this time making complete eye contact with her. Eve opened her mouth as if she had something to say but Punk didn't let her speak. "You like romantic gestures Eve, but I think they're cheesy. What does that tell you?"

"I..." Eve began, looking into his hazel eyes. "I don't know. Is that supposed to tell me something?" Eve asked, that quizzical look appearing on her face for a second time.

"Indeed it is" Punk answered as his lips curled into a cheeky smirk.

"What are you trying to say Phil?"

"What I'm trying to say is you like romantic gestures and I think they're cheesy, but I go along with it anyway. I like having my personal space but you're constantly in my personal space and it doesn't bother me. I don't like those sleazy clubs or those filthy bars, but you see me going there, only for you. I don't like hugs or hand-holding, but you do and I guess I don't really mind any of it because I love you."

"Phil..." For whatever reason, Punk could no longer contain his feelings for his ex-girlfriend. He tugged her closer, closing the gap between them before a attacking her lips in a chaste kiss, completely unlike their kiss the night before, when Eve was highly intoxicated. Eve dropped her hand and Punk pulled away, wondering what was wrong. Unable to read the expression on Eve's face, he half expected that she would barge out of the room in anger. Then suddenly, much to Punk's surprise, Eve's arms wrapped around his waist consequently pulling him closer. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, her arms draping over his shoulders as she pulled him impossibly closer.

Pushing him down onto the bed, Eve let her hands explore all over Punk's 'Best In The World' t shirt whilst he had his own fingers tangled in her long brown hair. Punk pulled away, needing air, and that was when he realized, that maybe things were moving way too fast. "What's wrong Phil?" Eve asked, realizing he was hesitant to go any further.

"I honestly didn't anticipate any of this" Punk answered, his arm still tightly wrapped around Eve's waist. She laughed wholeheartedly and lay down next to him.

"Trust me, I didn't expect this either" she smiled and placed a kiss on Punk's cheek. "Are you still up for going out tonight?"

"I do dislike clubbing but hey, I might as well go. Just promise me one thing" Punk stated seriously.

"What?" Eve asked, angling her head up towards him.

"You have to drink in moderation, no excessive amounts of drinking tonight. Do you understand?" Punk stated, a hint of concerning plaguing his voice.

"I understand." A smile found its way to Punk's face before he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Eve's lips.

"Good."

* * *

Cody had seen his friend earlier today and how devastated he was but this wasn't a good sight. The strangest thing was that Randy looked composed and calm, something Cody couldn't quite understand. He stared at his best buddy and there wasn't even a trace of a tear. In Randy's defense, he wasn't the type of guy who would cry over something like this, but still Cody found it completely odd.

When Randy had knocked on the door, Cody had greeted him with his usual grin. When Randy looked at him, Cody had to stop himself from cursing. Randy didn't look sad nor angry, he appeared to be emotionless. His icy blue eyes, which would have usually shown what he was truly feeling seemed cold and empty as if they were the eyes of a man who had lost everything and had ultimately given up.

"Randy" he began, a deep concern in his voice. "Dude, what happened?" he asked as he lightly placed a hand on his best buddy's shoulder. Randy, who was sitting by the window now, didn't even bother to look up at his friend, it was as if he hadn't even heard him. Cody opened his mouth to say something but that was when Randy turned to face him, a wry smile appearing on his face. _Talk about creepy_ Cody thought to himself.

"I lost." Was all that the Viper said, but Cody being the intellectual that he is, knew exactly what his friend meant by that statement.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 12 everyone :) Hope you all liked it :) **


	13. Last Night In Tampa

**Ok this is chapter 13, hope you all enjoyed last chapter! I had to split this chapter due to it being nearly 8000 words but anyway enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Last Night In Tampa  
**

* * *

Wiping the stray tear from her face, Kelly let out a shaky sigh whilst Layla gave her a small yet sympathetic smile. _How could I be so stupid? How could I send Randy a text that was meant to be for Layla? I'm such an idiot! _Kelly silently berated herself.

"Kel, do you want to tell me what happened?" Layla asked, her arm still securely wrapped around Kelly's shoulders in comfort.

"You're going to think I'm stupid" Kelly stated, her voice hoarse from crying. Layla tried to stifle a laugh but to no avail. "What's so funny?"

"Kel, I've known you for seven years, I'm not going to judge you, so if you want, tell me what happened." Kelly sighed, closing her eyes in a silent agony.

"John asked me out on a date" Kelly mumbled nervously, trying her best to avoid eye contact with Layla who was just completely taken aback by the statement.

"What?" Layla exclaimed. "Oh my god! When?"

"He asked me out about six hours ago but that wasn't the reason why I was a mess a couple of seconds ago" Kelly said, blinking away the tears that began to appear in her eyes again.

"Oh..." Layla answered biting down on her lower lip.

"I texted you, wanting advice on what to do. I have had feelings for Randy this entire time but..." Kelly trailed off.

"But what?" Layla asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"But I have feelings for John too and did I mention he asked me out on a date?" Layla's mouth was formed in the shape of an 'O'. "Hey don't look surprised, you knew he liked me all along."

"I'm not surprised. Yes, you did mention that about twice already but to be honest I just didn't think John had the balls to do that, good on him." Layla's lips curved into a smirk.

"I was meant to text you this but I accidentally texted Randy, breaking his heart in the process. I was the reason why he left Eve. I tore them apart, only to ruin what they had" Kelly choked out, her voice wavering as she said the words. "And in the process, no matter how much of a bitch she was to me, I lost Eve. I lost my other best friend Layla."

"Hey, you don't need to beat yourself up over this. Both Randy and Eve have treated you horribly, the cut on your nose is a testament to that." Kelly sighed burying her head in her hands. "Wait..." Layla began, having an epiphany, "did Randy confront you about this text in the hallway?" Looking up from her hands, her gaze, which was once again tearful, met Layla's.

"Yes he did and then we fought. Now I don't know if I should go out on a date with John-"

"Ok, back up a second. John mustered up the courage to ask you out on a date, the least you could do is muster up the courage to accept that date" Layla rambled, causing Kelly to shoot her a glare. "Don't look at me like that, you know I'm right. All Randy does is hurt you and all John does is care for you. Until Randy asks you out, you don't need to worry about him. He keeps saying he loves you but he never actually shows you that he does."

"That's because I don't let him Lay" Kelly answered becoming impatient with her friend. Why couldn't she understand?

"And the reason why you don't let him is because you're guarding your heart. You don't want to get hurt again. Plus going on a date with John doesn't necessarily mean he's actually going to ask you to be his girlfriend, you do realize that right?"

"I do but-"

"No buts Kel, just go on this one date. You just admitted that you have feelings for John, you never know you two might just end up together" Layla said with a wink, consequently causing Kelly to whack her arm quite hard. "Ow! Why do you always have to hit me when I mention you and John being a couple?"

"You deserve it, you know."

"I guess I do. Now give me your phone." Layla held out her hand causing Kelly to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to break it just yet" Layla said, her tone becoming more demanding. "Just give it to me already!"

"Ok! Ok..." - Kelly pulled the phone out of her pocket- "geez" she muttered before reluctantly handing her phone to Layla. The brunette pressed a few buttons before handing the phone back.

"There. I'm in your phone as El now. You and John have single handedly scarred me for life. I feel like I need to take a shower whenever I look at you two together."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about John's name also being next to my name on your damn phone. I'm always getting texts from both of you and it's really awkward."

"I'm really sorry!" Kelly exclaimed, becoming embarrassed. "Your names are literally right next to each other and sometimes my finger accidentally hits your name when I mean to hit John's."

"Yeah well, tell Cena he needs to go and control his 'sophomoric' urges." Kelly raised an eyebrow at her friend. What exactly did she mean by that? "What I mean to say is have fun on your date with Cena" Layla said with a smirk.

"I will try" Kelly replied, hugging Layla goodbye.

* * *

Punk stayed true to his promise. The night with Eve had begun quite well. Eve was excited as they stepped out of the limo and onto the street, heading towards the brunette's favourite restaurant. Punk straightened out his t-shirt, in order to look half decent for the flawless Diva standing next to him. Taking hold of one of her hands, caused a small smile to appear on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked, needing to know that everything was indeed fine.

"Everything is fine actually. I'm just a bit taken aback by this whole thing" Eve explained causing Punk to stop walking. He let go of her hand and stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"Eve, I don't want you to feel taken aback by this."

"But Phil, you're doing all this for me and somehow I just don't think it's fair. I mean-"

"Life isn't fair, Eve and this has nothing to do with fairness or unfairness. I'm doing this because I love _you_. Do you understand?" Eve nodded before Punk intertwined his hand with Eve's once again. "Good" he replied with a smile before he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "And did I mention you look stunning tonight?"

"No you didn't. You conveniently left that part out" Eve answered, a playful smirk becoming evident on her face. "Well, you look pretty damn good tonight as well."

"Why thank you" Punk replied, a wide grin appearing on his face.

* * *

Kelly returned to her room but realized that she hadn't taken a keycard with her. Silently, she prayed that John had returned and consequently she began impatiently knocking on the door.

"I'll be there in a second!" he called causing Kelly to roll her eyes. _What is taking him so damn long?_ Kelly thought frustratedly. John finally opened the door, appearing with a small bouquet of daisies in his hand.

"Oh my god! My favourite!" Kelly exclaimed when John finally opened the door.

"I know I'm awesome" John teased her with a wink, a wide grin appearing on his handsome face.

"I meant the daisies Cena" Kelly answered, playfully rolling her eyes at him. "But now that I think of it" -she squinted up in thought- "you're pretty great as well." John stepped aside to let Kelly in and to put the daises into water, so they wouldn't die out completely. "Hey, I'm just wondering, why did you get me flowers? I mean what's the occasion? And-"

"Chill" John intervened. "I got you flowers because I realized tonight is the last night we're going to be in Tampa so I thought why not have our...date...tonight?" John explained.

"You could have at least warned me" Kelly stated, a small smile appearing on her face as she wrapped her arm around John's. "So what are we up to?"

"I told you already, it's a surprise." He stated before leading her out into the corridor.

"Can't you give me a hint?" Kelly pouted.

"We're having dinner, that's all I will reveal" John answered, that grin of his still plastered on his face. He knows by not revealing what he has planned, that he is driving Kelly crazy. He knows he isn't that good with surprises but he hopes that it will be worth it.

They were now on the streets of Tampa and after a few minutes of walking, Kelly recognized where they were heading.

"Are we going to Layla's?" Kelly asked, a frown of confusion appearing on her face. She knew that Layla had an apartment not far from where they were staying which made her question why Layla in the first place decided to stay in a hotel, instead of her own apartment. _Ok, chill, Kelly chill_ Kelly silently tried to calm herself down.

"It's not what you think, I promise" John said with a chuckle before he pressed a kiss to Kelly's cheek. They, indeed, end up at Layla's apartment and Kelly's now even more confused when John pulls out the key and unlocks the door. Kelly stepped inside the apartment and noticed that the table was set for two, complete with currently unlit candle. She turned to John, with a look of confusion upon her face.

"We're having dinner here?" Kelly asked, looking up at him.

"We can go out if you want but since I spent most of the afternoon cooking you dinner-"

"Wait, what? You can cook?" Kelly exclaimed interrupting John altogether. "We've known each other for god knows how long. How did I not know this?" John couldn't help but laugh at the blonde.

"I guess it never came up" he replied with a small shrug before heading into the kitchen. "I can bake too" he said, tilting his head indicating the cookies. Kelly followed him into the kitchen and caught sight of a large plate of cookies on the counter.

"You made these? They look delicious."

"Layla helped, but yeah, that's what we were doing this afternoon."

"So that's why she was so excited for my date. Remind me to kill her later for going along with this" Kelly joked. "Wait, you guys spent the entire afternoon alone and you didn't argue about anything?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"_And_ you can bake _and_ you're making me a homemade dinner. Who are you and what have you done with John Cena?" Kelly teased as she watched John place a dish into the oven.

"I guess I'm going to have to find someone else to share this homemade dinner with" John replied, tugging Kelly closer and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Well I'm content on spending the rest of the night, learning all these new yet fascinating things that you've been keeping from me Cena."

* * *

"Water?" Punk asked with both his eyebrows raised, "You are kidding me right?" Eve sipped her water and looked up at him.

"What?" she answered in a complaining tone. "I want to be healthy unlike you drinking Pepsi 24/7. Seriously do you even drink water?" Eve asked. Punk shook his head and gulped down the rest of his Pepsi and let out a satisfied sigh when he finished.

"If you wanted to be so healthy, why on earth did you order a Capricciosa pizza?" Punk challenged, folding his arm across his chest, a smug smirk appearing on his face. "And yes for your information I do drink water."

"Because this place makes the best pizzas, that's why I love it here" Eve stated her emerald green eyes, locking into an intense gaze with Punk's hazel eyes. Before anything else could happen between them, Eve's phone began to ring. She rummaged through her handbag and finally found the ringing phone. Her eyes widened once she saw the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Punk asked, just out of curiosity.

"It's Randy..." Eve mumbled sadly, not knowing whether or not she should pick up the phone.

"Don't pick it up. He doesn't have the right to talk to you after the way he treated you." Eve ignored Punk's statement and decided to pick up the phone anyway.

"Hello Randy, why are you calling me?" Eve got straight to the point.

"Hey Eve. I was calling because I owe you an apology." Punk could see that Eve was feeling uncomfortable talking to him, not to mention emotional. He snatched the phone away from Eve and decided to confront Randy himself. "Eve?"

"You're speaking to Phil now."

"Phil? Hand the phone back to Eve, you slimy bastard!" Randy yelled at him through the phone.

"How about you just stop yelling and insulting me? Maybe then we can have a proper conversation." He heard Randy sigh in frustration before speaking to him again.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend Phil?" Randy spat, angrily.

"Ex-girlfriend" Punk corrected. "But you see, someone by the name of Randy Orton decided to break her heart, so I am taking her out for dinner, to cheer her up" Punk finished, that smug smirk of his still evident on his face.

"Just give the phone back to Eve now Phil" Randy said, calming himself down. "I just want to apologize to her" Randy added and he heard Punk scoff.

"Apologize? You want to apologize? For what? For falling in love with her best friend or for dumping her? Please Randy, she doesn't need your apology. What she needs is for you to get out of her life."

"Phil..." Eve whispered but he held up a hand to shush her.

"I made a mistake Phil. Are you telling me you didn't make a mistake when you pushed Eve into my arms? You are a hypocrite and you know it."

"I may be a hypocrite Randy but at least I'm not a guy who treats a girl like crap. At least I'm not a guy who claims to love my girlfriends best friend. I, unlike you, am the bigger man in this situation. You are not a man Randy, you are a boy... or to be more accurate you are a conceited asshole. Until that changes, and personally I don't think it ever will, don't ever call this number again." With that Punk pressed the end call button before handing the phone back to Eve who was visibly shaken.

"You didn't need to do that to him Phil. Can't you two ever get along?" Eve asked, tears evident in her eyes.

"Excuse me, but that asshole wanted to apologize to you, probably because his little 'fling', or whatever you want to call it, with Kelly didn't work out. The man is a coward, Eve and now he's crawling back to you because Kelly probably is dating somebody else. Don't take him back, he's not worth it" Punk concluded.

"But Phil, I really do miss him. Even after the way he treated me."

"Hey, this stuff happens but I promised you I would take you out to cheer you up. Not so you could mope around over your idiotic ex. So, after this, are you still up for clubbing?" he asked, with a small yet comforting smile. "I promised to take you to your favourite club" Punk added. Eve half smiled at him.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

"Remind me to thank Layla for letting you borrow her kitchen" Kelly stated when they moved from the table onto the couch.

"Didn't you want to 'kill' her earlier?" John asked, earning himself a stern look from Kelly. "Sheesh I was just joking Kel."

"Seriously though, where did you learn to cook like that?"

"It's just a hobby of mine. Now enough about my cooking. Which movie do you want to watch? I have Love Actually, Forgetting Sarah Marshall, No Strings Attached and The Proposal" John finished, placing all the DVD's on the coffee table before him. "Oh and how could I forget. I have Casablanca as well."

"How about Casablanca?"

"Casablanca it is" John got up with a smile before placing the disc in the DVD player.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Kelly let her head rest on John's shoulder which consequently led to John wrapping a protective yet muscular arm around her.

"Hey Kel, don't fall asleep yet, it's not finished" John told her. Kelly still focused on the TV screen before she wrapped her arms around John in a tight embrace. He wasn't bothered by this. He just continued to watch the movie.

"I'm sorry but I can already see how this is going to end, these movies are to predictable John." John sat upright and paused the movie. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you hated movies for being predictable?" John asked teasingly.

"You really need to stop being such a smart ass" Kelly replied jokingly. John took a deep breath, nerves starting to get the best of him. "What's wrong?" she asked, knowing something was bothering him. John stared into her sparkling blue eyes before telling her what he had bottled up for months.

"Look, Kel, there's no easy way to say this but...the past few days I've been thinking about us two. People have been asking me what is going on between us and I never have answer for them. I simply do not know what to say. But from tomorrow onwards I want to say you are my girlfriend" John finished, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_Oh shit_ Kelly thought to herself. She really wanted to say 'yes' but she knew she couldn't because she had feelings for Randy as well. Then again Layla was right. Randy hadn't planned a extravagant date like this, nor did he show her how much he loved her. Yes, he had said 'I love you' on several occasions but he never did show signs of true affection. _Maybe I should just give John a chance? You never know, he may be the one..._ Kelly thoughts were racing.

"You want me..._me_ above all people to be your girlfriend?" Kelly asked, in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that John had mustered up the courage to actually ask her whether or not she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Yes, I have decided to give you the honor of being my girlfriend. Are you willing to accept it?" John asked, a playful smile appearing on his face as he waited for Kelly's response.

"Yes" Kelly replied, a smile finding its way to her face.

"Yes?" John repeated in shock and before anything else could be said Kelly's lips met his in a passionate kiss. Needing air John pulled away a grin appearing on his face. "Way to leave a man hanging Kel."

"Sorry" Kelly pouted before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"It's ok, it was worth the wait" John said with a wink. "So" John continued, "on a scale of one to best date ever..."

"I'm pretty sure you had me when you greeted me with flowers" Kelly admitted.

"That's all it took? Flowers?" John asked her, a quizzical look appearing on his face.

"Let's just say everything else helped" Kelly said with a cheeky smirk before snuggling closer to him.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 13 everyone :) Hope you all liked it :) **


	14. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: All Hell Breaks Loose**

* * *

Randy pressed the end call button before walking out of the room to where Cody sat on the couch. Throwing the phone onto the couch, caught Cody by surprise. He was worried about his best buddy. Lately Randy, had completely lost his mind, even though Cody, on many occasions, had reminded him that this wasn't the end of the world.

"I take it that Eve didn't want to talk to you then?" Cody asked, a little sheepishly. He didn't want to get on Randy's bad side, especially now, right after a phone call with his ex-girlfriend.

"I didn't get to talk to Eve because Phil snatched the phone away from her" Randy explained, his hand now balled into a fist as he eyes darted around looking for something to punch.

"Look, man you need to calm down. I've told you plenty of times that this isn't the end of the world. There's plenty of fish in the sea-"

"When I see Phil I'm going to teach that punk a lesson" Randy spat, as he began to pace angrily around the room. With a sigh Cody rose from the couch and blocked his path.

"No dude, you leave the past in the past. You don't need to do anything, you got that?" Cody, who was level headed tried to convince the WWE's Apex Predator that it wasn't best to confront CM Punk over the matter.

"Ok, will you please shut up and get your head out of ass, it's not a fucking hat" Randy snapped back at him. Cody was completely taken aback by this statement.

"I get that your upset man, I really do but there's no need to take this out on me. I'm only trying to help you" Cody stated, his brow furrowed in concern for his best buddy. Randy let out a sigh of frustration before slumping down onto the couch, trying his best to avoid Cody's gaze. He felt like crying, he truly did but he didn't want Cody to witness one of his large emotional outbursts. "Randy..." Cody started, realizing that his friend was visibly shaken from the events of the week. "You can't let this take over your life man."

"Do you have any idea of what I've done?" Randy choked out, trying his hardest to swallow the prominent lump in his throat. "In the space of a couple of months, I have destroyed the lives of two girls. I took away the friendship they once had and I broke both of their hearts. Do you know what that makes me Cody?" Randy finally looked up at him. "Do you?"

"Randy I-"

"Phil was right Cody...As much as I hate to admit it, Phil was right" Randy stated, a wry smile appearing on his face which only seemed to creep Cody out more. Something was seriously wrong with his best buddy and he needed to do something about it. "I am a conceited asshole, who doesn't know how to treat a girl. I had something perfect with Eve yet threw it all away, for a girl who is going on a date with her best friend... Fuck me dead!"

"I rather wouldn't..." Cody mumbled which only earnt him a deadly glare from Randy. "Wait, did you say Kelly and John are going out on a date?" Cody asked in complete confusion.

"Yes they are, can we please not talk about that" Randy deadpanned as Cody nodded his head in agreement. He didn't want to upset his buddy any further. "It pisses the shit out of me, how I can leave my girlfriend of two years for a girl, who supposedly loved me. I thought that was what she wanted? For me to leave Eve? Then after all the turmoil I had to go through to leave Eve, Kelly just runs off with Super Cena. You know what? I don't even have a right to complain because I had a girlfriend which means all other girls were off limits _and _I knew she had feelings for John but I still fell for her anyway. I am such an idiot" Randy finished rambling before he buried his face into his hands, sighing in frustration.

"You couldn't have known that John was going to ask her out on a date, you couldn't have known that Eve would have gone back to her ex. Unfortunately these things happen Orton and we can't change these things, we can only deal with them. Which gives me an idea." Randy looked up at him in curiosity. "How about you, Layla and I, go clubbing in a couple of hours, you know, to lighten the mood?" Cody suggested, which consequently caused Randy to raise his eyebrows at his best buddy.

"Clubbing? Seriously? Do you think I'm in a mood to go to a club right now?" Randy asked incredulously.

"Dude, I know you're not in the mood for clubbing right now but it will be good for you."

"How so?" Randy challenged, folding his arms across his chest.

"It will help clear your head. Trust me dude, it will" Cody reassured him, which only caused Randy to roll his eyes in aggravation.

"Fine, but only if you pay for drinks tonight." Randy tried to come to some sort of ultimatum with Cody, who was now mulling over the offer. "So, deal or no deal?"

"Deal. I'll text Layla now."

* * *

The club was huge. John knew the owner who had offered to show the new couple around. The first floor was made up of a large dance floor with a bar attached, along with a slightly smaller room off to the side full of red, white and black leather couches, weirdly shaped armchairs and a toilet. The second floor was apparently reserved only for the DJ's.

"So, can I get you anything to drink?" John asked, basically yelling over the loud music so Kelly could hear him.

"Can you get me, midori and lemonade please?" she replied.

"Sure thing!" He quickly pushed himself to the front of the bar and ordered the drinks and within two minutes he was back.

"That was quick" Kelly said with a smile. It didn't take long for them to start dancing along to the beat of the music. John being the shyer of the two when it came to dancing, took some time to grow accustomed to the clubbing scene. He honestly wasn't a big fan of clubbing but considering this was their first date and all, he let Kelly choose where she wanted to go next. Hence, how they ended up in a club...dancing. "You know what would be cool?" Kelly began taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage, "it would be cool if they played Titanium."

"Ha! Just you wait" John answered with a cheeky smirk. The next thing she knew, was the song that was originally playing faded into an all too familiar tune.

"No way! You requested this song?" Kelly exclaimed in excitement. "You do realize this is my favourite song, right?"

"Of course I requested this song and really? This is my favourite song too. Coincidence much?" John finished, giving her a wink. Immediately, Kelly got lost in his eyes. John noticed this, however, he wasn't bothered by it. In fact, he leaned it a placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Should we take this into a more private area?" John asked, pulling away from her. Kelly nodded her head in agreement. They both gulped down the rest of their drinks and continued to kiss fervently until John opened the door to the smaller room.

"Holy shit!" Cody explained as he and Layla jumped apart, not expecting anyone to interrupt them. "John, Kelly, what the hell are you doing here?" Hearing their names, John and Kelly also jumped apart.

"Wait, were you two just kissing or was that my imagination?" Layla asked raising an eyebrow at the two.

"I can ask you the same thing Lay. Seriously you and Cody, need to get yourselves under control. Like seriously get a room." Layla rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Or even better, go to a sex-a-holics meeting."

"Please, you two were so focused on each other you probably didn't notice what was going on between us two" Layla stated, straightening her dress up whilst Cody buttoned up his shirt. "Plus Kel, don't change the topic. Are you and John a couple now or was this a 'drunken' mistake that should have never happened?"

"Layla, Kelly is my girlfriend now" John finally revealed causing Cody's eyes to widen in shock and Layla to jump up and down with excitement. _Randy's going to be devastated _Cody thought.

"Congratulations you two!" Layla exclaimed giving each of them a hug.

"Thanks Lay but I will kill you later for helping John with this" Kelly stated jokingly. John smiled down at Kelly before placing a quick peck on her lips. Unfortunately for Randy, whether it was bad luck, bad timing or a combination of both, he awkwardly stood in the doorway turning his attention to John. He was looking straight at the Cenation Leader. His eyes were cold and calculating.

"Shit" Cody mumbled, once Layla, Kelly and John sat back down on the couches. Wondering why Cody just cursed, the three them followed his gaze to the doorway and saw Randy standing there, drink in hand with this almost vicious look on his face. However, ice met ice. John looked back at him with an equal coldness. A wry smile found it's way to Randy's face when he sat down next to Cody. No one said anything.

It was just John, who had his arm securely wrapped around Kelly (probably in order to make Randy envious), staring daggers at The Viper and Randy with a drink in hand, with those cold and calculating icy blue eyes, staring daggers at The Cenation Leader. Hearing babbling from the toilets, was hopefully the way this silent war would end. Unfortunately, to everyone's dismay, the people who were babbling, were none other than Punk and Eve. So much for the silent war ending right?

"Woah!" Punk exclaimed, once he exited the bathroom, with Eve trailing not so far behind. "Sorry, are we were having a reunion or something? Because quite frankly I didn't get the memo." Randy looked up at Eve, who was avoiding his gaze altogether. Then he looked over to Kelly who had her hand intertwined with John's hand, just staring off into the distance, not even acknowledging his existence. "What, have we all gone mute now? I feel as if I'm missing something here..." Punk looked at John and Kelly who were visibly, closer than usual. "Oh..." Punk mumbled suddenly realizing why this awkward silence had yet to be broken.

Next thing everyone knew, Randy was up on his feet. He immediately went up to Eve and intertwined his hand with hers. Meeting her emerald green eyes for the first time in what felt like forever, he did what he thought was best. "Just to clarify, I'm not doing this because I want you back. I'm doing this because after everything I put you through the least I can do is apologize to you." He took a deep breath. "So Eve, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I apologize. What I did was a real dick move" Randy said, apologizing for everything he put her through. Eve blinked away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Punk, sensing that Eve was feeling insanely uncomfortable wrapped an arm around her waist in comfort.

Clearing his throat he then turned to Kelly. "Kelly I-"

"Randy I don't want to hear this" Kelly stated rather aggressively as she stood up to face him, once and for all. The Viper however ignored her and continued to speak.

"You do know I love you, right?" There was a collective gasp around the room, but Randy ignored it. This was his chance, his chance to prove to everyone that he was no coward. "Yep Kelly I am in love with you and I'm done making myself unhappy." Before Kelly could even answer, Randy kissed her and then immediately found himself being thrown away from her. Randy landed on the floor with a hard thud and that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 14 everyone :) Hope you all liked it :) Chapter 15 will be up soon too :D **


	15. The Accident

**Ok just updating one last time! :D Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Accident**

* * *

Everything happened in slow motion. When Randy had kissed her, her heartbeat stopped. Sure, Randy had kissed her once before but this was completely different. This time Randy hadn't kissed her out of confusion. This time he truly meant it. This time it was everything she could have wanted. The touch of his lips and the emotions that touch made her feel was as if she was in heaven. That was the best way she could describe it. Then she remembered John, that he was her boyfriend now. John didn't deserve to see this and neither did Eve. John deserved a chance because all he seems to do is care for her and Randy was the complete opposite. All he does is break her heart and probably will continue to do so.

With that last thought, Kelly pushed him away, much to his surprise. Then without any warning, John had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor. Randy found himself disorientated as John threw a hard punch at his face. Everyone was silent. No one dared to move. Everyone was just standing there watching John pummel Randy. Cody who came to his senses pulled John off Randy and restrained him.

"John that's enough!" Cody yelled as he did his best to restrain John, who was now absolutely livid. Randy wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He knew he had a busted lip because of the salty taste that had invaded his mouth. Layla was the first to approach Randy, in order to help him up. He whispered a 'thanks' to her before turning his attention to Eve who was sobbing into Punk's chest. Punk wore a look of disdain upon his face as he shook his head disapprovingly at Randy. _How could Randy possibly kiss Kelly in front of his ex-girlfriend? The man is a conceited asshole_ Punk thought, angrily. Pulling out of Punk's embrace, Eve finally turned to Randy, endless amounts of tears streaming down her face.

"How dare you Randy!" she screamed. "How dare you! How dare you!" She slapped him, not only once but twice. Randy didn't even bother to stop her because he knew he deserved everything he got from her. Eve then turned to Kelly, the look on her face was one of hatred and loathing.

"Eve I-"

"Save it Kelly! Save it for someone who cares!" Eve screamed before shaking her head at the blonde and storming out of the room.

"Eve!" Kelly called after her. "Eve, wait!" She was about to chase after her ex-best friend when Punk grabbed her by the arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I think you've done enough, don't you think?" Punk spat before he hurriedly left the room in search for the brunette Diva. Then finally Randy and Kelly's gazes met.

"Kelly-"

"We need to talk Randy" she said, blinking away the tears as she walked into the bathroom, the only place they could get some privacy. Randy followed her. Then John, who was still fuming from earlier also turned to follow the duo, however, Cody and Layla both stopped him.

"They need to talk John. It's about time they work this out" Layla stated.

* * *

Randy closed and locked the door behind them as he watched Kelly grab onto the counter. Her head was bowed low and her shoulders were shaking. That was when Randy realized she was crying again.

"What are you doing Randy?" she asked in a voice that was almost painful to hear. "Why are you doing this to me Randy? Why can't you let me be happy? Why are you destroying everything John's trying to do for me? Why Randy? Why now? Why in front of John and in front of Eve? Have you lost your mind? What the hell are you trying to prove?"

"Kelly" he said, hurriedly walking over towards and attempting to pull her into a hug causing Kelly to struggle against his grasp. "Kelly, stop. Kelly!" He raised his voice, then silently cursed himself for doing so. "Please, just listen to me" Kelly stopped moving but continued to cry. "I am jealous of John. I am jealous of Phil because both of them have the girls that I love. But the thing is Kelly, I made a choice between you and Eve, not so along ago. I chose you but it was obviously too late. I don't regret making that choice, I don't regret anything." Kelly was still silent, not wanting to say anything. "With that being said I can't help but feel possessive of you, Kel. I feel something special for you and I know what that feeling is. It's love."

"Randy, why don't we just forgot about this. It will help the both of us move on."

"Move on with John you mean" he said quietly.

"That's none of your business Randy" she answered. "John is a really good guy, and any girl would be lucky to have him" Kelly added.

"And you want to be that girl?" Randy asked, his voice tired. He was feeling so worn out and utterly defeated.

"Yes I do, in fact I already am. He asked me to be his girlfriend tonight."

"Yeah don't worry, I heard all about that" Randy muttered, sadly. He was awkwardly standing in the doorway when John told Layla the news.

"I'm really sorry you had to find out that way" Kelly replied, suddenly feeling sympathetic towards Randy. "I was actually planning on telling you myself." A small silence fell between them "Plus, John's not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl" Kelly added

"It's fine and yeah I know John is a great guy." He wasn't lying. John is really a great guy and truth be told, he has so much respect for his friend. Jealously just really is a bitch.

"Are you ok, Randy?" Kelly asked after a long silence between them. "And by that I mean your face, specifically your jaw and cheeks" she clarified as she turned towards him and gently caressed his jaw. Randy closed his eyes in a silent agony, her touch was like heaven for him.

"I'm ok now" Randy replied, with a small smile which consequently caused Kelly to blush. "I totally deserved that though. It's a good thing Eve only slapped me. That woman can throw one hell of a punch."

"You're one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?" Kelly stated, a grin suddenly starting to appear on her face. Randy returned the smile before replying.

"Yep that's me, one crazy jealous son of a bitch" he said before attempting to embrace her. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's just a hug Randy, I don't mind" she answered as Randy pulled her into a tight hug. Kelly wrapped her arms around him in order to hug him back. "I love you Randy" she whispered, loud enough for Randy to hear. It took his breath away, for two reasons. The first was that it might be the last time he hears her say that and the second was it was just simply overwhelming, hearing Kelly return his feelings of true affection. Randy reluctantly released her after awhile.

"Go on right ahead Kel."

"You'll follow soon?" Randy nodded. He needed to regather his composure because after all he had a lot of explaining and apologizing to do after the events of the evening. Kelly left the room, hoping that Randy would soon follow.

After about ten minutes had passed, he decided it was time to finally confront John and the others. Randy walked back into the small room where Kelly, John, Cody and Layla were waiting for him. The first thing he did was confront John and outstretched his hand towards him.

"No hard feelings man?" John stared at him for a moment wondering whether or not he should shake Randy's hand. A couple of seconds passed before John reluctantly nodded his head and eventually shook hands with Randy.

"No hard feelings. I'm really sorry about you're face too. I was just really angry-"

"Seriously Cena, it's ok, I deserved it" Randy interrupted him.

"Hey, it's great that you two are now on the same page but does anyone know where Phil and Eve went?" Cody asked looking around at everyone, his brow furrowed in concern for two of his closest friends.

"All I know is that Phil followed Eve when she stormed out of here" Layla stated. "Maybe we should split up into groups and try to find them?"

"That's a good idea Lay, make sure to text me if you find them."

* * *

Eve ran out onto the street, CM Punk trailing not so far behind. Randy kissing Kelly in front of Eve was despicable, in his opinion. No one deserved that. The Viper had completely lost his mind, Punk had made his final conclusion. No one in their right mind would kiss a girl in front of her boyfriend and in front of their own ex-girlfriend. Shaking the complicated thoughts away, he quickened his pace in order to catch up with the brunette Diva.

"Eve!" he panted once he caught up with her. "You can't run from me forever."

"Phil, I'm not running and I don't need your help" Eve cried, still visibly shaken from seeing Randy kiss Kelly. "I need to be alone, for once."

"Eve, all I want to do, is to help you get through this, nothing more, nothing less. I can't help you, if you keep pushing me away."

"I never asked for your help Phil-"

"But you rocked up at my hotel room in the early hours of the morning" Punk interrupted her, consequently causing Eve to roll her eyes in annoyance at him.

"I never asked for your help Phil, you just follow me around like a love sick puppy" Eve fired back at him whilst wiping away her tears that continued to fall.

"I don't follow you around because I'm a love sick puppy. I follow you around because you need someone to take care of you. What kind of a man would I be if I let a beautiful woman like you suffer after being treated like crap by an asshole?"

"You would be a normal man _and_ I don't need you to take care of me. You're not my boyfriend, why can't you understand that?" Eve snapped back at him, her face stained with fresh tears. Punk's face fell. _What does she mean I'm not her boyfriend? I have taken care of her, I have done all of these things for her and she just pushes me away like that. Maybe she's just upset? Maybe she's not thinking straight...These are all just a bunch of maybes Punk_ he chastised himself.

"Ok, got it but that still doesn't mean I can't care for you Eve. Why do you always do this to me? Why is it that every time I get close to you, you always push me away?" Punk asked her, hurt becoming evident in his voice. Eve couldn't help but scoff.

"Look who's talking. You were the one who pushed me away into Randy's arms in the first place, you have no right to talk to me about this subject of matter" Eve fired back at him.

"Eve, I know you're hurting but don't push me away. I know you need someone to help you through this time-"

"Phil, I don't want you to be that person!" Eve exclaimed, tears still streaming down her face. "You deserve a girl who doesn't have all these problems, you deserve a normal, drama-free girl."

"If I am sticking around after all the ups and downs in our relationship, I am definitely not a normal guy which means you're the perfect girl for me. Plus, what is the definition of normal these days anyway?" Punk stated with a small smile.

"Phil... I can't ask you to do that."

"You never did. I made this decision all by myself. I promise I will always stick around, no matter what" he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now do you want me to hail a cab?" Eve tried to hold back a laugh but to no avail. She did want to go back to the hotel room, because the night wasn't going as planned and Randy seemed to be everywhere she went, something she wasn't really enjoying. "I guess that's a yes then" Punk answered her with a laugh of his own.

Nothing could prepare the brunette Diva and the Straight Edge Superstar for what was about to happen next . As he went to hail a cab, he never saw the out of control speeding car, cross over into the opposing lane. By the time he noticed, it was too late. Pain exploded along the left side of his body as the car struck Punk. He continued to roll into the windshield before being dumped onto the pavement as the car screeched to a halt.

"Phil!" Eve screamed as she ran from the sidewalk and rushed to his side. Even the taxi driver had gotten out of the cab, to see whether or not Punk and the other driver were severely injured. Eve knelt down next to Punk's battered form, but she was too scared to touch him. "Phil?" She attempted to get him to open his eyes, but he was unresponsive. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not when she needed him most. Not after, he had promised he would stick around no matter what. The distant sound of sirens could be heard. The taxi driver must have called 9-1-1 or maybe somebody from the small crowd that had begun to surround them called the emergency services. Eve was gently moved to the side as the paramedics began working on Punk. She was in deep shock, she didn't understand what any of the paramedics were saying to her.

Then, feeling as if she had been waiting around for hours, she watched Punk being carefully loaded onto a stretcher and then continued to watch as they slid him into the ambulance. With a wail of sirens, the ambulance, with Punk inside, sped out of sight, leaving nothing more than a bloody smear on the pavement where Punk once was. Eve remained on her knees staring down at the pavement, unable, or to be more accurate, unwilling to believe what just happened moments ago. She sat there staring downwards unaware of the amount of time she had spent there. After what seemed like hours to the brunette, John and Kelly eventually found her, crying silently into her hands.

"Eve!" Kelly called out to her. "Eve, what the hell happened? Where's Phil? Is everything ok?" Kelly asked every question that she needed the vital answer to. "Eve..." Kelly crouched down next to her.

"P-Phil... h-he was hit by a car when he t-tried to hail a cab. He was bleeding everywhere" Eve rattled off tearfully. Kelly didn't know what to say, she was just shocked by the news. Then finally coming to her senses, she looked up to John.

"John text the others and tell them to meet us at the hospital" Kelly said quickly.

"Got it" he quickly replied.

"Hey you" Kelly addressed the taxi driver, who was exchanging details with the other driver because both the vehicles had damage done to them in the accident. "Can you take us to the hospital?"

"Yes sure" the taxi driver replied, getting into the drivers seat and starting up the engine, in order to take Eve, John and Kelly to the hospital.

* * *

**Ok so many of you probably didn't see that ending coming. Next chapter, is going to be about Punk so stay tuned :) H****ope you all liked it :) Chapter 16 will be up ASAP :) **


	16. The Promise

** Ok, so chapter 16 is here. I didn't want to keep you all in suspense for too long. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Promise**

* * *

This was going to be a difficult and emotional day for the brunette Diva. Eve stood up from her seat in the church and steadily walked to the front, to eulogize Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk. Swallowing the prominent lump in her throat, she began her eulogy.

"Phil... was incredible. He was so different, so new. Every time I saw him it was always so refreshing and he made everything bad go away." She took a moment, to take a deep breath to regather her composure before continuing. "He saved my life in so many ways. I loved him with all my heart. No, I love him with all my heart because one of the last things he..." Eve stopped as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Randy was perched on the edge of his seat, ready to take over if Eve got overly emotional. "One of the last things he said to me was 'I promise I will always stick around, no matter what'. So..." Eve continued through her tears. "So that's how I know...I know that he is still here with me" Eve began to choke on her words. "He's never going to leave me and I don't want him to. Phil made me happy and I will always love him."

Her tears became uncontrollable and when she finished she brought a hand to her mouth in order to take control of the sobs that began to rack her body. Within seconds, Randy was by her side, securely wrapping his arm around her shoulders in comfort as he guided her back to her seat.

"Are you ok?" Randy whispered, and Eve nodded in reply. Then Randy returned to the front, with a crinkled piece of paper in his hands. Randy let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Shakily, he unfolded the crinkled bit of paper before he began to read. "I know that I wasn't Phil's favourite person but we were actually becoming good friends. He was for me and for many of us, a breath of fresh air. He was different and that's what made him a unique person inside and outside of the ring." He paused for a moment, then looked back down at the paper he was holding. "As many of you know, Phil was a literary genius and he had a love for poetry. Here in my hand, I hold one of his favourite poems." Randy cleared his throat and took in a deep breath, then continued to read out the poem that Punk loved so much.

"I'd like the memory of me to be a happy one. I'd like to leave an afterglow of smiles when life is done. I'd like to leave an echo whispering softly down the ways, Of happy times and laughing times and bright and sunny days. I'd like the tears of those who grieve, to dry before the sun; Of happy memories that I leave when life is done."

As Randy finished, Eve couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the church, hysterically sobbing. Randy, making sure that all of his other friends were relatively fine first, then followed Eve outside as the service continued. He found her collapsed on the stairs of the church. He sat down next to her and cradled her in his arms. Eve shook uncontrollably and sobbed hysterically into The Viper's shoulder, and felt incredibly selfish when all she wanted was Punk.

In front of them someone coughed, and Eve raised her head to look at who wanted their attention. There stood Punk with a conceited grin on his face. "You know, I would still be alive if it wasn't for you two" he stated smugly. "Randy if you never kissed Kelly, Eve would have never left that room, meaning I wouldn't have gone after Eve." He turned his attention to Eve now. "And if you hadn't overreacted and left that room in the first place, Eve, I never would have needed to hail a cab, which means I would still be alive."

"Shut up!" Eve screamed at him. "You're not real!"

"I am perfectly real. But I bet it must really suck to be you right now knowing you are the reason why your boyfriend...wait" - he squinted up in thought- "I wasn't even your boyfriend, yet you claimed to have loved me...ha! You are the reason why I'm not here with you now, and you know it."

"Shut up!" she screamed at him again. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She clenched her eyes shut as she kicked out of Randy's embrace. She heard someone say her name.

"Eve!" The brunette swore she recognized that voice. "Eve, wake up! It's only a nightmare!" Eve opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight before her. There was Kelly, staring at her in complete concern.

"Kelly?" Eve asked shakily, as she looked around, realizing she was in the waiting room of the local hospital. "D-do we have any news on Phil?"

"No not yet." Kelly pulled her into a tight hug as the brunette shook in fear and buried her face in Kelly's shoulder as the tears eventually subdued.

"Where are John and the others?" Eve asked realizing it was only the two of them sitting in the waiting room. Eve was sitting there drenched in sweat, still shaking even though the nightmare was over.

"Cody, Layla and Randy are stuck in traffic and John just left to get us some food" Kelly answered, still concerned about Eve who didn't look so good. "Eve, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine. How long was I asleep for?" Eve randomly asked. Kelly looked up at the clock on the wall.

"For about three hours, so we should be getting an update on Phil sooner rather than later" Kelly tried to be positive but Eve just buried her face in her hands, not wanting to talk to anyone. All she wanted to know was whether or not Punk would make it. "He's going to be ok you know."

"He was hit by a speeding car Kelly. Rarely anyone is 'ok' after something like that" Eve deadpanned. Kelly opened her mouth to counter Eve's comment but then thought better of it. The blonde caught sight of John walking towards her.

"Hey Kel, any updates?" John asked, handing her a brown paper bag with a sandwich from the nearby deli in it. Kelly shook her head before she shot a concerned filled gaze towards Eve. "You're worried about her, huh?" John whispered.

"How can I not be John? She looks like she's about to be sick, not to mention she was screaming and crying in her sleep only moments ago." John shot a concerned filled gaze towards Eve as well.

"So I'm guessing she doesn't want her sandwich?" John joked, causing Kelly to roll her eyes at him.

"John, this is not the time or the place for this sort of thing" Kelly stated, through gritted teeth. "How would you feel if it was me in there?" Kelly asked but didn't receive an answer. "Exactly... no more joking around."

"Are you all here for Phil Brooks?" a doctor, holding a clipboard asked.

"Yes" Eve replied urgently as she stood up a little wearily.

"I'm Dr. Praise. I was on duty when he was brought into the ER. He was hit by a car about five hours ago and he suffered several injuries. He has a broken femur and tibia, a fractured radius, ulna and humerus, a couple of cracked ribs, several welts, scrapes and bruises and a severe concussion. We have already placed an intramedullary nail into his leg to repair it. He was also unconscious when he arrived but he regained consciousness for a short period of time. He was also asked for an Eve, I'm guessing that must be one of you two?" Dr Praise looked in between Kelly and Eve for a couple seconds.

"That would be me" Eve stated. "Will he be ok?"

"Luckily for him, none of his internal organs were gravely damaged. Whatever internal bleeding he may have we have got it under control. He's stable. The only thing we have to check on is his brain. We will be running scans to make sure there is no damage to his brain."

"Where is he now?" Eve asked, having endless amounts of questions running through her mind.

"Phil Brooks is in the room down the hall that way" the doctor pointed in the direction of Punk's room. "Last room on your left. Oh and I should probably mention that he's not awake at the moment. We needed to give him another dose of morphine, in order to ease his pain." Eve's face fell and she was sure that both Kelly and John noticed. "He should be up in about two hours. If he isn't, get one of the nurses from the desk to see what is wrong with him or you could simply just push the button by his bed and a nurse will be with you."

With that last note, the doctor's pager went off meaning he had to hurry off because he was obviously needed elsewhere. Eve basically rushed to the Straight Edge Superstar's room, John and Kelly were on her heels. The walk down the hall way seemed to last for eternity but eventually the trio stopped at the last room on the left, just like the doctor had said, and peered into it. There he was, alive but he certainly didn't look so good. The heart monitor beeped at a steady pace, letting them know that his heart was stable. Punk wasn't dead and that was a start. His left leg was straight out on the bed and his right arm was in a sling. There were all these cuts, scrapes, welts and bruises all over his head, arms and legs. A couple of the cuts were so deep that a few of them had required stitches.

"Oh my god" John gasped, his eyes widening in concern and anxiety, which only filled Eve with more worry. "Sorry, I just have never seen someone this bad before" John admitted, swallowing the prominent lump in his throat.

"We'll stay here until he wakes up. John you should probably call the others and update them on the situation" Kelly said, trying to put her brave face on. Eve was the first to walk into the room. She brought a nearby chair next to Punk's bed and sat down. Kelly and John stood in the doorway and watched as Eve took Punk's hand and intertwined it with her own. "John" Kelly said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Right, I'm supposed to be calling the others" John said, finally taking his eyes off Punk's battered body and pulling out his phone.

* * *

It must have been arguably, one of the slowest two hours of their lives, as John, Kelly and Eve tried to make conversation whilst waiting for Randy, Cody and Layla to arrive. The eerie silence was eating away at the trio, and after a while Kelly couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going for a walk" she stated quite loudly, snapping both Eve and John out of their thoughts. "Anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll go with you" John replied, standing up. "Eve, are you going to be ok here all alone?"

"I'll be fine John" Eve answered rather annoyed at him. "It's not like I'm actually alone. I have Phil with me."

"Well, we'll be back" John reassured her with a smile. He intertwined his hand with Kelly's before leading the blonde out of the room for a much needed breath of fresh air. Eve looked back at Punk, feeling tears beginning to sting at her eyes. She thought that crying would be impossible by this point. Oh how wrong she was, because seeing Punk, so vulnerable and so helpless, broke her heart.

"Come back, Phil" she whispered softly, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Don't go like this. You made a promise to me, remember?"

* * *

After several minutes had passed, although Eve could have sworn that hours had passed, she felt a small twitch in the hand that she was desperately holding onto to. A small groan left Punk's throat, a groan that was almost inaudible but Eve was sitting so close to him, it was literally impossible for her not to hear it. Punk rubbed his forehead with his left hand and he squinted in order to adjust to the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital.

"Phil?" Eve said softly. "You're awake." She sighed a breath of relief.

"Eve?" he asked slowly, his voice raspy and hoarse. He sighed and clutched at his head in pain. "Can you dim the lights?" He asked rubbing his head gently, trying to relieve some of the pain. His right arm felt heavy as if it were made of lead and his left leg had a unusual numbness pulsating through it. He tried moving his broken leg which consequently caused him to hiss in pain. "Damn it" he hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn it Eve, how did I end up here?" he asked finally meeting her gaze.

"There was an accident outside the club. Don't you remember?" Eve asked placing a hand on Punk's forearm in order to comfort him.

"Wait...what accident? What's going on?" Eve didn't answer him. "Eve, why am I in the hospital?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Eve asked, her eyes widening in fear. "What is the last thing you do remember?" Punk closed his eyes trying to remember the events of the evening.

"The last thing I remember is the promise I made to you. I remember I promised you that I would stick around, no matter what."

* * *

**Ok so I must apologize for giving everyone a mini heart attack at the beginning of this chapter, sorry! Minus the beginning, I ****hope you all liked it :) **


	17. Unexpected

** First off, I would like to thank everyone who took time to review the last chapter, you guys rock! Secondly, I want to give credit to my brother who wrote a lot of this chapter and lastly, enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unexpected**

* * *

"The last thing I remember is the promise I made to you. I remember I promised you that I would stick around, no matter what." There was a silence between Eve and Punk, something that was quite unusual for the both of them. "And can someone please just turn that bloody heart monitor off before my head explodes? The constant beeping is irritating me" Punk added, angrily.

"Phil, I don't think the nurses would allow that" Eve answered softly. He groaned partially in irritation and partially in agony. He barely remembered the events that occurred earlier in the evening. The only thing he remembered was the promise he had made to Eve. He didn't remember anything before or after then and even if he did, everything was a huge blur. He put his hand to his head, his irritation getting the best of him.

Punk hated hospitals. He didn't exactly know why. Maybe it had something to do with the everlasting smell of antiseptic or maybe it was something completely different.

His leg was in pure agony. The smallest movement, would send an excruciating throb through it. Every time he gritted his teeth in agony, he always caught Eve's worried glances. Punk was usually the calm and collected one but he couldn't keep from stressing. Despite his several injuries, he just wanted to get up and leave.

"I must be dreaming... I don't even remember what happened. I don't even remember how I got here. Is this some sort of sick joke?" Punk babbled on. Feeling gentle contact to his cheek, caused the Straight Edge Superstar to flinch. His hazel eyes met Eve's and the brunette let a sigh escape her lips.

"You have a concussion, that's why you don't remember anything" Eve pointed out, causing Punk to frown.

"A concussion? So that's why my head aches. What happened to my arm and leg? Are they turning me into a cyborg?" Punk joked, his regular smile returning to his face. "Because being a cyborg would be incredibly awesome" Punk said, a thick layer of sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Glad to see you and your sarcasm didn't die in that car accident." Punk turned his head to the doorway only to find Layla, wearing a grin on her face. Cody and Randy were standing right behind her, glad that Punk was mostly fine.

"Would you look at that, Layla finally found a sense of humour. If I could stand, I would unquestionably celebrate by doing a miniature dance so we could forever remember this joyous occasion" Punk said sarcastically. _I don't think the morphine has completely worn off yet _Layla thought what everyone else must have been thinking after a comment like the one Punk had just made. This was Punk's way of trying to hide his pain but everyone could see through his act. Punk raised an eyebrow at Layla in a quizzical manner. "Wait, did you say car accident?"

"You didn't tell him that part yet?" Cody exclaimed, looking over to Eve who still wore a worried expression upon her face. She didn't meet the Dashing One's shocked gaze, instead, she grasped Punk's hand, trying to relieve some of his stress.

Punk watched Randy sit down on one of the chairs with a box of pizza in his hands. He remembered, that Randy was at the club, earlier in the evening, talking to Eve but everything surrounding the incident was such a blur. A wry smile found it's way to Punk's face as he watched Randy open the pizza box hurriedly. _The guy must be starving_ Punk thought as The Viper caught his glance, just as he was about to take a bite out of the pizza.

"Do you want some Punk?" Randy offered. "There's plenty to go around" he added looking to Eve, then to Layla and finally to his best buddy Cody.

"I'm good thanks" Punk replied. The others shook their heads in reply.

"Fine, suit yourselves" Randy muttered before taking a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"I bet that pizza is extremely delicious but I would highly appreciate it if we could stop changing the subject. Now, with that being said, would someone please tell me what is going on? What is this about a car accident?"

"So you don't remember it?" Layla asked, sitting in another vacant chair by Punk's bedside.

"I'm sorry did I not make myself clear? I would like to know how I wound up in this horrid place" Punk said, looking at Layla in disbelief.

"Well there was alcohol involved-"

"Wait, wait. I'll stop you right there. Do you realize how incredibly stupid you just sounded?" Punk asked, trying to stifle a laugh but to no avail. "Have you ever heard of, or seen anybody who is 'straight edge' sipping on alcohol?" Layla opened her mouth in order to continue to tell Punk what happened but he wasn't done talking yet. "Don't even bother answering that, because the answer is obvious. The answer is no, you haven't seen anyone who claims they are 'straight edge' and sipping on alcohol, because that is simply impossible."

"There's definitely still morphine running through his veins" Cody muttered more to himself than to anybody else.

"Anyway, carry on Layla" Punk stated as Layla rolled her eyes.

"Jerk..." she muttered before continuing whilst Eve shot her a glare. Rolling her eyes once again but this time at Eve, Layla proceeded to tell Punk what happened. "You were with Eve and she wanted to go back to the hotel so you decided to go hail a taxi for her. Then, a driver who was under the influence of _alcohol _" -Layla emphasized the word, which consequently caused Punk's mouth to form into an 'O' shape- "lost control of his car and hit you and almost collided with the taxi."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard in quite some time. Are you telling me I got hit by a drunk driver while trying to hail a taxi?" Punk asked in disbelief. He stared around at everyone who wore a serious look on their face. A laugh of disbelief, escaped his lips as he shut his eyes for a brief moment. "I must have the worst luck."

"That, or it's just karma deciding to kick your 'straight edge' ass" Randy muttered, his mouth full of pizza. Punk shot him a glare but said nothing. Swallowing his food, Randy cleared his throat as if he was about to add something to his previous comment. "Hey Lay, you forgot to tell him about the steel rod in his leg."

"I have a steel rod in my leg?" Punk yelled, looking at Cody, then Layla and finally to Eve for an explanation.

"Ok that's enough guys, we should probably stop dropping huge news on him like this" Eve stated standing up as Punk nodded his head in agreement.

"We should probably go and find John and Kelly anyway" Cody stated, standing up. "They deserve to know that Phil is awake..."

"You probably should go do that then" Eve answered. She could practically hear Punk sigh in relief as Randy, Cody and Layla went to look for Kelly and John.

"I'm so glad they're gone. Cody, I don't mind but Layla and Randy annoy me" Punk admitted whilst he realized Eve hadn't looked away from him yet. "Is there a reason why you're staring at me like that?" he asked, a small glimmer of playfulness in his hazel eyes.

"Actually there is..." Eve started. "Back at the club Randy kissed Kelly, in front of everyone, I stormed out of the club and you followed me. I said something, that I probably should have never said." Eve took a deep breath before she continued. "I told you that you weren't my boyfriend."

"Oh..." Punk mumbled, not sure what else he could do or say.

"Then I had this horrible nightmare in which you died and I was at your funeral. I got up to speak and Randy read that poem you really love, and I couldn't take it so I went outside, but you were there. You said all these awful things to me and then Kelly woke me up." He could tell that Eve wasn't relaxed and that something was still bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel awful because one of the last things I told you was that you weren't my boyfriend. I totally regret saying that to you because if you did...die...I would have never been able to live with myself. I _do_ want you to be my boyfriend Phil, despite everything we've been through."

"Eve, there's no reason for you to feel awful. I'm still alive and kicking and, this probably isn't news to you, but I would love for us to leave the past, in the past. Eve" -he gave her hand a tight squeeze- "I would be honoured to be your boyfriend...again" he added the last part with a grin.

"You're still going to stick around even though I'm far from normal and drama ridden?" Eve asked him.

"I think we've both had our fair share of drama _and,_ not to mention we both dislike Randy. It's like we're a match made in heaven" Punk stated flirtatiously, his grin widening once he saw the smile return to Eve's face. Even when he was flirtatious, Eve noticed the thick layer of sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I'm glad you're ok Phil, I really am but right now I should really leave you to rest."

"Ok, in the meantime I'll try and get some of my memory back. You'll visit me tomorrow I take it?" Punk asked.

"Definitely" Eve said, standing up. "Goodnight Phil." She placed a kiss on his bruised cheek, giving his hand one last tight squeeze before leaving.

* * *

They had been absent from the hospital for an hour or so and it was only a matter of time before Eve and the others would wonder where on earth they wandered off to. _So much for a going on a walk _Kelly thought to herself as she snuggled closer to John who was lying down on the well-trimmed grass in a park that was situated nearby the hospital. Propping himself up on his elbow, John leaned inwards, placing kisses along Kelly's neck and collarbone. "You are so beautiful..." he mumbled before placing a final kiss upon her lips. She felt her heart flutter at his kind words, something she hadn't felt in quite some time.

"You're not so bad yourself" Kelly replied teasingly. "But..." she said, placing her hands against John's chest causing him to lie back down, "as I said earlier, this is not the time or the place for these things. We're supposed to be heading back to Phil's room, remember?" John chuckled lowly, playfully smacking Kelly's hand off his chest before he sat upright.

"We're in a park...together and it's dark, who the hell is going to see us?" John questioned as Kelly rolled her eyes at him. "And Phil can wait, he's not going anywhere with that leg of his."

"You don't see anything wrong with this?" Kelly countered, staring at him in disbelief. John wore a blank expression on his face as he looked at his girlfriend. "Where in a park John, a dodgy, creepy park!" Kelly exclaimed. "Anyone could see us" she added, folding her arms across her chest. "Plus I think we should be heading back. Everyone's probably worried."

"Ok, ok. Chill, we'll head back then" John said calmly. The couple heard distant voices that seemed all to familiar. When the figures all came into view, Kelly couldn't stop the conceited grin from finding its way to her face.

"What were you saying? Something on the lines of 'who the hell is going to see us?' Yeah, you should listen to me more often Cena" Kelly joked as a playful smirk found its way onto her boyfriends face.

"How was I supposed to know that The Three Musketeers were going to come searching for us?" John answered in his defense.

"Did you seriously just call Layla, Randy and Cody The Three Musketeers?" Kelly questioned as John shrugged in reply. "We should probably go say 'hi', you know..."

"They haven't even seen us yet..." John pointed out. "So much for The Three Musketeers, they're more like the Three Blind Mice." Kelly shook her head disapprovingly as she tried her best to stifle a laugh but to no avail. The blonde got to her feet before she wrapped an arm around John's waist and he, in return, placed a protective arm around her shoulders as they made their way over to the trio.

"Hey John, hey Kelly, we've been looking everywhere for you" Cody admitted, once the couple came into view. Randy shot both Kelly and John a throwaway glare. He was indeed envious of the couple despite the fact, that he had been trying to act happy around them, the last couple of hours.

"Hello to you to, Randy Candy Hot Damn Dandy Orton and Romeo and Juliet" John greeted the trio with a cheeky grin. Layla shot him a glare; she most certainly did not appreciate the nickname given to herself and to Cody.

"Look it's Cena Who's Keener To Suck Wiener." It was John's turn to glare at Randy.

"How rude of you Orton" the Cenation leader answered, pretending that he was offended by the comment but truth be told, he couldn't care less. Before anything else could be said, John felt his phone buzz in one of his pockets.

"Who is it from?" Layla asked, curiosity getting the best of her. John frowned down at his phone needing to blink a couple of times, to make sure he was seeing things correctly. This was unexpected.

"It's from Mickie...Mickie James."

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 17. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) **


	18. All My Fault

******Ok, so chapter 18 is here. Enjoy :**)

* * *

**Chapter 18: All My Fault  
**

* * *

"Who is it from?" Layla asked, curiosity getting the best of her. John frowned down at his phone needing to blink a couple of times, to make sure he was seeing things correctly. This was unexpected.

"It's from Mickie...Mickie James" John answered, the frown still evident up on his face.

"Oh!" Kelly exclaimed, getting somewhat excited. Mickie was a close friend of hers as well and she was wondering what she had messaged to John. "What did she say?"

"She said that she signed with WWE again and that she's returning to the ring soon" John relayed as Kelly and Layla both rolled their eyes at the Cenation Leader.

"She only just texted you that? I've known that for weeks" Layla admitted, feeling sort of let down.

"Yeah she texted me, like, ages ago" Kelly added. Cody wore this conceited grin on his face and Kelly had no idea what was up with him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just find it funny that Mickie literally messaged everyone but Randy" Cody chuckled.

"Hey!" The Viper yelled at him, clearly not impressed that Mickie hadn't messaged him and that everyone was using him as the punch line of their jokes.

"Wait, she messaged you to?" Layla asked, curiosity getting the best of her once again. "I guess it sucks to be Randy then." Randy, feeling annoyed that everyone was 'making fun' of him, stormed off in a huff towards the hospital. Everyone exchanged glances, some shocked, some worried, but mostly everyone wore a confused expression upon their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" John asked, completely taken aback by the situation. Kelly stayed silent. She had an idea why Randy was so annoyed. Can you imagine being in love with a girl, who was dating one of your closest friends? Yeah, it probably wasn't exactly easy to see John and Kelly together for him, especially after all the trouble he went through just to break up with Eve.

"Maybe it was something I said?" Layla suggested a reason as to why Randy had stormed off angrily.

"No, the truth is guys, that he's hurting" Cody began. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but it's going to take some time for him to adjust. And when I say adjust I mean he's going to need to get used to John and Kelly being all lovey dovey with each other." A silence fell amongst them. Kelly was sure she was blushing madly whilst John ran a hand through his short hair, pretending that he didn't here the comment that Cody had just made.

"Cody, you are the pinnacle of awkwardness" Layla announced, finally breaking the silence.

* * *

As Randy stormed off towards the hospital, he caught sight of Eve sitting on a bench outside of the hospital. _Great, just great_ he thought angrily. He was so sick of everything. He had left Eve _for_ Kelly because that was what _she_ wanted. When he finally did break up with the brunette, Kelly had already started to date John whilst Eve had gone back to Punk.

Getting closer to the brunette Diva, he realized that she was crying. His heart stopped. He didn't like Punk. In fact, he hated the guy with a passion but something didn't feel right. _Maybe something happened? But Punk was stable, only thirty minutes ago!__ Oh shit..._Randy's thoughts were racing.

"Eve..." Randy knelt down in front of her. "Eve, is everything ok?" Randy asked, his brow furrowing in concern. "Is Phil ok?"

"Phil's not going to make it..." Eve cried. Randy, looked up at her not knowing what to do. Everything seemed to slow down during that instant._ What? _Randy asked himself.

"What?" he asked aloud this time. "But..." Randy began, completely in shock. "But he was stable half an hour ago? What do you mean he's not going to make it?" The Viper found himself, yelling at her in complete and utter shock. Randy might have hated Punk with a passion due to some incidences in the past but there was no way on earth he wanted the poor guy to die. He sat down next to the brunette, who was just an emotional wreck.

"I-I don't know...I was leaving the hospital and then a nurse who recognized me pulled me aside and...and..." She brought a hand to her mouth in order to take control of the sobs that began to rack her body. "H-He's bleeding internally..."

"They said they had his internal bleeding under control, what the fuck were they doing?" Randy asked, angrily but then realized he was the one who had to stay strong for Eve. If he lost his cool, Eve would have no one there to support her. "Eve, is there anything we can do to help him?" he asked, his icy blue eyes filled with worry and he had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Diva shook her head.

"No..." Eve replied, burying her head in her hands.

"Shit..." Randy mumbled.

"O-One of his fractured ribs...punctured his lung...T-They w-were going to operate on him earlier but he was in a critical condition...they needed to fix his leg, arm and stitch up a lot of the cuts because...because he was losing so much blood" she replied, endless amounts of tears streaming down her face. Randy felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't imagine what Eve must have been feeling like. The one person in her life that actually made her happy, was lying in the operating room.

_Come on! The guy got hit __by a car! A freaking car and survived! And now_ _ his lung is punctured? This is so unfair! _Randy looked up at the sky as if he was silently yelling at heavens and cursing at them for placing Punk in this predicament. Punk was the only person who cared and loved Eve enough to put up with all this drama surrounding her.

* * *

Layla, Cody, John and Kelly decided to walk back towards the hospital. They needed to find where Randy had wandered off to.  
"Have you heard those rumours about the draft picks this year?" Cody asked his friends as they continued to walk towards the hospital.

"No" John answered. "What rumours?" It was now John who was the curious one. If there were rumours floating around the WWE he would be the first one to know about them.

"Well, it's only rumours so far, but apparently Mickie James is going to debut on RAW and they're going to send one of the RAW Divas to Smackdown." Layla and Kelly exchanged worried glances.

"That means one of us could be going" Layla stated sadly. "I don't want to go to Smackdown. I don't Kelly to go to Smackdown either. I hate when stupid Vince and his cronies try and 'shake things up', it sucks."

"Hey, I said it's only rumours but look at the plus side, it may be Eve who goes to Smackdown. Won't it be great to have that hoeski out of your lives?" Cody asked which only earnt him a hard whack in the chest from Layla.

"She's not a hoeski, _and _she's our friend remember, we're supposed to be nice Codes" Layla countered causing the Dashing One to roll his eyes at her.

* * *

Randy caught sight of his friends walking towards him, chatting away and laughing. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news but they needed to know this. Running up to them, he told them what had happened to Punk. Kelly and Layla looked like they were about throw up whilst Cody and John looked completely taken aback. They were shocked to say the least. John brushed past all them and rushed into the hospital, needing, wanting answers. _There has to be a way to save Phil_ John thought, adrenaline and shock overtaking his body.

"John! Stop!" Randy called after him, unable to stop the Cenation Leader from running off in a rush. Randy didn't blame John for rushing off like he did. The Cenation Leader just like the Viper wanted to help Punk, in any way possible.

"Don't worry Randy, we'll go after him" Cody stated, intertwining his hand with Layla's before giving her hand a tight squeeze, in order to provide some sort of comfort for the brunette.

"I'll come with you Codes" Kelly said before Cody gave her a curt nod. "I think it's best you stay with Eve. We'll call you if anything changes." With that being said, Randy sat down bedside Eve and she felt one of his toned, tattooed arms snake around her waist in comfort, however, she wished it was Punk's toned, tattooed arms holding her.

As Randy comforted Eve, as best he could, he heard his phone ring. He stared at the caller ID and had the urge to throw the phone onto the asphalt. It was Vince McMahon. Vince always called him at the worst times and this was quite possibly the worst timing for a 'business' phone call. He shoved his phone back into his pocket; he would ignore any other phone calls unless they were from one of his friends, giving him an update on Punk.

Sobbing, and probably somewhat delusional, Eve flung her arms around Randy and cried into his chest. The Viper sighed and responded by wrapping his arms around her back, not wanting to let her go. He wanted to offer words of comfort but truth be told, there were no words he could possibly say to make the pain go away because Randy knew, that he was the one who caused that pain. He was the one who basically made Eve storm out of the club that night which would then lead to Punk's accident. It was his fault. Sighing to himself once again, he tried to shake away his thoughts but they kept repeating the same thing over and over. _It's all my fault_.

_It's all my fault_.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 18. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :) **


	19. AB Negative

**Ok, so chapter 19 is here. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: AB Negative**

* * *

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do for him?" John yelled at a nurse who was explaining the situation to him and his friends. "Are you telling me that Phil is going to die? Are you? There has to be something we can do!" The Cenation Leader slammed his fist on the desk, causing everyone around to jump frightfully. John had blown a gasket. The nurse was trying her best to calm everyone down but John wanted to help, it was just in his nature and when he found out nothing could be done to help Punk; he had gone off the deep end.

"Oh my god..." Layla choked out. "This...this can't be happening..." she stated as tears began to well up in her eyes. Cody wrapped her up in a tight embrace, gently rubbing circles on her back to comfort her. "Oh my god..." Layla began to sob into Cody's shoulder while he tried to calm her down. John, swallowing the lump in his throat looked up at the nurse and began to speak to her again.

"So..." John began, tears beginning to form in his eyes as well, "there's nothing we can do for him? Nothing at all?" John choked out the last question, his voice now becoming soft and gentle. It was as if he had given up all hope. The nurse sighed and cleared her throat before speaking once again.

"There is, but there's no guarantee it will work...Mr Brooks needs a blood transplant-"

"Then I'll give him my blood" John interrupted but the nurse shook her head, much to everyone's dismay.

"Unfortunately, Mr Brooks is AB negative, meaning..." the nurse trailed off, not wanting to be the bearer of more bad news. It was going to be hard to tell them this after everything they had already endured.

"Meaning what?" Kelly asked, her heart beating double time. It felt as if her heart was about to pop out of her chest and the nurse casually took her time to answer the question.

"It means that O, A, B or AB negative blood is needed, preferably AB negative since, Mr Brooks is most compatible. Without these bloods, Mr Brooks doesn't have much of a chance. That being said, do any of you have these blood types?" the nurse asked, looking between John, Kelly, Cody and Layla. They all shook their heads. They didn't have matching blood types with Punk. This was a catastrophe. The nurse now wore a distressed look upon her face. "I'm sorry" she stated, giving them all a sympathetic look.

"We're in a hospital!" Cody exclaimed, shock overcoming him. "Are you telling me you don't have any of these blood types stored in here?"

"Mr Brooks has a better chance with AB negative blood. His body has already rejected some of the other blood we tried to give him. He needs AB negative blood because he is most compatible with this blood type. Look I'm sorry but we'll try to get him stable in order for you to say your goodbyes."

Silence. An eerie silence fell amongst them as the nurse walked off to tend to Punk. It was Kelly who ended the silence when she dropped her phone onto the floor, shattering its screen. She couldn't call Randy to tell him that Punk had basically no chance of survival unless they found someone with AB negative blood. She found herself on the floor, endless amount of tears streaming down her face. Everything became blurred. Everything had been blocked out except for her short rugged breath that she couldn't control after the news that the nurse had just told them.

"Kelly..." John choked out, crouching down next to her. "Kelly!" he yelled trying to snap her out of it.

"John, please tell me that this isn't happening" Kelly cried, denying the fact that this was in fact reality. "John! Phil can't die!" Kelly screamed at him, not knowing what to do or say anymore. She just sat there, angrily blinking away her tears. This can't be happening! This has to be a bad dream!  
Kelly thought, wishing that this wasn't reality but ill-fatedly it was.

John didn't say anything, his body feeling numb. Everything went silent again, nobody knew what to do. Moving didn't even seem possible anymore, talking was now out of the question. Anything that resembled human behaviour was gone. Sitting, in shock, was all John was capable of doing during that moment. Cody was in no state to speak, as he tried to comfort a hysterical Layla; he was in as much shock as John. Therefore, they sat, silently waiting for nothing.

"S-Someone needs to call Randy" Cody choked out, breaking the silence. He wasn't in the mood to speak, no one really was but Eve and Randy needed to be here too.

"I'll do it..." John answered, pulling out his phone. He was visibly upset and understandably so but he needed to do this. Eve needed to know and Kelly had promised to call Randy if they had received any updates on Punk. Dialling Randy's number, John felt a stray tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away not wanting anyone else to see. He was going to try a support the rest of his friends through this. "Randy, it's John..." the Cenation Leader's voice broke. "I...uh...I...Phil's not going to make it...uh..." John swallowed the lump in his throat.

"John..." Was all Randy could say.

"Randy...you need to come to the hospital...uh... to say your goodbyes..." John answered, trying to keep his composure but to no avail. A few tears escaped his eyes but this time he didn't wipe them away.

"John...I-I... I made Eve walk out that door...I'm at fault for Phil's accident." John could tell he was crying, and Randy was not one to cry. John closed his eyes in a silent agony. Sure Randy and John had some differences during the past several months but the Cenation Leader couldn't help but feel sorry for Randy.

"Randy, listen to me man... it was an accident...these things happen...it's no ones fault... you can't let it eat away at you...it's horrible ...stuff that happens in nightmares... but it's not your fault..." John offered his words of comfort and silently wondered if Randy could even understand him over the phone. "The last thing...that Phil would want would be for you to think that...it was an accident Randy...a tragic accident...it's not your fault." The Viper fully expected John of all people to feel as if the accident was his fault. John was right though, he was always right. Punk would never blame anyone, no matter how angry he was. The Straight Edge Superstar knew that the worst things could happen at anytime, any place and anywhere, it was horrible but nothing could be done about it.

"John...What am I going to tell Eve?" Randy asked, not knowing how to tell the brunette that her boyfriend most likely wasn't going to make it and that there was nothing that the doctors could do for him.

"I...I don't know... I'm sorry...I don't know ..." John answered and then he hung up. He turned to the others, updating them on Eve and Randy. "They're on their way."

* * *

Randy shoved the phone in his pocket, and looked over to Eve who was sitting on a bench looking miserable. How was he going to tell her this terrible news? How was he going to tell her that the man that loved her was going to die? How could he break her heart by telling her that? Randy's thoughts were racing, as he made his way over to the brunette.

"Eve...I...uh need to tell you something..." Randy began but Eve didn't even bother to look up at the WWE's Apex Predator.

"It's about Phil isn't it?" Eve muttered, still avoiding eye contact with him. Randy looked away, in order to muster up the courage to tell her the bad news. He sighed shakily before he took her hand in his own.

"Eve, John called and he...he wants us to go to the hospital... to say our goodbyes..." Randy managed to say. The brunette didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Her face was completely unreadable and the Viper didn't know what to expect from her. She dropped his hand and he pulled his hand away from her. "Eve..."

"No Randy no!" she screamed at him, feeling as if the whole world around her was coming to an end. "Phil can't leave me here all by myself! I need him!" She felt so selfish saying that but it was the truth. She did need him, in every aspect of her life. He made her life better. He loved her despite the fact that her life was full of drama. "Randy I...I can't say goodbye...I-I..."

Her legs gave out from under her. She was on the brink of collapse but luckily Randy was there to catch her. "Randy I-I..." Shock coursed through her veins, consequently causing her heartbeat to quicken. Randy placed a shaky hand on her shoulder expecting some sort of reaction to his gesture. Eve's expression was a readable form of shock and fear mixed together; her green eyes staring desperately forwards, yet not focusing on anything in particular.

"Eve..." Randy muttered, wondering what had happened to his ex-girlfriend. "Eve!" he called out starting to panic, especially once the brunette looked as if she was about to pass out. "Eve! Eve look at me, please!" he repeated, his shock quickly turning into desperation as Eve gave him no inclination that she had heard his request. "Oh shit..." he mumbled, as he scooped her up into his arms. "Eve, I need you to stay with me ok?" Randy half-whispered, trying the hardest to swallow the lump forming in the back of his throat. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He had no idea what had happened to Eve , so now he went into all sorts of panic. He quickened his pace, urgently wanting to get to the hospital before something else happened. "You're going to be fine Eve, I at least owe you that much... A-After all...it is my fault that Phil is lying in a hospital bed..." Randy choked out. Bursting through the hospital doors, he screamed for help and nurses came rushing from all directions.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 19. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :)**


	20. The Thing That Matters To Me The Most

**Ok, so chapter 20 is finally here. It took me and my brother ages to write this chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Thing That Matters To Me The Most...**

* * *

Bursting through the hospital doors, Randy screamed for help and nurses came rushing from all directions. He had no idea what had happened to Eve, it seemed like she had fainted. Now, a couple of hours later he was sitting by Eve's bedside, hoping she'd come to sooner, rather than later. He had texted the others the terrible news, yet no one had turned up just yet.

"C'mon Eve, you have to wake up. I know the doctors said you'll wake up in an hour or so but...but Punk might not be around and you need to say your goodbyes because if you don't, I know you won't be able to live with yourself" Randy rambled. "C'mon..." he whispered, as he grabbed her hand and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"Randy..."

The Viper turned his head toward the door and saw Kelly standing there. She looked like she'd been crying for hours. "Kelly...is Punk..."

"Phil's still hanging in there..." Kelly replied and realized that Randy's hand was tightly intertwined with Eve's hand. Randy sighed in relief whilst Kelly couldn't take her eyes off their intertwined hands. Jealousy was really a bitch. "I...I came as soon as you texted everyone. Is she ok?"

"I don't know...the doctors said she went into shock...she should be awake soon..." Randy mumbled, as he gripped onto Eve's hand tightly, causing Kelly to start fidgeting. There was a short silence before Randy spoke again. "Kel, I don't know what to do. All of this is my fault." Kelly clapsed her hands together, her gaze fixated on the ground in front of her.

"You sound like me...That's exactly how I've been feeling the past couple of hours" Kelly admitted. "I screwed up Randy, I really did and now it's landed two of my friends in the hospital." Randy stood up from his chair, finally letting go of Eve's hand, and walked over to the blonde Diva. He could see the tears forming in her blue eyes, and it broke his already emotionally worn out heart. "I-I can't believe this is happening..." He wrapped her up in a tight embrace, gently rubbing circles on her back to comfort her.

"Kelly...I'm sorry you feel this way..." Randy stated, hugging her even tighter. There was a knock on the door. Kelly and Randy pulled apart, and were somewhat relieved when a nurse was standing there.

"Mr Orton, may I please talk to you about Miss Torres and Mr Brooks?" the nurse asked. Randy swallowed the prominent lump in his throat and Kelly gave him a nod, signifying that she'd stay with Eve.

"Sure."

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Eve looked around and realized Kelly was at her bedside. The blonde's immaculate looks were disheveled. Her blonde hair was slightly messy and it obvious she hadn't slept at all.

"Kelly?" Eve asked, wondering what on earth the blonde was doing here.

"How are you feeling?" Kelly asked but Eve had nothing to say to her. The brunette felt both physically and emotionally exhausted. She didn't want to talk to Kelly, she didn't want to talk to anyone. All she wanted to know was whether or not Punk was alive. "Are you just not going to say anything to me?" Kelly placed a hand on the brunette's arm, however, Eve brushed her off. Kelly swallowed the prominent lump in her throat, and placed her hand back into her pocket. Eve avoided her gaze at all costs. She wanted Kelly to leave, badly. "I messed up Eve, I fell for Randy even though I knew he was yours and I can't help but think that this never would have happened if it wasn't for me." Eve, didn't look at her. She kept her eyes fixated on the ceiling not wanting to even acknowledge her fellow Diva. "We were best friends Eve, and to be honest, I want my best friend back, I didn't want this rift between us...I...this was never my plan..."

"You're the one who made it this way. When I said that I used you, I didn't mean it because I truly did see you as my best friend. But you know what I couldn't stand? The one thing that hurt me was the fact that my best friend couldn't be happy for me when I was with Randy. You were never happy for me, never. You were always envious and you never cared about me. You were my best friend, but clearly, I was never yours," Eve concluded, blinking away the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I never cared about you? Eve, who was the first person to ever talk to you when you made it to WWE? _Me._ Who trained with you everyday when we were in OVW? _Me._ Who was there for you when Phil broke up with you? Who was the one calling and texting you to make sure you were ok _everyday_? Who was the one who got up at 3am just to watch a god damn movie with you because you couldn't sleep and because you couldn't get over Phil? That was me, Eve."

"Yeah that was my best friend, but this, whatever this is," –Eve gestured towards Kelly- "this is not my best friend. You've changed and I don't like it at all." Kelly was about to retaliate but there was a knock at the door. Both the Divas turned around to face John.

"John what is it?" Kelly asked, suddenly feeling a wave of fear course through her.

"I just bumped into Randy in the waiting room and...he has agreed to give his blood to Phil. Layla and Cody are with him now" John couldn't help but grin. "He didn't want Eve giving her blood, seeing as you are both AB negative...because..."

"Because of what?" Kelly asked. John shot her a worried-filled glance.

"Because he didn't want to see another person he loved, get hurt..." Silence. "That's...what...he told me, anyway." John looked at his girlfriend, studying her reaction, and trying to work out what was going on in that mind of hers. That's when Kelly averted John's gaze and met Eve's. That glint in her ex best friend's eyes, and that small, almost unnoticeable, smirk made Kelly's blood boil; she shot Eve a glare and stormed out of the room in a huff. "Eve, will you give me a second?" Eve gave the Cenation Leader a curt nod.

Rushing out of the room John managed to catch up to Kelly. "Kel!" he grabbed he wrist and spun her around.

"Let go of me John!" Kelly found herself yelling at him. She pulled her hand away from his. "Just leave me alone!"

"But I didn't do anything?" John countered. "Did something happen?" Kelly ignored him but this time John placed his hands on both of her shoulders, steadying her. "Did something happen between you and Eve before I showed up? What did she do?"

"Don't talk to me about Eve John! After everything I've done for her, she still writes me off-"

"Woah...woah...Dial it down a notch. Tell me what happened." John wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to some nearby chairs. John cleared his throat, "so tell me what happened."

"We had a fight..." Kelly said sadly. "I never meant for things to get this bad between us."

"You fell in love with Randy and that's when Eve started to hate you." John connected the dots, he was on the brink of working everything out and now he finally did. Kelly's face dropped and tears began to form in her blue eyes.

"H-How did you know?" Kelly asked, shock becoming evident on her face. _How did John know? _she repeated silently.

"When I mentioned Randy, a couple of minutes ago and I saw your reaction, that was when I became sure, that you and Eve were not the same girls I knew." He gently placed a hand on the back of Kelly's neck, and began to caress it, in order to comfort her.

"I didn't mean to hurt Eve or Randy or even you John" Kelly shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I didn't mean-" John ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen...I-I swear I didn't. John you have to believe me" she choked out. "This whole time the thing that matters to me the most-"

"It's Randy, I know."

"No you don't know" Kelly answered blinking away her tears. "I'm the reason why Phil is lying in a hospital bed...I'm the reason why Randy and Eve broke up...and I'm the reason why none of us can get along." Her blue eyes were filled with pain and guilt and he couldn't bear to see her like this. He cupped her now tear-stained face.

"What's happened has happened. Kel...I just want my girl back." He placed a quick peck on her lips before he wrapped her into a tight embrace. They lingered there for a couple of moments before John pulled away. "Hey Kel, just promise me this." As he said this he wore a solemn expression upon his handsome face.

"Anything John."

"Promise me, that you and Eve will try work it out. It's not like you two to fight" John stated, staring into Kelly's tearful gaze.

"I promise...Hey, John...look, you were wrong before, when you said the thing that matters to me the most was Randy. You were wrong." She placed her hand on top of his. "What I was trying to say is the thing that matters to me the most...is-"

"Mr Cena" a nurse called, interrupting Kelly mid sentence. John pulled away from his girlfriend and stood up.

"Yes?" he answered, his heart beating double time.

"I would just like to inform you that Mr Brooks will be awake in about two hours or so. He's stable now. If it wasn't for Mr Orton, he probably wouldn't have made it."

"When can we see him?" John asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Now, if you'd like."

* * *

Randy sat on a chair by Punk's bedside. A bandage was wrapped around the crease of his elbow. The white bandage was stained red here and there because of the blood he had given to Punk and The Viper's 'wound' wasn't about stop bleeding. Cody watched his friend with concern. His best buddy had been complaining about feeling quite faint and that's when the nurses advised him to sit down claiming that he had given a lot of his blood and he was bound to feel some dizziness. Layla was sitting opposite Randy, holding onto Punk's hand, coaxing him to wake up.

"Hey Orton, are you ok? Do you need me to call a nurse? You look dead man" Cody said, eyeing his best buddy with some worry. Randy shook his head, signifying that he would be fine. Cody then looked over to Layla whose eyes were welling up with tears and she still hadn't let go of Punk's hand. "Lay, he's going to be fine now" Cody reassured as he placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I hope so..." she muttered. "I hope so for his sake and for Eve's sake. She really needs him in her life." Randy closed his icy blue eyes, he didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear about Punk and Eve or John and Kelly, it just reminded him of everything he had lost. Layla looked Punk up and down. He was so battered and bruised but yet he looked so peaceful. He breathed in and out slowly, whilst the heart monitor beeped stably. Cody placed a kiss on the top of Layla's head in order to reassure her that Punk would be fine.

"How is he?" John asked from the doorway. His hand was gripping Kelly's quite tightly. Randy opened his eyes and then he wished he had kept them closed. He did not like the sight of John and Kelly holding hands; he was incredibly jealous now.

"He's going to be ok now" Cody answered the Cenation Leader as Layla got up from her chair in order to greet the duo.

"What about Eve? Is she ok?" Layla asked John and Kelly.

"She's fine, she's awake now" John replied, however, Kelly kept her eyes downcast. Layla knew that something was wrong with her best friend. She met Kelly's eyes They were not the same, they were not that bright blue colour and that sparkle was no longer present. They held so much pain and guilt. Layla had no idea what had caused this, but she knew by the look on John's face that something had happened.

"Kelly" Layla began, which only caused Randy to inspect them both closely.

"Layla" she answered before the brunette a gave her a hug. _There was so much pain in her voice. Her voice, oh God her voice _Randy thought to himself as he groggily stood up, almost falling over in the process.

"Hey man, take it easy" Cody said, steadying him. The Viper felt incredibly dizzy and he should have probably sat down but he didn't. Instead, his steely, icy blue eyes met Kelly's. During that instant, it was as if he could read her mind, it was as if he knew what had caused her change in demeanor because he felt the exact same way.

Before anything else could happen, they heard a croaky voice coming from the bed. Punk was awake. It took him a moment to adjust to the lighting. A small smile appeared on John's face, he was definitely excited that Punk was now awake and well.

"Phil!" the Cenation Leader exclaimed.

"Hey Super Cena" Punk croaked, as he looked around at everyone and realized someone was missing. "Where's Eve?" Everyone exchanged worried glances. The look on everyone's faces caused him to panic. "Where's Eve?" he repeated himself. Randy stepped forward to tell Punk the news.

"She's in her room. She kinda freaked out when you were fading. I was comforting her and then she fainted" Randy explained.

"But she's ok now" John added. "She woke up." Punk breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys nearly gave me a heart attack...can I see her?" Punk asked, and then realized how stupid he sounded.

"With that leg of yours I doubt you will be going anywhere" Cody said with a smile. "Don't worry, John and I will go and get Eve for you."

"Thanks Cody." John and Cody left the room, with small smiles on their faces. They were glad that Punk was finally going to be fine, for the most part.

"You scared the crap out of us Phil. We were so close to losing you today" Layla said, holding onto his hand tightly once again.

"Is this the part when you call me a jerk for scaring the crap out of you?" Punk replied, that smug smirk of his appearing on his face. Layla couldn't help but grin and even Randy let out a low chuckle. However, Kelly stood away from the bed, unable to bring herself to look at Punk, who was visibly in agony. Knowing that something was wrong with the woman he loved, Randy excused himself from the conversation they were having and gently led Kelly out into the deserted corridor. Layla realized the duo had left but she decided it was best to keep Punk company, seeing as he had just woken up. "What's up with those two?" Punk asked, reverting his gaze to Layla.

"I don't know, Kelly doesn't seem like herself, something's bothering her" Layla stated, her brow furrowing in thought and concern for her best friend. Before Punk could reply there was a knock at the door. Cody and John had returned with Eve and Layla could see Punk's hazel eyes light up in happiness. "I'll leave you two alone" Layla said with a wink. Getting up from her chair, she greeted Eve with a hug and left the two to talk. John and Cody followed her lead and went to sit in the waiting room, to pass some time or to get some rest, considering none of them had slept in hours.

"Where did Randy and Kelly go?" Cody asked, realizing the duo wasn't with them.

"I don't know" Layla replied truthfully. "She wasn't herself, Kelly I mean...she-"

"She's not...something happened between her and Eve" John interrupted Layla but before he could continue to tell Cody and Layla the full story, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Who's it from?" Cody asked curiosity getting the better of him. John frowned down at his phone whilst Cody peered over his shoulder in order to try and get a better look.

"So who's it from?" Layla asked again, becoming slightly impatient.

"It's from Mickie."

* * *

It filled her with relief, reminded her that things could have happened differently. Eve reminded herself, that if it weren't for Randy giving up his blood, Punk would not be alive right now. She made her way across the room. The familiar smell of disinfectant prominent, as she made her way slowly over to his bed. Her eyes fell upon Punk and her breath hitched in her throat. The level of paleness Punk's skin had taken on was frightening to say the least. Punk just lay there, looking up at the ceiling with a melancholy expression on his face, his hazel eyes just fixated on one spot. Eve had to swallow the prominent lump in her throat before she could speak and took a couple seconds to look the Straight Edge Superstar up and down.

Punk blinked, tearing his eyes away from the spot on the ceiling he was all too focused on. He averted his gaze in Eve's direction and was somewhat happy to see the brunette. A small smile appeared on his face as Eve closed the gap between them.

"Hey... how are you feeling?" she whispered, sitting herself down at the foot of Punk's bed. He grimaced as he moved over for her, trying to make space for the woman he dearly loved. He propped himself up lightly as Eve gently ran a hand over his cheek, causing him to wince slightly.

"Like I got hit by a truck," he rasped, now averting his gaze away from Eve.

"I bet..." Eve whispered, gently letting her hand drop down and taking Punk's in her own. A silence fell between them as the brunette eyed the Straight Edge Superstar with caution. "Phil, what happened back there?" Punk rolled his eyes. _What's the bet a lecture is coming? _ He thought to himself.

"Eve, I was hailing a taxi, I was trying to help you..." How could she even be asking him this? Eve already knew that he cared about her a lot. He would do anything for her, even if it meant getting himself hurt or worse.

"Phil-"

"No Eve listen to me-"

"No Phil you listen!" Eve snapped. Punk shut his mouth and did what he was told. "If I hadn't walked out of that club, you wouldn't be in this predicament. What happened to you was my fault." He sighed, not this again.

"Eve, this was no one's fault, it was an accident. Accidents happen and it happened to me, what's wrong with you?"

"Phil, you could have died-" Eve's voice was shaky and Punk could see tears forming behind her green eyes.

"But I didn't" he argued, cutting off Eve's sentence before she even got a chance to finish it. "I'm still here... Eve look at me." Eve forced herself to look at Punk, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check. She was supposed to be the strong one, the man before her had been hit by a speeding car, and he was the one trying to calm her down in every way possible. "I can't believe you're blaming yourself," he added annoyingly. The last thing he wanted to do was start an argument with the women standing before him.

"What do you want me to do Phil? Pretend this never happened? Pretend it's not my fault when clearly it is?" she growled. "Do you want me to act as if this wasn't my fault? As if I couldn't stop this from happening? Phil, that would be a lie and we both know it." Standing up from the bed, Eve brushed a hand through her long hair. Punk scanned her body language carefully, propping himself up on the pillows. He ignored the agony that surged through his body.

"Eve will you get a grip, you couldn't have stopped this from happening. I told you it was an accident and I am glad this happened to me and not to you. "

"Well I'm not glad Phil, it should have been me. I can't stand the thought of losing you," Eve whispered, as her voice shook, consequently losing her own emotional battle.

"You think losing you would be any easier for me?" he whispered, a lump forming in his own throat. Eve paused her pacing to look at the Straight Edge Superstar, a sudden wave of guilt coursing through her, at the sight of tears in Punk's eyes. "The thing that matters to me the most...is you, Eve." A silence fell between them, as they both just stared at each other. Eve sighed shakily, before sitting on chair by Punk's bedside.

"Phil, hey..." she lowered her voice now. "You're not losing anyone, not today," Eve said quietly. She reached for his hand once again and gave it a tight reassuring squeeze. Punk didn't say anything, he just fixated his stare on the ceiling. "Phil I-"

"Save it..." Phil whispered quickly, cutting her off. "Eve, we have to look towards the future. We have to stop dwelling on the past. We have to look after each other because who knows what other challenges we might face. "

"Ok we'll leave the past in the past...and Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...For you know... everything," Eve whispered, placing her hand on his bruised and battered cheek. Punk sighed as he wearily placed his hand on top of hers. Pulling away a little, she placed a soft kiss on the top of Punk's forehead. "Try and get some sleep." She gave him one last look before she decided to leave him to rest.

"Eve?" Punk called out, stopping the brunette from leaving.

"What's wrong?" she answered softly.

"Stay...please?" Punk's voice was small and it made Eve's heart beat double time. _How can I possibly ignore a plea like that?_ Eve thought to herself.

"Of course." She settled herself back down on the edge of Punk's bed. This reminded her of the days they spent together almost two years ago. When Punk was exhausted from having interviews all day, or training the younger talent, he needed her. She found that by simply being close to the Straight Edge Superstar, it would slow his breathing and ultimately relax him. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered some old memories, some things just never changed. He shuffled towards Eve, and laid his head against her warm arm. Punk knew that everything would be alright with Eve by his bedside. With that thought crossing his mind, he closed his tired eyes, finally letting his battered body relax. The agony was still unbearable, understandably so, but it wasn't long until his soft snores filled the room, signifying to Eve that he had fallen asleep.

Eve attempted to make herself as comfortable as possible by swinging her legs up onto the bed. She smiled once she focused upon Punk's sleeping yet battered frame. It gave her a sense of relief that he looked relatively peaceful considering the events of the past few days.

She had come so close to losing him today, so close. Punk stirred in his sleep and without out realizing it, he wrapped his arm around Eve's preventing her from going anywhere. Eve didn't mind sleeping awkwardly, sure she wasn't used to it but Punk obviously wanted her here. If she had to, she would stay here for eternity. All Punk had to do was ask.

* * *

"Kelly!" Randy called after her. "Kelly, wait!" When he managed to catch up to her, he gently grabbed her arm and spun her round.

"Let go of me Randy!" Kelly snapped at him, wanting to be away from everyone for a couple of minutes. Her blue eyes were filled with pain and guilt and he couldn't bear to see her like this.

"Kel, I know something's wrong with you, I don't know what exactly the problem is but I do know what it's like to carry something around. You think you want to be alone, but trust me, you don't."

"And how would you know?" Kelly countered, avoiding his steely gaze for the moment. Randy licked his lips and cleared his throat. He understood her. He understood where she was coming from.

"Because I understand...I get where you're coming from because..." -he trailed off for a moment- "because I feel the exact same way." Kelly frowned at him. How could he know how she was feeling? "You feel like, you don't know what to do and that everything is your fault." Randy stopped to look at her and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "I get it, Kelly, I really do."

"Eve's never going to speak to me again because I broke the two of you up" Kelly choked out. "Not to mention everyone knows what happened to Phil was my fault-"

"Kelly, please. You..._we_...need to let this go..." he whispered, making his way towards her.

"How Randy? How can we let this go?" she croaked; those icy blue eyes mesmerizing her once again.

"Because you're not alone, you never were. You have me and I'm not going anywhere" Randy replied, managing a small smile. He reached out towards her with his good arm, gently brushing some hair out of her face. She didn't get a chance to say or do anything else, as Randy pulled her forwards into a gentle hug. She returned it carefully, not wanting to hurt Randy's sore arm. Kelly closed her eyes. She felt safe in Randy's arms, she felt as if he could protect her from everything during that instant.

"Tell me what happened" Randy whispered, finally pulling away. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders in order to provide some sort of comfort for her. She liked the banter between the two of them. It was always nice to have someone like Randy that she could talk to especially now that they felt the same way about the current events. They began to walk to the waiting room, hopefully John, Cody and Layla were there waiting for them.

"Eve and I had a fight and then John said that you gave your blood to Phil because you didn't want to see another person you love, get hurt..." Randy felt her tense underneath his arm; he stopped walking He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her blue eyes.

"If you and Eve are truly best friends, you'll make up, I'm sure of it. As for what I said, when I said I didn't want to see another person I love get hurt, I wasn't talking about Eve, Kelly, I was talking about you." He managed a small smile and then he leaned in a placed a kiss on Kelly's cheek. "I know your with John, and I'm not going to do anything to change or sabotage what you have with him but I want you to know something Kel."

"Oh yeah? And what is it that you would like me to know exactly?" Kelly asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"That you're the one thing that matters to me the most."

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 20. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite how long it was :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :)**


	21. Before & Draft-er Part 1

**Ok, so chapter 21 is**** finally here. It took me and my brother ages to write this chapter, so sorry for the long wait guys. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are awesome :D**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Before & Draft-er Part 1**

* * *

John's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Who's it from?" Cody asked curiosity getting the better of him. John frowned down at his phone whilst Cody peered over his shoulder in order to try and get a better look.

"So who's it from?" Layla asked again, becoming slightly impatient.

"It's from Mickie."

"From Mickie?" Cody frowned in confusion. "She's been texting you an awful lot lately."

"Yeah she has" John replied, shoving the phone in his pocket. He was pondering whether or not he should tell his friends why Mickie James was messaging him in the first place. However, he kept his mouth shut, not wanting Cody and Layla to find out. If they did find out, the first thing they would do is tell Kelly and she would get the wrong idea.

"Care to tell us what about?" Layla asked the question John dreaded the most. How was he supposed to answer that? Maybe it wouldn't hurt telling them the truth but then Vince would kill him. Yes, Vince would be absolutely furious. "Um, John...hello?" Layla waved a hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you...Vince wants me to keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" Kelly asked, walking into the waiting room with Randy by her side. _Oh shit_ John thought to himself.

"John got another text from Mickie James" Cody announced and John just wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, but the Cenation Leader decided to play it cool.

"Yeah but Vince doesn't want me to talk about it. It could ruin her debut" John explained, hoping everyone would drop the subject soon.

"Vince?" Randy asked just as confused as everybody else. "Why would Vince consult you..." he trailed off as he had a realization. "Oh I get it...Just because you're the supposed face of WWE, you get to know all of Vince's 'big ideas'." Randy stated rather bitterly.

"What? No...it's got nothing to do with that" John countered. "Can we just drop this, please?"

"John, can you please tell us what's going on?" Kelly asked, sitting beside him now. John sighed in frustration and stood up.

"I can't tell you anything, alright?" he snapped back at his girlfriend causing Cody and Layla to look at the Cenation Leader in shock and Randy to ball his hand into a fist. _How dare he speak to Kelly like that! Some boyfriend he is_ Randy thought bitterly. "I'll be sitting outside if you need me." With that John stormed off in a huff, leaving everyone else in the waiting room ultimatley bewildered.

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since CM Punk's accident. Everyone was backstage after Raw, just talking about the upcoming draft. Kelly sat on John's lap which Randy didn't like one bit. Jealousy still loomed over him and he hated the sight of Kelly and John together. He wasn't going to sabotage what they had but nonetheless it still hurt to see them together. Punk was now in a wheelchair but luckily for him Eve was taking good care of him, and Layla and Cody were being their usual 'lovey-dovey' selves.

"So this Post Wrestlemania draft is going to be on next week..." Layla started, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah I've heard I'm being traded to Raw" Cody answered, a grin appearing on his face.

"You're being traded to Raw?" Layla exclaimed. "That's great news Codes! That means we will be able to hang with each other even more than we usually do." Layla wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Yay! No more long distance phone calls!" Cody couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"I know..." Cody muttered in return, placing a kiss on her cheek. "This is great news for us Lay."

"Well I know for sure I'm not going anywhere. I mean I can't even properly wrestle yet" Punk joked, causing Eve to shake her head in disapproval. Ignoring Punk's statement, Randy looked at Cody, his usual icy blue eyes, dull with sadness.

"Why are you going?" Randy asked, somewhat devastated that his best buddy was going to leave him all alone on Smackdown. Who was going to help him get over his issues with Kelly and Eve now? He needed Cody or else he would go insane. He had too much pent up frustration. Both the women he claimed to have loved were both in seemingly happy relationships. Trust.

"Management wants to give me more exposure apparently" Cody replied with a shrug. "Don't worry man, I will text you every day so you're not lonely." Cody gave him a wink and Randy rolled his eyes in plain annoyance at his best buddy.

"Aw poor Randy" John mocked him. Randy sent a deadly gaze in the direction of the Cenation Leader. "Sheesh Orton, I was only joking around. You know I love you, man."

"Shut up Cena" Randy fired back at him, not liking the Cenation Leader's antics. "When are you going Codeman?"

"Well, I'm being written out at the tapings tomorrow. I'm going to get my ass whooped by the Undertaker and then I will re-debut on Raw" Cody explained as Randy brought a hand up to his mouth.

"This sucks..." Randy grumbled. Everyone's attention was now focused on him. "I'm going to miss you man."

"I'll miss you too Orton" Cody gave him a small smile. "Dude, you never know, you could be joining Raw any day now." Randy opened his mouth to answer Cody but John beat him to it.

"I doubt it" John muttered. "Smackdown needs Randy" the Cenation Leader admitted. The Viper shot John a glare and was about to retaliate when Kelly opened her mouth to speak.

"John, I could be sent over to Smackdown" Kelly stated sadly.

"What? No. Don't be stupid! You're WWE's most marketable Diva, they're not going to send you over to Smackdown!" John exclaimed, not wanting to believe a word Kelly was saying. She couldn't be drafted to Smackdown. What was he going to do without her? He would miss her way too much.

"Um..." Eve muttered as Layla raised an eyebrow at her. "WWE's most marketable Diva?"

"Oh...no offence ladies, I just favour my girlfriend during these situations" John stated with a grin. Randy rolled his eyes at him. _Way to rub it in Cena._

"You sure do" Layla winked at him. Eve folded her arms against her chest and shot a glare in the blonde's direction.

"Personally, I think-" Punk started but was interrupted by Randy.

"It doesn't matter what you think" Randy replied, just wanting everyone to be quiet for the moment.

"Just because you saved my life doesn't mean you can steal the Rock's catch phrases." _What?_ Randy thought. Whilst everyone else continued squabbling, Kelly focused on John. She had this feeling that they would being separated after the draft.

"John" Kelly reverted her attention back to him. "I think I'm going to Smackdown. I can feel it, somehow." John looked into her blue eyes and he knew almost instantly that Kelly was actually being quite serious about being drafted to Smackdown.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

* * *

"John, I'm going to meet Layla and the others so we can watch the draft together!" Kelly called to John, who was in his locker room. He came out to greet his girlfriend, his hair was slightly wet from showering and a towel was covering his lower half.

"I'm sorry Kel. What did you say?" he asked. He realized she was observing his well-toned torso and he couldn't help but grin at her. "Um...hello..." John waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry you're just distracting me" Kelly said with a cheeky grin. "Go and get changed. I'm going to meet Layla and the others so we can watch the draft together" she repeated herself.

"Ok sure thing..." John then approached Kelly and gave her a long, slow kiss. "Damn. Did I mention you look hot tonight?"

"Damn?" Kelly laughed. "Are you trying to mimic Ron Simmons?"

"Shut up Kel" John smiled and kissed her again.

"This could be the last time you kiss me as a member of the Raw roster." Kelly looked up at him, her sparkling blue eyes filled with sadness. John shook his head at her, amusingly.

"Oh my God, will you stop worrying about that?" John cupped her face with his left hand. "I doubt you're going to get moved. Just relax and enjoy the night."

"Whatever, John...but be prepared to get a 'I told you so' from me later."

* * *

Kelly was wondering what was taking John so long. Everyone was waiting for him, and the draft was about to start any minute. The blonde, decided to excuse herself from the rather irritating conversation with her friends, in order to go find her boyfriend.

When she finally found John, she could tell he had been warming up for his match, despite the fact that he had showered earlier on. Kelly walked a little faster, wanting to ask John what was taking him so long. When she saw him, she noticed he was a little sweaty and a particular brunette, Mickie James, was standing next to him, talking. Kelly frowned at the sight of duo; seeing them talking together just didn't feel right to her. Her mind just started swirling with thoughts. _Mickie James? What the hell is she doing with John?_ _Kelly, they're just friends, don't get so jealous, he's_ **your** _boyfriend_. Then she realised that Mickie James, was dressed in her wrestling gear. _Well, this is just strange_. She stood there, unnoticed and listened to their conversation for a little while.

"Welcome back, Mickie" John gave her a smile. "Are you ready for the mixed tag team match, tonight?" _What match tonight? Why didn't John tell me? More importantly, why didn't John pick_ _**me** __to be_ _**his **partner? _Kelly's thoughts were bitter.

"I can't wait!" Mickie exclaimed, happily.

"Nor can I" Kelly heard John say. "I'm sure the two of us can kick Dolph & AJ's crazy asses" the Cenation leader said with a cheeky smirk. A silence fell between the duo.

"I missed you John" Mickie said, looking up at his handsome face. John looked back at her with a small smile on his face.

"I missed you too" John replied, as he wrapped her into a warm embrace. This action was the last straw; it made Kelly's blood boil. She stormed over to the duo who were still locked in a tight embrace. Clearing her throat, John and Mickie jumped apart.

"Kelly!" Mickie exclaimed. "Hey!" John looked between the two Divas, with concern. "How have you been?"

"Hey Mickie" Kelly smiled, trying not to let her bitterness shine through. "I've been great but I was wondering...can we talk for a second?" the blonde asked as John furrowed his brow in confusion at his girlfriend.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Mickie answered with a frown as Kelly sighed in frustration. _What the hell are you doing Kelly? _John asked himself. _What the hell is the matter with you?_

"I meant I wanted to talk to you _**alone**_" Kelly replied, making sure she put emphasis on the world 'alone'. _Why are you showing your jealous side Kel? You know my heart belongs to you and only you. _John's thoughts spun out of control. "John can you go and entertain yourself for a couple of minutes? Mickie and I have a lot of catching up to do." John frowned at her, not knowing what to say or do.

"Uh...Kel..." he began to mutter, before Kelly gave him a stern glance. The Cenation Leader looked between the two Divas one last time, before he wandered off, leaving both Mickie and Kelly alone.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Mickie asked, reverting her gaze back to Kelly. Mickie met Kelly's eyes for a brief moment and sensed something was wrong. "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong, Kelly?"

"What's the deal with you and John?" the blonde got straight to her point. Mickie frowned, not knowing what Kelly was on about.

"I'm not sure what you mean Kel" Mickie answered truthfully. The blonde rolled her eyes in plain annoyance.

"Don't give me that crap Mickie; you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Kelly snapped her voice rising up a notch. Mickie shot her a confused look. "Don't give me that look either." Mickie scoffed at her, unable to appease the blonde in any way. "What's the deal between you and John, Mickie?" Kelly asked again. Mickie stayed silent, not knowing how to answer the question. It was a long and complicated answer. "I want an answer, damn it" Kelly demanded her eyes becoming fiery with anger. _Kelly has officially lost her mind! She's never acted this way before!_ Mickie thought worriedly.

"John and I have a match against Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee tonight" Mickie explained to Kelly, who looked absolutely livid.

"A match? A **_match_**?" Kelly repeated herself. "Keep telling yourself that Mickie! I can see that it's more than a just a damn match; the whole world can see it's more than a just a match! People have noticed, I have noticed" Kelly yelled at her as Mickie rolled her eyes at the blonde Diva in front of her.

"Noticed what exactly?" Mickie shot back at her. It was Kelly's turn to stay silent now. "That I'm in love John?" Mickie asked incredulous. "Is that what you truly think?"

"That's exactly what I think" Kelly fired back, her blue eyes ablaze with anger. "That's exactly what the whole world thinks" Kelly added bitterly.

"Well you and 'the whole world' are wrong! I am not in love with John Cena because _**he**_ was the one who cost _**me**_ my job!" Mickie yelled back at her as Kelly laughed to herself, not believing a single word coming out of Mickie's mouth. "And which tabloid have you been reading, huh? TMZ? E! News? Why don't you go and ask your precious boyfriend what really happened?" Kelly's breath hitched in her throat. _John had been acting strange back at the hospital and he was being very cryptic. What did happen between him and Mickie?_

"Or did you cost you your job?" Kelly met Mickie's eyes. The brunette averted her gaze elsewhere, not wanting to expose the truth to the blonde.

"You know, I really don't have time for your childish games" Mickie said, calming herself down but deep down she was hurt by Kelly's actions. "I guess I'll see you around Kel" Mickie said rather bitterly before she brushed past Kelly and continued to walk briskly down the narrow hallway. John caught sight of Mickie, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears, hurriedly walking down the hallway. He wondered what had happened and then that's when it clicked.

_Kelly. Oh god_ John silently mused before he to, hurriedly rushed down the narrow hallway in order to find his girlfriend.

* * *

John caught sight of his girlfriend who looked visibly shaken. Kelly ran a hand through her hair; she had no idea what had come over her. She knew about the rumours, the rumours that had stated John Cena and Mickie James had previously been in a relationship.

"Kelly" John said softly, once he managed to find her. Kelly looked up at him, then averted her gaze elsewhere. "Kelly...Why was Mickie so distraught? Kelly, what happened? Is everything ok?" John blabbered on in concern.

"I know about the rumours John..." Kelly mumbled, sadly to which John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I know that you and Mickie dated..." John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, in frustration.

"That was a long time ago Kel. You know my heart belongs to you and only you" John said, gently cupping her cheek but the blonde pushed him away, a confused frown appearing on his face.

"Why would she come back John? Why would WWE even sign her again? I just don't understand..." Kelly rambled on.

"She was having a bad time in TNA and I personally asked Vince to resign her because-"

"You cost Mickie her job, I know...I can't believe you John. I can't believe you got rid of one of the most marketable Divas because of a personal issue!" Kelly raised her voice at the Cenation Leader.

"Kel, will you just listen to me? Let me explain, ok?" John reasoned with her and Kelly just let out a shaky sigh. She was going to let John explain himself, whether she was going to believe every word that came out of his mouth was a different story.

"Fine...Go ahead, explain yourself."

"Mickie and I were in a relationship, but that was years ago. We dated but I broke up with her when I figured out she had a boyfriend. She didn't take it to well and I had her moved over to Smackdown, hoping it would create some sort of distance between us, but it didn't. She texted me every day, for a least 8 months and at pay-per-views, we would always bump into each other. With Mickie around, I couldn't focus I-"

"So you had her fired?" Kelly asked incredulously. "You had her fired because you couldn't focus?"

"No, I never asked anyone to fire Mickie. Vince, that piece of crap, thought that if John Cena the face of his oh so precious company was being "distracted" by some lowly Diva, that it would devastate the company as a whole. Vince fired Mickie even when I asked him not to" John concluded and Kelly just stared at him in disapproval.

"I happen to be your girlfriend John and you **_still_** haven't explained to me why you begged Vince to resign your ex-girlfriend. The least you could have done was give me a heads up. I didn't even know she was your ex-girlfriend until you told me a couple of seconds ago" Kelly snapped back at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Kel, considering you were my best friend during the time I dated Mickie, I thought you would have known."

"You thought I would have known?" Kelly looked at him in disbelief. "You thought I would have known?" Kelly repeated herself. "How was I supposed to know about your twisted personal life?" The truth was she did know. Through all the gossip that went on in the Divas locker room, the news had reached her at some point or another.

"My twisted personal life?" John scoffed to himself. "You know what forget it. I told you, I asked Vince to resign Mickie because she wasn't being used properly in TNA and let me tell you, it came at price."

"And what price would that be?" Kelly answered back with a fiery look in her eyes.

"I don't know Kel" John sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "Vince said it was going to be a surprise."

"A surprise?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief at him.

"Kel...I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this. I...we were all under stress because of Phil's accident and Mickie messaged me right in the middle of it and...and damn it I stuffed up" John finished, chucking his baseball cap to the side in frustration. Kelly bit down on her lower lip, suddenly feeling terrible for yelling at her boyfriend. He didn't deserve this. All John ever did was care about Kelly, even when the blonde clearly had feelings for Randy. It wasn't right to yell at him nor what it right to yell at his ex-girlfriend, Mickie James. "I stuffed up, ok?" He brought a hand up to his mouth. Kelly let out a shaky sigh.

"Look John, all I want from you is to be honest with me. All you have been doing is lying to me about Mickie for weeks and it kills me. John, I love you but I'm not sure if you-"

"Woah, woah, woah! I'll stop you right there Kelly. You know my heart belongs to you and only you. You shouldn't be having doubts about us just because Mickie is back." He took her hands into his own, "I love you Kelly. You and only you, you got that?" John said, softly. He cupped her cheek gently with his left hand and inevitably they got closer and closer.

"Hey John!" An overly bubbly voice caused the couple to move apart. "Are you ready for our match?" Mickie asked. She looked as if she had recovered from her shouting match with Kelly a couple of minutes ago.

"Uh..." John rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah I am..."

"Ok awesome!" Mickie exclaimed. "I'll meet you at the black curtain Cena!" With that last comment, Mickie skipped off towards the ramp. John wore a confused expression upon his face, not knowing what exactly had just happened.

"Good luck for your match" Kelly smiled at the Cenation Leader before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Kel, I will catch you later" he said before he wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

John & Mickie vs Dolph & AJ:

John Cena ran down the ramp, the arena filling with a chorus of boos and cheers. As he entered the ring, he grabbed a microphone. "I know you're all wondering who I chose as my partner tonight...It's not the 7 time Women's Champ, Trish Stratus..." The crowd booed him. "It's not Lita the Queen of Extreme either..." The boos grew louder. "My partner tonight, is none other than Mickie James!" The crowd then erupted in a cheer especially once the brunette Diva appeared at the top of the ramp. As Mickie skipped down the ramp much like AJ did, Dolph was yelling something incoherent to John whilst AJ was losing her mind on the ring apron.

Mickie slid into the ring and proceeded to fire up the crowd. Mickie decided that she would start off and John simply agreed with her. He probably also let the decision slide because the crowd was chanting 'we want Mickie' over and over.

Mickie and AJ circled each other. Eventually the two locked up and Mickie whipped AJ into the turn buckle and then held her there causing the referee to start the count."C'mon Mickie get out of the corner!" the referee exclaimed. AJ with a forearm to Mickie giving her enough time to recover. AJ threw a flurry of punches at Mickie's face. Mickie threw a punch back at AJ, causing the younger Diva to stumble back slightly stunned. AJ held onto the ropes but Mickie was quick on her feet and drop kicked AJ out to the ringside, causing the brunette Diva to land awkwardly on her left knee. Dolph was screaming at AJ to get up whilst John was shouting encouragement from his corner.

AJ gripped her knee tightly as Dolph watched on in concern. AJ was hurt and he knew it. He outstretched his hand, wanting the tag. Struggling to get to her feet AJ, used the announce table for support. "C'mon AJ!" Dolph continued to shout encouragement. Mickie slipped out to ringside as AJ still struggled to put any weight on her left knee. Mickie sent her flying into the barricade with great force and then proceeded to launch AJ into the steel step; her previously injured knee forcefully and gravely hitting the ring steps before Mickie rolled her into the ring again. Mickie tried for a pin but AJ kicked out just before the three count. AJ, being a resilient Diva, took a few seconds to snap out of her daze. She managed to get to one knee before bringing a hard slap across Mickie's face. With a couple of forearms AJ managed to get the upper hand except a quick drop kick to the knee stopped her in her tracks.

"C'mon AJ!" Dolph shouted. AJ crawled towards Dolph clutching at her knee that was just aching but Mickie attempted to drag AJ back into the middle of the ring. AJ used her good leg to kick Mickie in the mouth causing her to stumble back and this allowed AJ to quickly make the tag to Dolph in. Mickie realizing this, hurriedly got to her corner and tagged in John Cena.

"What have I missed?" Kelly asked, as she plonked herself down in front of the TV.

"Mickie is kicking butt" Layla admitted and Kelly rolled her tear filled eyes at her friend causing Randy to shift uncomfortably in his seat. _Kelly, what happened? What did Super Cena do to you?_ Randy's mind jumped to conclusions. "I'm so glad she's back, aren't you Kel?" The blonde closed her eyes in a silent agony, just waiting for the match to end.

"Kelly?" Cody asked, his brow furrowing in worry. He gripped onto Layla's hand; he knew Layla was panicking about her best friend's change in demeanor. Punk, who didn't like Kelly at all, even frowned in concern for her which in turn caused Eve to shoot a glare at her ex-best friend. As Kelly's face became agony stricken, she let the tears silently roll down her cheek. Layla was about to get up to comfort her best friend but The Viper had already beaten her to it. He attempted to wrap a toned arm around her shoulders but she pawed at the WWE's Apex Predator, trying to get him off of herself. Everyone had now missed the last couple of seconds of the match, it was Punk who snapped everyone out of it.

"Oh shit, Cena just got pinned by Ziggler!" Punk exclaimed in horror. "That means Smackdown gets 3 draft picks!"

"Phil, you're only pissed because Raw lost" Cody admitted, smugly causing the Straight Edge Superstar to roll his eyes in annoyance. Layla gazed at Kelly for a long moment before Eve snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"Guys shut up! I want to see who Smackdown gets!" Eve yelled at the others. _This is it...I'm gone. I know I am going to Smackdown_ Kelly thought sadly and this time she didn't try and prevent Randy from embracing her.

_"So just to recap Michael, Raw has had one draft pick tonight" Jerry Lawler announced._

_"That is correct King. Raw got 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes and now Smackdown is about to get 3 more Superstars! And the first Superstar going to Smackdown is..." Michael Cole trailed off, waiting to see who appeared up on the screen. A couple of seconds passed..._

_"John Cena!" Jerry exclaimed in complete shock. _

_"Wait, wait, this can't happen!" Michael Cole added. "John Cena** is **Raw!"_

"What?" Kelly also yelled at the TV. "No!" Randy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze._ John can't go! We can't be separated! I need him!_ Kelly thoughts, swirled around in her mind.

"Shit..." Cody mumbled. "That was totally unexpected." Eve shook her head in disbelief at what just happened whilst Punk just stared at the TV his mouth shaped in an 'O'.

_"This is a devastating night for Raw! Let's see who's going to Smackdown next..." Michael stated. "Oh no... Smackdown just got Rey Mysterio!"_

_"Raw better get some good picks later on, we're losing some pretty big names here." Jerry shook his head at Raw's luck._

"We're losing and badly" Layla stated, burying her head in her hands.

___"Look who else got drafted to Smackdown, King! Kelly Kelly!"  
_  
_"You know I am a huge fan of Kelly Kelly Michael...It's going to be sad to see her go."_

Layla and Kelly looked at each other. _Kelly is actually going to Smackdown, like actually going over to the blue brand!_ Layla thought in shock. _It's great that Cody and I are going to be together but...but Kel's my bestie._ "How...How did you know?" Layla asked the blonde, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I...I don't know" Kelly stuttered. _This can't be happening! I don't want to leave my friends...on the plus side at least John is with me._ A silence fell amongst them.

_Welcome to Smackdown Kel__. _Randy thought with a sigh.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 21. I hope you all enjoyed this very VERY long chapter :) Thanks for reading and feel free to review :)**


	22. Before & Draft-er Part 2

**Chapter 22 is**** finally here. It took me and my sister ages to write this chapter, so sorry for the long wait guys. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are so very VERY awesome :D There's a little bit of swearing in this chapter and also a bit of a make out scene, just thought we'd warn you in advance!**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Before & Draft-er Part 2**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Layla exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "I can't believe that you're actually going!"

"Me neither..." Kelly mumbled, sadly. Randy who still had his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders, gave her a reassuring squeeze. She was actually going to Smackdown. At least she had both John and Randy there with her.

"I can..." Eve muttered smugly. "I mean with you gone, Divas that can actually _wrestle_ will be able to show their talent." Kelly felt her heart stop at the brunette's comment. _Eve, why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you hate me so much? Why? _Kelly asked herself endless amount of questions. She felt the burning sensation of tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Eve, give it a rest already" Cody stated, quite fed up with the brunette's actions. He stood up, brushing past an emotional Layla and walking up to the blonde. "Kel, you're going to be fine over on Smackdown. You have Randy and John over there with you, plus, you can call us at anytime."

"Whatever you do, don't call me" Eve muttered. Cody ignored the brunette's comment and gave the blonde a half smile. Kelly, felt tears roll down her cheeks and that was when pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're going to be fine Kel" Cody soothed as he rubbed circles on her back, in attempt to comfort her. Randy looked up at his best buddy. How was he going to take care of Kelly when he clearly still had feelings for her? Not to mention John probably wouldn't even let him go near her. Kelly pulled away from Cody, a small smile appearing on her tear-stained face.

"You make sure you kick butt when you debut on Raw, ok?" Kelly said to him, causing Cody to chuckle lowly.

"I will Kel..." he answered and stepped aside so Kelly could say goodbye to the others.

"Punkie" Kelly started, and Punk raised an eyebrow at the new found nickname. "I wish you all the best with your recovery. You're in good hands with everyone here."

"Thanks Blondie." Punk grinned as he gave her a new nickname. "All the best. Smackdown isn't all that bad, trust me" Punk said. "Oh and I would give you a hug but I'm still a little sore" he added with a cheeky smirk. Sure, he didn't like her, after all Kelly did hurt the woman he was in love with, Eve. The Straight Edge Superstar, however, wasn't going to be immature about the issue, he was going to treat Kelly with the respect she deserved.

"That's alright Punk" Kelly half-smiled at him, however, she could feel Eve's deadly gaze upon her. She turned to her ex-best friend, unsure of what to say to her. She thought it would be best to begin with an apology. "Eve...I'm sorry I-"

"Kelly save it for someone who cares. You and I aren't friends anymore, do you understand? I lost all my damn respect for you when you fell in love with my boyfriend! You were never happy for me...ever! You broke my heart! _You_ betrayed _me_! You destroyed my relationship with-"

"Eve, that's enough!" Randy, who had been relatively silent until now, yelled. _I broke your heart, Eve? No...No you are wrong! So wrong! You broke my heart! You made my life a living hell! You threatened to tell John that I had feelings for Randy! You were my best friend! _Kelly fumed, silently. "What happened between us wasn't completely Kelly's fault!" Eve raised her eyebrows at him, completely taken aback by The Viper's yelling. "I am partially at fault for our break up! I was in the wrong!"

"You damn were!" Eve fired back at him. "What the hell were you thinking?" Randy now wore an arrogant grin upon his handsome face. "Wipe that stupid grin off your face! I don't find this funny at all!"

"Why should I listen to anything you say? I'm not a love sick puppy of yours, in fact, I'm not a love sick puppy full stop!"

"Bullshit! That's bullshit Randy and you know it!" Eve fired back at him. Layla pinched the bridge of her nose. Why were her friends always fighting? Why?

"Eve, dial it down a notch babe" Punk said softly, however, she just ignored his comment.

"You despise Kelly, your supposed best friend, for something she didn't act upon! For something she _still_ hasn't acted upon! If you must know the truth, Kelly never laid her hands upon me! She knew I was off limits from the start! I was the one that acted upon my confused feelings, alright?" Eve couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? Randy, you are liar, a cheater and above all else you have lost the plot. You're crazy." Randy found humour in the situation for some reason, he had no idea why though.

"Well..." he began, a grin returning to his handsome face. "At least I'm not as crazy as AJ Lee." Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah that's right, you're not as crazy as AJ Lee. You're fucking worse. Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Cody opened his mouth to intervene but that only caused Eve to snap at him. "Don't you dare start Cody or else I'm going to rearrange that handsome face of yours." Cody shut his mouth and raised his hands in mock surrender. She turned her attention back to The Viper. "Can you seriously stop grinning? I don't find this funny at all! I don't find the fact that you were screwing around with my best friend, funny!"

"Woah! Hold up! Nobody said anything about screwing, alright? But if you want my 2 cents on the matter-"

"I don't actually...funny that" Eve replied, lowly. Kelly bit down on her lower lip, not liking where this was going. _Oh Randy, I really do appreciate you standing up for me, I really do, but please just drop this _she thought worriedly.

"Oh damn!" Randy exclaimed, at thick layer of sarcasm evident in his voice. "I was just about to say that Kelly is looking damn fine and is more talented than you could ever be and that is why you're so jealous of her, right? You see Eve...I know you too well, after all I did shamefully date you...You see, you don't like when you have competition and unfortunately, your supposed best friend was your toughest competition and that killed you didn't it. It killed you, to see your best friend in the spotlight when you should have been happy for her. You wished you were Kelly, you still wish to be _her_ but the fact of the matter is...Eve, you can't be_ her_."

"You think this is what I truly think?" Eve answered, staring daggers at Randy. "You think that I am twisted enough to think something like that?"

"Yes I do and I also think that you think you can treat her like crap. Well, no...no you can't. With me around, I'm not going to stand by and let that happen." Randy wasn't even done yet, he continued his verbal assault, much to the dismay of Kelly, Cody, Punk and Layla. "And please, don't think I don't know about all your bitching and whining and bitching and whining about how you seem to think Punk's accident is Kelly's fault. The only reason why you're not blaming me is because I saved the guy's life."

"Ok...ok..." Eve muttered, pursing her lips together. "I don't know what you have supposedly been hearing-"

"Eve, all you do is bitch and whine and bitch and whine and I feel sorry for your boyfriend, Punk, who has to put up with it everyday of his life. The guy probably wishes he was back in the hospital fighting for his life." With that last comment, Eve brought a hard slap across The Viper's face. In fact, it was so hard Randy had stumbled to the side and almost fell over onto the couch. He clutched at his rapidly reddening cheek, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and spotted quite a large amount of blood on it. "Another thing that is really starting to piss me off about you Eve, is the fact that you keep slapping me" he said, as he licked his bloodied lips. Eve attempted to slap The Viper across the face again but this time, Randy caught her wrist and pinned it by her side.

"Hey! Cut it out! Cut it out, the both of you!" Cody exclaimed, once he saw that deadly look in The Viper's eyes. He knew about his best buddy's anger management issues, in fact, he had experienced Randy's anger on numerous occasions. These days it was a rare sight, so Cody was quite shocked to see Randy turn on Eve like that. For a third time, Eve attempted to slap Randy across the face with her free hand. Randy pinned her other hand to her side and proceeded to back her into the wall. "Randy man, c'mon!" Punk wanted to get up and throw Randy off of his girlfriend, however, he was in too much pain from his accident to do anything about the situation unfolding in front of him.

"Randy let go of me!" Eve snapped, struggling against his iron grip on her wrists. "Let go of me you stupid son of a bitch!" There was a deadly look in The Viper's eyes, something had just made him snap. Cody knew Randy was only defending the woman he loved but the last comment about Punk was out of line. Kelly, sensing that if someone didn't do something soon, this was going to end terribly. She  
briskly made her way to where Randy had pinned Eve against the wall, and placed a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Randy, c'mon...Please let go of her" Kelly said softly. The Viper looked at her questioningly, her blue eyes piercing through him like daggers. "Randy...please." The Viper let go of the brunette, backing away, his icy blue eyes ablaze with anger. He was livid, absolutely livid. Everyone was blaming Kelly for everything as of late and quite frankly that didn't sit well with him. It wasn't fair to blame Kelly for everything, especially for things that weren't her fault. Accidents happened all the time, and unfortunately an accident happened to Punk.

"I hate you Randy! I _hate_ you!I hate you for what you did to me! I hate this arrogant jerk you've become! I hate everything about you!"" Eve screamed as she massaged her sore wrists; she could feel the bruises already starting to form. Licking his bloodied lips, he shot the brunette Diva a nasty glare. He had had enough of her antics. Always blaming Kelly for her failures, when clearly Kelly was never the problem. "Randy, I swear if you ever lay a hand on me again, it will be the last time you have hands!" She stormed past everyone and left the room. Randy rolled his eyes at the comment; it was always Eve whacking him first. Punk, despite being in so much pain since his accident, wheeled after his girlfriend, wanting to calm her down in any possible. A silence fell amongst Cody, Layla, Randy and Kelly. No one really wanted to talk, partially because they were in shock; Randy's actions were completely out of the ordinary.

"Was that really necessary?" Layla exclaimed, unable to process what just went down between Randy and Eve. "Like Randy for serious? What the hell is the matter with you?" The Viper rolled his eyes in agitation before he slumped down on a nearby armchair. "Randy?"

"What?" he yelled back at her. He was sick of everything and everyone.

"Did you see what you just did?" Layla asked him, not knowing how WWE's Apex Predator would react to her yelling but truthfully she didn't care. Randy had just stooped to an all-time low by prodding Eve like that.

"Yeah I did. Am I going to have a problem with you now?" Randy snapped back at the British Diva.

"Maybe" Layla fired back. Kelly eyed her best friend, not wanting her to push Randy to his limits anymore. He had been through enough.

"Lay" Kelly began but was interrupted by a livid Randy.

"You know what? Forget about it. I'll just get out of everyone's way" Randy snapped, standing up and brushing past everybody else.

"Randy, wait!" Layla called after him but The Viper just slammed the door shut and strode out into the corridor. "Damn it..." Layla muttered to herself. Kelly sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew Randy had been stressed out for quite some time. He had bottled up his emotions for so long it was no wonder he snapped.

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Cody asked, in concern for his best friend.

"No, don't worry Codes, I will..." Kelly said, before she brushed past her friends and out the door.

* * *

The blonde Diva rushed outside into the corridor, only to find The Viper in a crouched position his head buried in his hands. "Randy? What's the matter?" He seemed to be hyperventilating and Kelly seemingly wondered what was wrong with him. Crouching down beside him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Randy?"

"I'm just having a panic attack...I think..." Randy panted. Kelly frowned wondering what had caused WWE's Apex Predator to panic. He had just had a fight with Eve but she didn't understand how that would cause him to panic. He felt extremely dizzy and his vision was starting to become fuzzy; he couldn't think; he needed to escape but how? He was going to be stuck on Smackdown with Kelly and John who were most likely going to be all lovey-dovey in front of him and just to top it all off, his best buddy Cody had been drafted to Raw. Not to mention, he just had a fight with his ex-girlfriend, that certainly wasn't helping matters. He needed to get away from John and Kelly. He needed to get away from Eve and Punk as well. He needed to escape. "I can't do this anymore" Randy stated, springing to his feet and needing to move in order to prevent his panic attack from getting worse. Kelly jumped to her feet as well, trying to prevent Randy from panicking even more so.

"Can't do what anymore? Randy, you're not making any sense" Kelly replied, a frown still evident upon her face. The Viper began pacing nervously unable to sit still because he felt as if he was going to explode. "Randy, calm down. You're freaking everyone out."

"I can't..." Randy brought a hand up to his mouth and continued his vigorous pacing. "I can't see you and John together anymore, I can't! You guys are both coming to Smackdown and I don't think I can handle it, I really don't!" Randy rambled. "And to top everything off I won't have Cody with me; I don't know what I'm going to do." Randy tried to regulate his breathing but to no avail. "Eve and Punk are now dating. You and John are now dating. Cody and Layla are dating. Everyone is fucking dating Kel! And no one takes a minute to think about how that affects me! I can't! I just can't, alright? No one stops to think about me. I'm always the bad guy and the thing is, I've only tried to do the right thing."

"Randy take a deep breath, just relax." Kelly stopped his pacing, cupped his bruised face in her hands and he closed his eyes, flinching away from her touch. "Just relax..."

Silence fell between them.

"Oh Randy..." she sighed, looking at his bloodied lips. He sighed, his panic attack dulling for the moment. "You don't need to stick up for me you know."

"I know..." he muttered, opening his eyes. "But I care about you and I don't like the way Eve's treating you and I didn't mean for that to happen back there, it's just...everything." She looked up at his handsome face and she could tell Randy wasn't coping very well with the turn of recent events. "I just feel so worn out by everything Kel. I just feel so alone." Kelly almost felt her heart break at his last comment. _'I just feel so alone.' _The words were plastered in her mind and they were not going to leave anytime soon. She closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh. All she could do, was comfort him. He sighed silently to himself and wrapped his arms around Kelly slightly tighter as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Hey Randy...Remember what you told me at the hospital? You told me I wasn't alone. Well Randy, you're not alone either. I'm here for you, whenever you need me" she muttered next to his ear. Someone cleared their throat and both Randy and Kelly pulled away from each other during that instant. John Cena had finished his mixed tag match with Mickie James and had made his way backstage once again. John just stood their wondering what had happened; he noticed Randy had a busted lip. Mickie also looked on in concern for The Viper.

"What's wrong with him?" The Cenation Leader finally asked.

"He had a panic attack and he just got into a fight with Eve" Kelly explained to John and Mickie.

"Did he now? I'm guessing she slapped him again?" John asked almost mockingly and Kelly slapped him quite hard on the arm for that comment. Randy crouched down again, feeling incredibly dizzy and faint; his panic attack was back again. He rubbed his head and tried to regulate his breathing once again. _I can't do this! I can't do this!_ He's mind repeated over and over.

"Look, I'm going to take him to medical. You two can go freshen yourselves up" Kelly stated, gently lending a hand to The Viper, in order to help him up. He muttered a 'thanks' before Kelly attempted to take him to medical.

"No don't worry Kel. I will take him to medical" Mickie replied with a genuine smile appearing on her face. Kelly looked at her, wondering what her ulterior motive was. She looked to John who had his arms folded across his chest; he wasn't going to involve himself in their little "feud"or whatever they wanted to call it.

"Randy, are you ok with this?" Kelly asked, in concern for him. The poor guy didn't look well at all, but nonetheless he gave the blonde a small nod which consequently allowed Mickie to help him get to the EMT's.

"So?" John asked Kelly once both Randy and Mickie were gone. "Is this the bit when you say 'I told you so'." Kelly frowned at him, not knowing what he was on about. "You got drafted to Smackdown and I told you, you wouldn't get drafted."

"Ha Ha, very funny John. But at least we're both going to Smackdown, right?"

"Right." The Cenation Leader wrapped an around her and the couple proceeded to walk to his locker room.

* * *

The Straight Edge Superstar wheeled himself towards Eve, who sat upon one of the storage crates, looking miserable. "Hey, I got you some ice... you know, for your wrists." He handed her the small bag of ice. Eve took the small bag and muttered a 'thanks'; she didn't really know what to say to Punk. "Eve...How much of what was said back there is the truth?"

"Most of it..." Eve answered, biting down on her lower lip. "I am jealous of Kelly, but not for the reasons Randy stated. I've worked so hard to become one of the prominent Divas in this so-called 'Divas Division'...and all my hard work apparently means nothing because I am constantly overlooked. Phil I'm just frustrated."

"I get it Eve, I really do. I was constantly overlooked for years; you just have to be patient. That being said, must you take this out on Kelly? It's not her fault the division has fallen to pieces, it's Vince's."

"Look Phil, I've probably beaten this story into the ground by now, but my problem with Kelly doesn't lie inside ring, it lies outside of it. It lies within my personal life. Phil, I trusted her, I cared about her and this whole thing with Randy was just a slap in the face to me."

"Is it really necessary to despise everything she does? She tried to apologize to you and you just shot her down. Why don't you just give her a second chance?" Punk suggested but Eve shook her head almost instantly. "She's willing to forgive you, why aren't you willing to forgive her?"

"Because Phil...our friendship it's too far gone. Even if I tried to repair it, it's over" Eve answered, averting her gaze elsewhere. Punk stared at her sadly. "We can't even train together without us breaking out into a fight whether it's physical or verbal. Our friendship is dead, over, done." Punk sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Nothing could be said or done to satisfy the situation.

"Look, Eve, I don't want to sound like a major tool but you have not tried to repair your friendship with Kelly. She's tried to apologize to you on several occasions but you keep giving her the cold shoulder. It actually reminds me of our situation a couple of weeks ago. You didn't realize how much you loved me until I got hit by a drunk driver. Kelly's going over to Smackdown, tonight's her last night on Raw, how do you truly feel about that?"

"Phil, what is the point you are trying to make?" she asked, holding the ice pack to her rapidly bruising wrists. Punk shifted his gaze from her wrists, up to her face. "I'm not going to miss her, if that's what you're trying to imply."

"You never know how much you miss someone until they're gone. That was what is was like with me when I was fighting for my life in the hospital, right? You only then realized that you loved me too. You and Kelly were best friends but through all this drama, chaos and continuous antagonizing of each other, the both of you haven't really had time to think rationally. Do you really want to lose all contact with someone you've shared great times with? Do you really want to throw away your friendship just because of Randy? The point I've been trying to make, Eve, is, you are going to miss her because at the end of the day, she's still your best friend whether you like it or not. She made a mistake by liking Randy, and it was just that, a mistake; are you going to judge her because of that? We all make mistakes Eve; I know that better than anyone. So I guess what I am trying to say is maybe...just maybe, think about hearing Kelly out. I'm sorry if that wasn't what you wanted to hear right about now, but Eve, at least I care enough about you to tell you the truth about how I feel on this particular matter."

* * *

"So am I good to go?" Randy asked, wanting to be alone. He held an ice pack to his heavily swollen jaw, courtesy of Eve whilst Mickie was cleaning his busted lip with water. He grabbed her wrist gently, making Mickie drop her gaze from Randy's lips avert to his icy blue eyes.

"No, we have to wait until the doctor gets here" Mickie replied as Randy grabbed her wrist gently. Mickie despite Randy holding her wrist, still attempted to clean the cut on his lip making him wince. "Toughen up Randy it's just a cut...and keep still" Mickie mumbled as a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, I don't want to wait until a bloody doctor gets here. I just want to go back to my hotel room and surrounded myself with junk food and watch TV. Everyone is pissing me the hell off." Mickie tossed the cloth she was using to tend to Randy's lip to the side.

"What the deal with everyone anyway? I know John's with Kelly-"

"Please! Just shut up!" he snapped at her and then silent cursed himself for doing so. He shouldn't be taking his feelings out on someone who wasn't even involved in the situation. "Look, I'm sorry...I just... I really don't like when people bring up Kelly and John or Eve and Punk, it reminds me of everything I've lost." Mickie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; she was genuinely concerned for him.

"Well if it makes you feel better, Vince has plans for John" Mickie said, and Randy couldn't help but frown at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Randy asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Mickie moved her hand to the nape of his neck and The Viper felt slightly taken aback; he was really oblivious to what was going on.

"You'll find out later on, on Raw." Mickie seemed to be getting closer and closer so Randy just stood up, wanting to get some personal space. The Viper now wore a confused expression upon his face. _What the hell is going on?_ he thought to himself.

"You know what, I think I'm feeling better" Randy stated, shoving his hands in his pockets sheepishly. "Mickie I appreciate you taking care of me, but I really want to be alone right now and I don't think I can wait any longer for this doctor. Welcome back and I will talk to you later."

"Randy wait!" Mickie stood up and Randy turned around to face her, a confused expression appearing on his face.

"What?" he answered, a little too coldly. Mickie licked her rapidly drying lips as Randy beckoned her to go on. The brunette grabbed a nearby pen and clipboard and began to scribble something down on it.

"If you need to talk to someone that isn't involved in this chaotic mess, you can call me." She handed him the piece of paper, that had her name and number on it. "I'd be happy to listen, if it'd make you feel better." _Ok, this is just strange. What the hell is going on? Is this Mickie's way of showing interest in me? Because my heart belongs to Kelly and always will. No one can change that. Randy will you listen to yourself? How do you know Mickie's not just being nice? _Randy was so caught up in his thought, he hadn't even said anything to the brunette Diva standing in front of him. "Randy? Randy, is something wrong?"

"Uh...no, no everything's fine...uh...um...thanks for this...I'll call you if I need anything..." He gave her a curt nod, his lips tightly pursed together still completely confused by the situation. He scrunched the piece of paper up and shoved it into one of his pockets and said his goodbyes to Mickie before he made his way back to his hotel room in order to get some long awaited peace from the chaotic mess that surrounded him.

* * *

He pushed her back against his locker room door, inadvertently knocking the poster that hung on the back of the door off in the process. During that instant, all he cared about was fulfilling the desire within him; he didn't even pay attention to the final match on Raw that was playing on his personal TV. He was too absorbed in what he was doing. He intertwined their lips in a heated kiss, causing a moan to arise from her. She needed this too, he knew it and he was more then happy to satisfy her.

Reaching out, she grabbed the nape of his neck roughly, trying to pull him impossibly closer. John smirked against her lips; it excited him to know that he had just as much of an affect on her as she had on him. She pulled away, needing air. "John..." she panted, grinding forward against him, making her intentions clear. "I want you now."

"Didn't anyone teach you the virtues of Patience, Loyalty and Respect?" he replied, jokingly as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you so much Kel but I don't want to rush this..." he mumbled, against the warm skin of her neck. She giggled as he placed numerous kisses upon her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I love you too John, but hasn't anyone told you that your jokes are far from funny?" Kelly answered as the Cenation Leader laughed and grabbed one of her legs, placing it around his well sculptured mid section and repeated the action with her other leg. Kelly smiled back at him, hooking both her arms tightly around his neck. John proceeded to carry her over to the couch; he laid her down and climbed on top to intertwine his lips with hers. Their tongues fought urgently for dominance over each other, each person longing to be the one in control. John was the one who had the most power in the situation, and he wasn't about to let go of that fact either.

His coarse hands trailed up over her thighs several times, before he pulled away. His thumbs fumblingly began to unbutton her jeans. Rolling them down over her tanned legs, John chucked the piece of clothing to the side and placed yet another heated kiss upon her lips. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin and he couldn't wait to feel his own flesh against hers.

Both Kelly and John were absorbed in the moment. They hadn't noticed that Raw had won the final match of the evening and who could blame them? They were immensely in love and immensely caught up in the moment. Nothing could prepare Kelly and John for what was about to happen next.

_"Welcome back to Monday Night Raw! Before the break, Team Raw eliminated the whole of Team Smackdown, which means Raw gets 3 draft picks! " Jerry announced. _

_"I think it's time Raw gained some Superstars, don't you, Jerry?" Michael exclaimed, happily._

_"Absolutely Michael! I'm hoping we get someone big!"_

_"Speaking of big King. Look at this, we got the Big Show!"_

_"Woah! Monday Nights just got a whole lot more interesting!" Jerry stated. "I wonder who else we're going to get Michael?"_

_"Look at this! Look at this King! Raw just became Rated R; Raw just got the Rated R Superstar, Edge!"_

_"You know I'm a huge fan of Edge, Michael."_

_"Who isn't a fan of Edge? Now for the final draft pick of the night..." Michael Cole went silent for the moment, wondering who would be the final Superstar to get drafted to Raw in this years draft. "Hahaha! Yeah! Hahahaha! John Cena's back on Monday Nights!" Michael, tried to stifle his laughter but to no avail. __"What a night! It has been a roller coaster ride tonight, ladies and gentlemen! The night started with John Cena being drafted to Smackdown and it's ending with John Cena coming back to_ _Raw!"  
_

Upon hearing his name, he pulled away from Kelly and looked up at the television screen, unable to believe what just happened. He had been drafted back to Raw which meant that he would be separated from his girlfriend. This couldn't be happening. He looked over to Kelly, who was now sitting upright and had her head buried in her hands.

"Kelly...I..." John tried to formulate a sentence, but in all honesty he was lost for words. He stood up and ran a hand through his short hair.

"John... I don't want to go to Smackdown without you" the blonde choked out, avoiding his gaze completely.

"I guess, this is it then? I'm staying on Raw and you're going to Smackdown" John stated rather sadly. He really didn't want Kelly to leave, it would strain their already strained relationship. Kelly stood up to face him, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"John" she waved her hands in front of her face, in attempt to hold back her tears. "John...I...I don't want to go."

"Sshh" he shushed her before wrapping his muscular arms around her in a warm embrace. "I don't want you to go either" John muttered into her silky hair and embraced her a little tighter. "But you have to. Besides, I'll call you every day, and I'll see you on TV once a week."

"Because that's so much better" Kelly added and John could tell by the hurt in her voice that she was trying to stop herself from completely breaking down. He held her as tight as he possibly could without hurting her whilst she buried her head into the crook of his shoulder. He never wanted to let her go, never. But John had no choice but to accept reality. He was going to stay on Raw, whilst his girlfriend, Kelly, would be over on Smackdown. The situation had played out exactly like she had predicted but John could in no way prepare himself for the heartache that came with it.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 22. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite how long it was :] Thanks for reading and feel free to review :]**

**Also, a reviewer left this review on the last chapter:**

"Is it possible you can write like a prequel to this story, where it delves into the whole Punk/Eve/Randy storyline? I would love for you guys to write this because I just figured out we don't know the full story..."

**This is actually an idea me and my sister have been thinking about for quite awhile. ****So our question to you guys is, would you like another story clarifying the whole Punk/Eve/Randy story line? Let us know in your review :]**

**Thanks for reading guys! ****  
**


End file.
